


Chaos and Order

by AriaDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arjuna as Master, Arjuna's life kind of sucks, Karna will make it better, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaDream/pseuds/AriaDream
Summary: Arjuna is the untrained, unwanted son of a powerful family of magi. He stumbles into the Grail War, summoning a powerful spirit to fight by his side. Will they succeed or fail? And what will the reward be? Karna knows how cruel fate can be. Arjuna/Karna, Master/Servant





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already doing Karna as the Master and Arjuna as the Servant, so I wanted to do it the other way too. :) I suddenly really like these two characters.

_I think I’m dying._

The young man pressed a white gloved hand to his side, feeling the sickening pulse of blood. He was losing far too much of it, precious dark fluids leaving his body and uselessly staining the stone floor. It was making him feel faint and staining his white clothes. What had possessed him to wear so much white? Oh, right, none of this should have happened in the first place.

A soft sound made him freeze, dark eyes glancing around feverishly in the blackness. Technically, he is blind. There is no light in this place, none whatsoever. He can create a light – he holds some power – but if he does that, they will know where he is. Yet, they can see in the dark. The young man wants to laugh but what comes out of his throat is more of a sob. If he isn’t dying now, he’s going to be, very soon. For a brief moment he considers stopping and drawing his knife to fight again. But the young man knows that’s tantamount to suicide and he’s not quite ready to give up yet. So instead, he stumbles onwards.

These caverns are man-made. The young man has spelunked for a hobby and he knows a natural cavern from one made by human hands. Despite that, though, the caverns are twisty and often very narrow and low slung. The young man bangs his head on the ceiling several times, as he tries to satisfy the imperative for survival.

Suddenly, his eyes are touched by something and he wonders if he is hallucinating. _Light?!_ Filled with sudden hope, he stumbles towards the flickering light. It’s strange and red. An emergency exit? Yes, that could be it!

It’s not. It’s not and when he sees the source of the light, his hope turns to dust and ashes.

“What the hell is this?” He whispered, gazing at the vault he’s stumbled into. A medium sized room, it makes the artificial nature of the caverns clearer, as it is stocked with bookshelves, beakers and odd items he cannot truly make out. The only source of illumination is the circle on the floor. Drawn by the dull red light, the young man knelt beside it and gently ran a hand over the ridges and whorls. “How is it glowing?” A very intricate design, someone has painstakingly chiseled it into the ground. “Magic…” He was almost untrained, except for bits and pieces he’d picked up spying on his younger brother. Yet, what else could it be?

Then the young man hears a faint shuffle of movement and turns, pulling out his dagger. He can see one of the shadow things, staring at him from the entrance to the room. It’s even uglier in the red glow of the circle and the young man prepares himself to sell his life dearly.

But he had a true gift for survival. The shadowy beast rushed him but he dodged and slashed, raising a line of ichor on dark skin. The beast turned, fury in mad blue eyes, just before it rushed again. But the charges are mindless and the young man managed to trap it, tricking the beast into running right into a bookshelf. The shelf collapsed on it and that was just enough for the young man to stab it in the back –

“!” Breath left the young man as absolute agony erupted on his face. He felt the hot blood explode over himself, the wild thrashing of the beast as he ground the blade home, forcing it deeper into the flesh and bone. The bookshelf. A fragment had… hit him… but it didn’t matter. What mattered was killing the thing!

He felt the telltale lack of resistance just before the shadow vanished entirely. Stumbling back he reached up and touched his face. There was a fragment of wood in his eye. His stunned mind didn’t want to accept that and moving with instinct, he grasped the piece and pulled it out. Blood spilled over his cheek and the young man suddenly wondered if he should have left it in. Well, too late now, he certainly wasn’t putting it back. Chuckling weakly – or was he sobbing? – he stumbled back towards the only source of light in the room.

“I don’t want to die here,” he murmured as he fell to his knees in front of the circle. His only remaining eye was blurry with tears. “I’m too young. I haven’t finished. I haven’t even started yet.” He rested a bloody hand in the circle, hearing more shiftings behind him, more of the shadows converging. The light of the circle seemed to grow brighter and the young man felt a drain on his mage circuits, but that was all. Smiling bitterly – miracles were not a real thing, after all – he slowly stood and turned around, lifting his knife. Three sets of eyes looked at him, two red and one blue. “Ah,” he murmured, acceptance finally coming. He was going to die now. Feeling almost at peace he lifted the blade –

“?!?” Something flashed by his remaining eye, a burst of brilliant red and gold. Then the shadows in front of him disintegrated, too fast for his remaining eye to see. “Wha… at…?” he muttered, wavering on his feet as the red and gold settled and then turned around. The young man’s breath caught in his throat as he beheld a man who was positively unearthly. His white skin seemed to reflect the red light of the circle and his eyes were a glorious blue, lined with red. “A ghost?” he breathed before feeling a burning pain in his hand. “Ah!” he gasped, dropping the knife as he clutched his aching hand. Vaguely, the young man realized the ghost in front of him could now kill him effortlessly. But it hardly seemed to matter. If the ghost wasn’t here to help him, he was dead anyway.

“Arjuna?” the voice of the man in front of him was odd, toneless and uncaring. The young man blinked.

“The ghost knows my name…” he said before feeling his knees buckle. Reaching to his side, he realized he was still bleeding there. “I am going to die,” he said, more to himself than the ghost in front of him. Then arms went around him, lifting him as gently as if he was but a feather.

“You will not die, Master. I will see to it,” that cold and empty voice said and the young man clutched to the hope it offered like a life raft in a storm. Then they were moving, so swiftly his hair flew around his face and he relaxed as the ghost carried him easily as a child.

Arjuna had no idea what was happening. He could only surrender to it.


	2. Meeting the Family

Karna glanced down at the boy in his arms as he ran like the wind, escaping the caverns.

Arjuna looked terribly young in his arms, far too young to be so badly injured. Karna knew battle wounds and knew the eye was lost, beyond hope of saving. Arjuna himself would live, if the bleeding was stopped in time.

Karna burst free of the caverns, feeling the malignant influence of – something – trying to follow him as he moved through a darkened forest. But for whatever reason it could not leave the caverns. Gently setting his Master down, Karna quickly checked the wound in his side. It was deep and bleeding heavily, but the major organs were unaffected. The real danger was blood loss and it was critical. Resting a hand on the wound, Karna resorted to crude measures. Arjuna arched in pain, eyes opening wide as fire cauterized the wound, sealing it in a brutal moment of agony.

“Hnnn! Hn… anh…” Arjuna made sharp, pained sounds and Karna tried to soothe him, holding his shoulder. “Ah… ha…” His breathing was ragged and Karna could see the droplets of sweat on dark skin, the signs of shock.

“Master, please. Where should I take you?” Karna asked. The eye needed to be seen to and while he could sear it out, that would be incredibly painful and leave scars. His Master panted softly before responding.

“My home… carry me… on your back. I’ll… direct you…” Karna obeyed the instructions, helping his Master onto his back. “That way,” the young said before pointing in one particular direction. Karna oriented himself before moving easily through the brush. Many times, as he broke the trail, his Master corrected Karna’s course, pointing in new directions. Karna found it intriguing. They were deep in forest, how could his Master know where to go?

“Master, how are you doing this?” Karna asked and felt his Master’s breath in his ear.

“My Sorcerous Trait is Perfect Alignment. I am never lost,” his Master said and Karna was impressed. The Arjuna he’d known had not possessed this ability, he was sure. “Ah, you’ve gone too far now. There…” Another hand gesture and Karna changed course.

Then he broke out of the woods and into a clearing, surrounding a home. Karna would have carried his Master to the door but Arjuna felt otherwise, quietly requesting to be put down. Karna obliged and Arjuna wavered on his feet, but was able to walk to the door on his own power, extracting a key to let them in. As he did, Karna looked over the house – actually, a manor – and was struck by how unkempt it was. The clearing ran riot with weeds and a rather nasty looking plant was attempting to swallow the house, with some success. The mansion itself was mismatched, with windows in odd shapes and sizes and curious proportions. Karna found it mildly disorienting.

Then Arjuna was opening the door and Karna followed his Master inside, curious to see his brother’s life. Although his Master was not truly his brother.

How different would they be?

* * *

 

_I will not be ashamed of this. I will not be ashamed of this,_ Arjuna thought grimly as he stumbled into his family home, his Servant behind him. Servant… now that he had time to think, Arjuna thought he was finally understanding what was behind all this. His father was going to be very, very angry.

That was secondary though. What mattered to Arjuna was stifling his shame as Karna took in his families’ manor. The dilapidated outside was bad but the inside was far worse. Papers littered every table and fluttered in corners. Spiders had made webs in the corners of the room and on the candelabra, but the webs were subtly wrong, warped and chaotic. Arjuna struggled not to look at them, feeling ill when his gaze merely passed over them. Nothing was outright filthy but there was no organization, nor any wish for it. Arjuna ached to begin imposing order on the chaos but he knew better. That was an excellent way to have his fingers broken.

“This is odd,” Karna observed and Arjuna said nothing, lips tightening as he walked up the stairs. Every step made his head ring and his worthless eye throb. It would be easier to let Karna carry him but he could not show weakness here.

Then they entered the study and Arjuna was struck, as always, by how utterly disorganized the books managed to be. Stacked haphazardly in piles, tossed in corners, piled into the bookshelves in ways that defied logic. It pained him but Arjuna ignored it with the ease of long practice, giving all his attention to the man in the leather seat. His father was a tall man, easily his own height, but that was the only similarity between them. His father was exceedingly Nordic, with heavy gold hair going a bit to grey and cold blue eyes. Handsome, if you didn’t know what lay beneath.

“So, what did your grandfath – what the hell is that?” His father asked sharply as he looked at Karna. Icy blue eyes grew colder as he awaited a reply. Arjuna sighed softly before squaring his shoulders.

“Grandfather has betrayed us. He dumped me in some caverns, likely ones that he made, with a bunch of hunting shadows. There was a summoning circle there and I accidentally completed a summoning for the Grail War. I’m sorry father, I know it was not my place,” Arjuna said as coldly as he could. It was hard really, his head hurt and he was just so tired. His father’s face darkened as he stood.

“That old bastard. I’ll have his head for this,” his father growled and Arjuna kept his back straight as the man advanced on him. He managed not to flinch as his father grabbed his hand and tore away the glove, revealing the red markings. Arjuna was painfully aware of his Servant’s silent gaze, seeing all this. “I should have yours as well! Or rather, just these seals. Would you like to give them to your brother, Arjuna?” his father asked silkily and Arjuna grit his teeth.

“No. And I will order my Servant to defend me,” Arjuna said, pulling his hand away. “I’m not a moron, I know what that means.” Either the loss of his arm, or the loss of his nerves when the seals were literally pulled out. He would be a cripple or a vegetable. Oh, speaking of that. “I need my mothers, father.” They could work on his eye, curse them all.

“Hmph. I suppose you do at that,” his father said with a snort before waving to them both. “It seems we won’t be winning this Grail War. Get out of my sight.” …Fuck you very much father. Arjuna grit his teeth but held back his rage, bowing politely before making his escape.

“…” Arjuna glanced at his Servant, who was looking at him with no expression but questions in his aquamarine eyes. Damnit, what could he say to him? “I’ll explain this later, after my eye…” he gestured to his face and the Servant nodded. Curse it, he didn’t even know his name! “I’m sorry, what is your name?”

“Karna,” the Servant said after a moment and Arjuna blinked.

“The same story I was named from? That’s odd.” Arjuna observed as he went to the sitting room. His mothers would likely be there.

They were, working on their needlepoint and knitting. Arjuna tried hard not to look at the knitting, especially. There were no patterns or logic to the thing being created. It would never be functional for anything, but it wasn’t supposed to be and Arjuna bowed to the three women in the room.

“ARJUNA!” His real mother, the beauteous Shanaya, erupted from her seat. His mother greatly resembled him, with dark skin and dark eyes. “Your eye! Oh my dear what happened?!?”

“Grandfather happened. I’m sorry mother,” Arjuna said as his other two mothers joined his real one in twittering over him. He thought of them all as his mothers because they’d all has as much… or as little… to do with his upbringing as each other. “Can we get it fixed?”

“Hm, there’s not much left here. It will have to come out,” Brynhild of the glorious tresses said and Arjuna flinched. He’d honestly been hoping they could save it. “Who is this handsome… entity?” she gave Karna her best smile, which was a fine one indeed. He did not smile back, just looking at her with those oddly penetrating eyes.

“This is my Servant, Karna.” Arjuna said and his third mother, Illasaya, spoke.

“You summoned? Oh Arjuna, you will die,” she said softly and Arjuna turned his head to meet red eyes. White hair cascaded around her shoulders and he was reminded that she was not a real woman at all, but rather a homunculus. Designed specifically to infuse the Einzbern lineage into other clans of magi, she had provided his father with three fine daughters, two of whom had gone back to the Einzberns for training. Arjuna could only envy them.

“I will be fine,” Arjuna said through gritted teeth. He knew why everyone thought that. His training had been cut off abruptly when his father had determined his Origin and Element at the age of six. “Can we please get this eye seen to?” If it had to be taken out it had to be taken out. He wanted it done.

The three witches – that was more accurate than he cared to think – quickly consulted and then he was being taken downstairs, to the workrooms in the basement. That was where they stored their herbs and potions, all of which benefited from the cool dankness. Arjuna was relieved when they cast the pain deadening enchantments, very good ones. He didn’t feel a thing when they began removing what remained of his eye. Karna watched with those calm blue eyes and Arjuna felt glad of his presence. It was nice to have someone watching over him. The removal was finally completed as his mothers taped a patch over his eye, protecting it.

“You could get a prosthetic later or perhaps just wear an eyepatch,” Shanaya said as Brynhild gently helped him to sit. “Oh Arjuna, I’m so glad you’re alright,” she whispered in his ear and Arjuna wished he entirely believed it. “Please, can’t you give your seals to your brother?” And there it was.

“Shanaya! I know you are ignorant of magecraft but for you of all people to suggest that,” Brynhild snapped and Arjuna felt wearily certain he understood her motivations here. “He would lose his arm at the least, his mind at the worst.”

“Let the boy go to sleep,” Illasaya said and Arjuna felt that she was the only one without an ulterior motive. But then, the brother they were talking about was Brynhild’s son so why should Illasaya care? Arjuna glanced at Karna and saw he was watching the interactions with thoughtful eyes. Arjuna had an unsettling feeling the Servant was seeing more than he might have liked. Rubbing his throbbing head, Arjuna reflected that he needed to be honest with his Servant anyway. Although how much could Karna be trusted? If his Servant chose to turn on him, Arjuna could be overcome before he could use the command spells.

Karna was offering him a hand, though, and Arjuna took it. His skin was warm and dry, pleasant to the touch. Karna also put an arm around him, helping him back up the stairs and Arjuna did not bother to refuse. He did feel very weak and the pain deadening spells were starting to wear off.

“The second floor, I’ll show you…” Arjuna said through gritted teeth and felt Karna nod. Feeling weaker and weaker, he was leaning against Karna heavily when they reached his room. To his utter relief, neither of his brothers interrupted him and then he was finally in his haven.

Arjuna breathed slowly in relief as he took in the comforting environment that was his room. Very plainly furnished, with a small bed, a computer desk and a bookshelf, it was immaculate. What really distinguished it from the rest of the house, though, was the order imposed on it. His books were neatly arranged and alphabeticalized. His bed was made and Arjuna took a seat on it before lying down, feeling the comforting warmth of the blankets.

“Please, take a seat,” Arjuna said, gesturing towards the chair at the desk. Karna moved the chair around before taking a seat, moving his red… cloak thing out of the way. What was that? It was strange. Arjuna propped himself up with a few pillows before taking a moment to examine his Servant.

Karna was very… white. Arjuna could only assume he was albino, since he came from Indian mythology. His hair was almost translucent and beautifully tousled, making Arjuna a little jealous. He had to carefully tame his hair every morning. Karna looked almost frail, between his pale complexion and heavy gold armor. Arjuna was sure it was an illusion though. He was vague on Karna’s story – he’d never much been interested in mythology – but he knew that Karna was a great hero.

“Let me tell you about my background. I am an untrained magus,” Arjuna said, wishing he could just go to sleep. But that would be extremely unfair to Karna. He needed to understand how this wretched household functioned. “I was the first child born with mage circuits so they were awakened and I was trained until the age of six,” Arjuna paused before giving Karna a small, bitter smile. “That was when my father determined my Origin, Element and Sorcerous Trait.”

“My Origin is Solitude. My Element is Order and my Sorcerous Trait is Perfect Alignment,” Arjuna said before reaching up to rub his forehead. Ugh, it hurt. “My Origin isn’t ideal but what makes me unacceptable as the heir to our Mage Crest is my Element. Our magic is based on the Element of Chaos,” Arjuna said and saw Karna’s eyes widen slightly. “This whole house is designed to maximize that element, for the benefit of those who use it.” Well, except for his room. They’d granted Arjuna that. “If I had been the only possible heir, father would probably have tried to distort my element. But fortunately, I already had a younger brother.” Not that it was really good fortune, but Arjuna knew what kind of torments it would take to distort an Element. It was very likely he would have died. “Since I’m useless to the family, my training was ended.” Illasaya said his Sorcerous Trait, in particular, was rare and precious. Arjuna had difficulty appreciating that.

“I see. That explains a great deal,” Karna said after a moment and Arjuna closed his eye. Yes, it did, didn’t it. “Can you please explain what happened with your grandfather?” …Ah.

“Father used me to take him a message by hand. We’re estranged from him but I think father wanted his support, probably in the Grail War,” Arjuna said without opening his eye. So tired. “Grandfather decided to make me summon by putting me in critical danger and then exposing me to a summoning circle. He wants us to fail.” It all made sense to him now. Arjuna had only sixteen mage circuits but in terms of quality, they were perfection. Each one could generate sixty units of mana, which was exceptional. And yet… “I’m too ignorant. I’ve picked up a few things but I can’t use my families’ magic…” Arjuna rubbed his forehead again, starting to feel sick. A hand gripped his shoulder and Arjuna opened his eye in surprise.

“I think I know enough for now. Please, rest.” Karna said before gently touching his forehead. Arjuna realized the hand that had felt warm before now felt cool on his overheated skin.

“Yes… you’re right, I can’t…” He felt absolutely awful. Arjuna closed his eye, letting himself relax into the bed. He needed rest, desperately needed it.

That hand on his forehead helped ease him into blissful unconsciousness.


	3. Beginning stages

As Karna watched his Master sleep, he reflected on what had occurred in his first day as a Servant.

Mentally categorizing everything, Karna started with the house. It was both off putting and disorienting. Karna had lived in poor conditions many times and was no stranger to filth, but the house was not filthy. Instead it had no rhyme or reason, no inherent logic in any aspect. Karna had particularly noticed the spiderwebs. Spiders were extremely orderly creatures and their webs were usually beautiful geometric designs. That the energies of the house had warped them into something chaotic instead was unsettling.

Arjuna’s room, meanwhile, seemed an intense reaction to the chaos he was surrounded with. It was cleaned and organized to an unholy degree. Karna had noticed that not a single thing was out of place, not a spec of dust lay upon anything. It was more restful than the rest of the house but Karna could not help but think that it was ultimately just as unhealthy.

The people living in the home, though, were even more off putting than the surroundings. Karna felt like he was witnessing the effects of unfettered chaos on human interactions. Everything Arjuna’s father had said to him had been utterly true. The man had dismissed his son to what he felt was certain death and did not the least bit care. Arjuna’s mothers, meanwhile, had practically reeked of deception to Karna’s senses. Karna found Arjuna’s real mother to be especially appalling because even her concern for him had seemed false. The only one who honestly seemed to care was the white haired, red eyed woman. Her words had at least been truthful.

Karna would have liked to go exploring but after all the mentions of switching command seals to his brother, Karna would not dare leave his Master alone. He understood quite well what that meant and would not allow it. It was strange to be summoned by a reincarnation of Arjuna, particularly in such painful circumstances, but Karna would do his best. That led his thoughts to his Master and Karna pondered him for a moment.

_Solitude. Order. Perfect Alignment._ Karna thought that nothing could symbolize Arjuna’s nature more perfectly than his three mystical traits. Truly, this incarnation was Arjuna, without a doubt. Physically, they were identical as well. Karna let his gaze play over that handsome face, the long, lean lines of his body. His new Master lacked the muscled arms, the heavy calluses from holding a bow, but that was the only real difference. Well, and the lost eye that was currently hidden with gauze. Karna regretted that he had been unable to prevent that.

Then the door to the room opened and Karna materialized to block the intruder.

“So you’re the Servant,” the boy in front of him said. Karna could easily guess who he was. He was fair skinned with strawberry blonde hair, the precise same shade as Brynhild’s. Facially, he was very pretty, but with a firm jaw that saved him from being girlish. It was a feature that Arjuna shared.

“And you are the brother,” Karna returned easily and saw the boy’s lips tighten, his blue eyes flashing. Karna tried to evaluate his age and decided he was perhaps seventeen. Arjuna, meanwhile, appeared to be twenty or so. “My Master is resting. Please leave.” Blue eyes narrowed as the boy looked at him.

“You would be better off with a new Master,” he said and Karna mentally shook his head. To him, this boy felt like a rotten apple, beautiful on the outside and disgusting beneath. “My brother doesn’t have the skill to heal you or supply you with mana properly, but I do.”

“Yet, he was the one who summoned,” Karna responded coldly. Given his name and appearance, Karna was sure the summoning had been fate. Would it play out the same way? Karna would not be surprised but he would not turn aside. His younger brother needed him.

“Due to grandfather’s machinations. Really, I would be much better for you. I have this,” he said before pulling up his left sleeve, revealing his lower arm. Karna stared at what was revealed, finding his eyes were refusing to focus properly. As his vision became clearer, Karna found the boy’s flesh was inscribed with a pattern so chaotic, his mind was refusing to comprehend it. Karna experienced an instinctive revulsion.

“Until I came here, I never thought of myself as aligning with the element of Order. But I find your Mage Crest revolting,” Karna said calmly and saw the boy jerk back as though stung. “Your brother has summoned me and I am not compatible with you. Please leave.” Everything he said was the absolute truth. Karna did not think he could tolerate being exposed to such energies. The boys’ lips tightened as he glared.

“Oh, my brother has summoned a spirit like himself? It doesn’t matter. You’ll rue those words,” he snarled before leaving and he would have slammed the door, but Karna caught it and eased it closed. Glancing back at the bed, he saw Arjuna had not woken. That was good, the young man desperately needed his sleep. Karna drifted closer, looking at his Master as he slept. The resemblance was truly remarkable yet his life could not be more different. What had Arjuna done to deserve such a reincarnation?

_Murdered his brother,_ the traitorous thought came to him and Karna frowned. He hoped that was not it. Truly, he hated to think that Arjuna was being punished for that. It had been battle after all. Even as he thought that, though, Karna knew it was a pallid excuse. Shooting an unarmed man in the back, then beheading him, was a dark enough deed without it being kin.

“I am sorry,” Karna murmured although it was not his doing. But if this had been caused by the stain on Arjuna’s soul, he deeply regretted it. Allowing himself to dematerialize, Karna watched over his brother peacefully sleeping.

It would be a rest that would be broken all too soon.

* * *

 

Arjuna woke slowly, feeling a strangely comforting aura surrounding him. Blinking slowly, he registered something odd. He could only open one eye? Reaching up, his hand touched gauze.

“Oh,” Arjuna flinched as memories of the previous night came back. Pushing himself up, he glanced around. He was in his room and Karna was nowhere to be seen. However, that aura, was that? “Karna?” Arjuna kept his voice down, mindful that anyone might be listening. His Servant materialized in front of him. “Please, help me…” Arjuna hated to admit weakness but his head was pounding fiercely. Karna nodded and came to his side, gently helping him to his feet. Arjuna wavered dizzily but managed to keep his balance. “The bathroom, I need…” Water and painkillers. Completing the sentence seemed like too much effort.

He was barely on his feet when they reached the bathroom and Arjuna’s hands shook as he poured himself some water and swallowed down the pills. They weren’t anything a normal person would use, no, they were herbal pills designed with misfired magic in mind. The pain was quickly soothed and Arjuna sighed in relief, pocketing a few of the pills for later.

“Thank you. My family does make good pain relievers,” Arjuna said, reflecting on it. It was actually one of their greatest contributions to mage society as a whole, they’d shared the formulae to the Clock Tower in exchange for royalties on pre-prepared ones. They were used for everything from menstrual cramps to headaches. The ones on hand here were home-made by his mothers, but most magi didn’t bother when they could be easily bought. “Mmm, I should shower.” He was still a mess, he hadn’t even changed out of his blood splattered clothing before collapsing. That was unlike him but losing an eye was also unusual. “Do you need to shower?” Arjuna suddenly wondered if Servants needed to do that. He had no idea.

“No Master, I am fine. Would you like me to bring you clothing?” Karna asked and Arjuna looked at him in the mirror. He looked like a pale wraith under the harsh bathroom lights.

“Please, anything is fine,” Arjuna said with a wave. Karna nodded and left the room and Arjuna reached for the zipper of his jacket. Ah, this clothing was ruined, he should just throw it away.

Disrobing, he set the shower to hot and began to lather himself. As he finally washed away the blood, Arjuna thought quietly.

_I will have to purchase a plane flight to Japan._ His family was based in Germany, like the Einzberns. That was partly why the two clans were reasonably close. The other reason, oddly enough, was that their magics were utterly incompatible. It meant they had no reason to steal each other’s secrets. “So expensive,” Arjuna muttered, resting a hand against the tiles of the shower. His savings, the money he’d so carefully put away in the hopes that he could someday have a future without his family. He would have to burn through it all. “Ah.” Arjuna sighed heavily, closing his eye for a moment. _I am most likely going to die._ That made him feel… not better, exactly, but more resigned to blowing through his savings. It would do him no good when he was dead, he might as well spend it.

A quick wash of his hair and Arjuna felt clean again. Leaving the shower he dried himself and noticed the clothing, neatly folded and sitting on the floor. Picking it up, he found it was a familiar green button up shirt and charcoal slacks. Arjuna quickly dressed, glancing at himself in the mirror and grimacing. Stupid hair!

A bit of work with the blow dryer and some gel and Arjuna decided his appearance was decent. It was likely the best he would get, he considered his hair to be a great trial in life. No one else seemed to think so but to Arjuna it was always an out of control mess.

Karna met him outside the bathroom with a message.

“Your mother, Illasaya, wants to speak to you,” he reported and Arjuna rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache. The Einzberns were going to field their own champion, which made Illasaya’s motivation suspect. She’s surely already sent them a mystical message. On the other hand, alliances often happened in early stages of the Grail War and maybe he could at least soak them for a plane ticket.

His mother was in the sitting room, alone except for a little pot of tea over a burner. At least, Arjuna thought it was tea. He quickly realized his mistake as Illasaya offered him a bowl.

“Oh, thank you,” Arjuna said, recognizing his favorite breakfast of peaches and cream instant oatmeal. Two packets, one wasn’t enough. Sometimes he had three. Picking up the pot, Arjuna poured the hot water over the oats. His stomach cramped unpleasantly and Arjuna realized he hadn’t eaten much at all the previous day. The pain of losing his eye and the exhaustion of the day had taken away his appetite.

Arjuna took a seat, holding the bowl comfortably in his hands and feeling the heat of it as he waited for the oatmeal to cook. The morning routine was also comforting. For all his life, Arjuna had begun the day in this room, having breakfast with Illasaya. Before they’d been sent away to the Einzberns, his sisters had been here too. Routines were a thing of order so the family didn’t have many, but Illasaya had insisted on this one thing. Arjuna was grateful for it although as a child, he often hadn’t been.

“Would you like some tea?” Illasaya asked and Arjuna hesitated a moment.

“Do you have any mint?” he asked, hoping she did. Mint would be cool and refreshing. Illsaya nodded and drifted to the tea rack, pulling out teabags. Arjuna noticed she was wearing a gown of dark blue with white lace. The lace was not patterned and Arjuna looked into his oatmeal. It was so hard, when his soul cried out for order, but Arjuna was used to the feeling.

“Would you like some tea as well, Karna?” she asked before smiling at his Servant. Karna was standing at attention, his golden spear neatly held in one hand. “We have Darjeeling and Assam, if you prefer something from your homeland.” Arjuna was a bit surprised they had Assam. His mother usually drank Darjeeling. But his brother was a tea fanatic so perhaps he’d picked it up.

“I would prefer Assam, if you please,” Karna said politely and Illasaya dimpled before pulling out another teabag. Arjuna sampled his oatmeal and began to dig in as the teas steeped. Ah, food, it was bliss. His stomach welcomed the infusion of nutrients gratefully.

“Karna, when you take care of Arjuna, please remember not to let him push you away,” Illasaya said conversationally and Arjuna stiffened, utter mortification shooting through him.

“Mother!” Arjuna objected sharply. “I am not ruled by my Origin,” he huffed and Illasaya smiled at him as she gave him his tea.

“An Origin that is also a personality trait is a very troublesome thing, Arjuna. You will struggle against it all your life and it is right that your Servant know,” she said and Arjuna grit his teeth. She was right, which stung all the more. Ignoring it, he concentrated on the food and tea. “Karna, do you understand how Origins work?”

“No,” Karna replied as Illasaya handed him his tea.

“Please, have a seat,” she invited him and Karna rested his spear against a bookshelf before doing that, taking one of the comfortable chairs. Arjuna’s spoon tapped against the bottom of the bowl and he blinked as he realized he’d finished the oatmeal. Setting the bowl aside, he sipped his tea. “The Origin of a magus – or an ordinary person, Origins are not exclusive to magi – is the starting point and the force that defines ones actions throughout life. It is a lifelong urge, a compulsion, and can never be entirely denied. However, some Origins are more troublesome than others. If an Origin is something similar to a personality trait it can develop into an obsession, coming to rule the one who bears it.”

“Arjuna was such a difficult child,” Illasaya reminisced and Arjuna considered trying to drown himself in his tea. “He would have lived in his room if we’d let him. Of course, his Element was part of that, but it was mostly the Origin. Oh, the sulking after I made him start coming to breakfast! And when he had to go to school! You would have thought the poor child was dying, the way he carried on.”

“Mother, must we?” Arjuna said as coldly as he could which, judging from her smile, was a miserable failure. “Did you have any help for the Grail War?” Honestly, that was what he needed. Arjuna knew his hermit-like tendencies had to be controlled, he didn’t need more help with that, let alone embarrassing stories about school.

“Mmm, yes. I’ve already sent word to my family about the summoning,” Illasaya said calmly and Arjuna took a sip of his tea, ignoring his stomach as it complained. He could get more food later, this was too important. “Our chosen vessel is already based out of the castle in Fuyuki and your sister is there. Here, this was sent for you,” Illasaya offered him a scroll and Arjuna blinked before taking it and unfurling it.

To his surprise, the scroll contained a formal offer. Arjuna perused it, feeling cushioned with shock. His help in the Grail War, with the understanding that he would let the Einzbern champion make the wish. In return, training in magic and entry to the Clock Tower. It wasn’t a sealed offer, there would be no compulsion and it could be broken, but it was serious nonetheless. And yet…

Arjuna looked at Karna, who was quietly sipping his tea. Thanks to living with Illasaya for so many years and overhearing his father’s preparations, Arjuna knew how the Grail worked. He vaguely knew a typical magus would have no problem with doing what was required. And yet… Karna felt his regard and aquamarine eyes met his, a calm yet slightly questioning expression on his face. Arjuna looked away, meeting red eyes.

“I must refuse,” Arjuna said and felt a painful squeeze of his heart. They were offering him everything he could want yet the price was too high. Illasaya looked at him solemnly before glancing at Karna.

“Would you mind being sacrificed if it gave Arjuna everything he ever wanted?” Illasaya asked and Arjuna’s breath caught in his throat. Karna blinked slowly.

“No,” he said simply and Arjuna flinched. That was… was…

“Unacceptable. Going into this contest with such a premise is nothing but premeditated murder,” he snapped and saw Karna suddenly gaze at him intently, his blue eyes sharp. _He doesn’t understand._ Arjuna quickly explained. “For a wish within the World, only six Servants have to die and the seventh can also have a wish. But to open the way to the Root and achieve true Sorcery, all seven must die.” Arjuna lifted a hand, showing Karna his Command Seals. “That’s the true purpose of these, to compel the final Servant to kill himself.” Premeditated murder, premeditated betrayal. Arjuna thought the whole system was loathsome, for those who wanted to reach the Root at least. But then, only a magus would care about such a thing and sacrifices were part of magic.

“But if Karna consents to it, would it be so bad?” Illasaya asked and Arjuna ground his teeth together. He couldn’t explain why but he felt it would be even worse. “And we’re prepared to make the agreement geas bound and include formal adoption. You would be Arjuna von Einzbern.” Arjuna’s breath caught in his throat because that truly would be close to his ultimate dream. The Einzbern’s alchemy would be ideally suited to Solitude and Order.

“Must my Master make this decision immediately?” Karna asked and Arjuna looked at him. He seemed remarkably calm for someone in the role of a human sacrifice. Illasaya shook her head.

“No, but he needs to go to Fuyuki immediately. We’ve already purchased the plane ticket.” Illasaya said and Arjuna decided he would take the Einzberns’ up on that much. It would save him over a thousand dollars and that was a good chunk of his savings. “It leaves in six hours.” That was cutting it rather fine.

“Thank you mother. I should pack then,” Arjuna said politely before standing. “I assume you’ve already called the chauffeur?” His family employed one full time since none of them knew how to drive. Illasaya nodded.

“He should be here in a half-hour,” she said and Arjuna nodded before leaving the room. That really didn’t give him much time. Karna trailed after him and Arjuna decided to put him to work.

“Here, can you fill this with all my things from the bathroom? Make sure not to forget the hair gel,” Arjuna said, passing him a bag. “I can’t live without it.” He’d much rather go without a toothbrush and toothpaste, to tell the truth. Karna accepted the bag with a nod.

“Yes Master,” he said and Arjuna wondered what he was thinking. Karna was ridiculously hard to read. Shaking his head, he began packing up his clothes.

Arjuna didn’t think he would be able to stomach the contract but he would work with the Einzberns for now.


	4. Sex!

For Arjuna, the flight to Fuyuki was both boring and stressful.

It was no surprise. It was a very long trip from his home. Arjuna knew he would be in flight for almost sixteen hours. At least the Einzberns were paying for it, and had purchased him as close to a direct flight as possible. Arjuna did his best to sleep through it, vaguely wishing that Karna could be sitting beside him. Alas, no one saw any point in that when his Servant could just stay dematerialized above him.

Meeting him at the Fuyuki airport, though, was a rather welcome face.

“Junea,” Arjuna said warmly and his sister smiled at him. A rather tall, plain girl, she took after their father a great deal, physically. In every other way, though, she was very much an Einzbern. “It’s good to see you.” While he knew she would ultimately be another Master and likely an enemy, Arjuna was still glad to see a familiar face. Behind her were two other Einzbern homunculi, maids from the looks of them.

“Good to see you too, Onii-san,” Junea said before looking at the maids. “Please take his baggage Karyse,” she requested and the maid bobbed a curtsey before taking his luggage. Arjuna knew how the Einzberns worked so despite not having maids around his home, he let her.

“Thank you,” he murmured to the maid, who dipped her head slightly in acknowledgment. Junea led them out of the terminal and Arjuna glanced around, taking in his first sight of Fuyuki. It was early autumn and the trees still had their leaves, but the airport terminal itself was small and rather barren. But then, Fuyuki wasn’t a large transit hub. The plane he’d taken on his final step had seated barely thirty people.

“How have things been for you big brother?” Junea asked as they settled into the car, just making idle conversation. Arjuna shrugged as the maid started the car and pulled out, driving with easy skill.

“As well as could be expected,” he said, which was vague enough to pass muster. Junea was determined to know more, though.

“How did your applications to University go?” _Absolutely nowhere._ Arjuna’s hands tightened for a moment before he managed a smile.

“Unfortunately, father sees no point in allowing me to go,” Arjuna said, reflecting on it grimly. His father had plans for him that didn’t involve schooling, or he had before the summoning. Now he’d likely abandoned them, writing them off with his son. Junea looked mildly confused.

“What? Why? Does he want you to stay at home forever?” _No, just until he gets a good enough offer._ Arjuna was actually a bit surprised Junea hadn’t figured this out. The Einzberns were doing much the same thing these days, after all. “Wait, is he trying to arrange a marriage?!” Ah, finally.

“Of course. My sorcerous trait is rare and precious, after all,” Arjuna said tonelessly as Junea wrinkled her nose. “It’s also possibly hereditary.” That was the holy grail of sorcerous traits, the ones that could be transmitted from father to son and mother to daughter. And unlike many traits, which could be easily defined as non-heritable, Perfect Alignment could potentially be passed on.

“Ugh, Arjuna,” Junea muttered and Arjuna was sure she was mentally filling the rest in. As a man, his situation was actually poorer than a woman in a similar place. Mage society tended to be male dominated, with Crests going to sons before daughters. That meant many of the women who ascended to high places did so by cunning and skill. Not something Arjuna objected to, but he had no illusions. Such a woman would likely keep him firmly in his place, giving him very limited freedom and absolutely no training. In fact, she might even seal away his mage circuits to prevent any possible rebellion from her ‘husband’. Arjuna already felt like his father’s slave. He had no wish to leave that slavery to a new one.

“Enough about me. How has your training with the Einzberns gone?” Arjuna asked and Junea brightened. Soon she was filling his ears about her efforts with homunculi, the pinnacle of alchemy. Apparently, she’d been allowed to directly take part in the creation of the current lesser Grail. Arjuna was a bit vague on what that meant.

He realized, though, when they reached the castle.

“…!” Arjuna took in the Einzbern castle, a bit stunned at the majesty of it. “This must have cost a fortune,” he murmured and Junea dimpled.

“You have no idea! We disassembled the whole thing and brought it here!” …Wouldn’t it have been more practical to just build a new one? Arjuna was sure the Japanese had architects and builders who could handle European… castles… well, alright that would be an unusual order. But architects and builders could be imported and surely someone built modern castles. Didn’t they? Realizing his musings were pointless, Arjuna shook the thought out of his head and followed Junea inside as the maid got the luggage.

A very beautiful woman with red eyes and white hair was waiting for them in the foyer. She was wearing a white dress, with golden tips. She met his gaze with a serene smile and Arjuna suddenly felt on guard. There was something… odd about her. Inhuman.

“Arjuna, this is Irisette. She’s the current vessel of the Grail,” Junea said and Arjuna blinked, swallowing as he realized what he was sensing. This woman was a homunculus and the designated human sacrifice to activate the Grail. Likely only a year or two old, given the way the Einzberns did things. No wonder she seemed inhuman. “Irisette, this is my brother Arjuna and his Servant, Karna.” Karna took the cue and materialized beside him.

“I am pleased to meet you,” he said as graciously as he could manage. She nodded and Arjuna wondered if she could speak.

“I as well,” Karna murmured and Arjuna wondered if he understood her place in this. He made a mental note to explain it later. The Grail War was such a ghastly business.

“It’s supper time. Are you hungry?” Junea asked and Arjuna shook his head.

“No, I’m fine – uh?” Arjuna blinked as Karna gently touched his shoulder.

“Master, you have not eaten since breakfast… yesterday,” Karna said and Arjuna frowned, searching his memory. Had it really been that long? Then he felt a sudden painful cramp in his belly and grimaced, pressing his hand against himself. Yes, it had been that long hadn’t it?

“Oh Arjuna, this again? You know you don’t eat when you’re feeling stressed!” Junea shook her head before turning to a different maid. “Natalie, what does the kitchen have ready, do you know?”

“Yes mistress. We are having beef stew with mushrooms and carrots, served with sourdough bread,” the maid reported and Arjuna felt his stomach cramp even more. Ah, hearing about food was suddenly making the hunger almost unbearable. “And rhubarb tarts for dessert.” That sounded amazing.

“Excellent! We'll meet in the sun room," Junea said and Arjuna wondered what a sun room was.

It was a very open, airy room with beautiful windows, that let in plenty of sun. It was also a reasonably sized room with a table that could comfortably seat six. Arjuna had been afraid they might be having dinner at a ridiculously long table. That would have been awkward at best.

Instead they had a very pleasant meal, familiar and comforting. Arjuna might have preferred a bit of heat in the stew but it was still delicious, fragrant with rosemary. Karna showed no reaction, negative or positive, but tucked in with good appetite. Since Servants didn’t need to eat, Arjuna assumed he liked it.

"Junea - " Arjuna started but she stopped him with a sudden glare.

"We will not speak of anything until you eat at least one bowl of stew and two slices of bread!" Junea snapped at him and Arjuna blushed. Taking a deep breath he looked at his stew and saw it was only a quarter done. What was he doing?

Applying himself, Arjuna set about correcting that. The beef was velvety soft and the gravy was so fragrant and delicious. The sourdough bread, heavily buttered, was the perfect accompaniment. There was red wine as well and Arjuna enjoyed the acidic tang.

When he came up for air, Arjuna had managed to accomplish his goal. There was nothing left in his bowl but traces of gravy that he mopped up with his second slice of bread.

"Good," Junea said, mollified, as Arjuna finished the last bite. "Have a second bowl while we talk."

"Yes mother," Arjuna said with a smile and Junea turned pink as Karna chuckled. Irisette laughed as well but where Karna’s laugh was small but genuine, hers sounded stilted and mechanical. As if she was laughing because she knew she should.

Arjuna accepted his second bowl of stew with a smile and ate it slowly as they finally got down to business.

"I'm going to be summoning tonight. I've secured a relic for what I think will be the Rider class Servant," Junea said with a frown. Then she gave them both a wry smile. "His natural class is Lancer but Rider has to be possible."

"Ah, my apologies," Arjuna said although it was not his fault. Junea shrugged.

"Just one of those things. As long as we can come to an agreement it should be fine." Arjuna swallowed, looking at his food. He was unhappily aware he needed the Einzberns help. His connection to Karna was too weak and Arjuna had no idea how to strengthen it. There had to be a way but his baby lessons and experiments just weren't enough. "Look, Arjuna, can I be blunt here?"

"Please," Arjuna said instantly and Junea spoke quickly and intently.

"You really need our help if you want to live. You're not supporting your Servant properly." Arjuna couldn’t stop himself from stiffening. "It's not your fault! You have more than enough mana and I can tell you're compatible. Your connection just isn't firm enough, probably because of the lack of preparation."

"I am receiving adequate mana," Karna said and Arjuna bit his lip, glancing at him. He was gazing at Junea with a challenging air. His sister was undeterred.

"Yes, but only adequate and you're not doing anything that requires more. Arjuna, can you fully activate your mage circuits and try to send mana to Karna through the link?" Arjuna sighed internally before gently revving his mage circuits. They responded beautifully and the mana filled his body.

As Junea said, though, it wasn't reaching Karna. Arjuna closed his eyes as he tried to understand the problem. It was like the connection between them was a small straw. Hm. Could he force it to widen by exerting pressure? Arjuna concentrated on directing his mana -

"OW!" His concentration shattered as Junea grabbed his ear and pinched. "Junea!"

"Stop that! You could hurt yourself and Karna as well!" Junea snapped, letting go. Arjuna rubbed his abused ear with a frown, reflecting on the fact that he was the older brother. Did his little sister really have to abuse him this way? "What were you trying to do?"

"...Widen the connection between us with pressure from the inside." Arjuna reluctantly admitted, reasonably sure Junea was about to call him an idiot. Fortunately she was more tactful.

"That's exactly the problem with being untrained. What you said is logical but it doesn't work like that. Master/Servant bonds have to be nurtured." ...That seemed extremely psychotic when you intended to murder them. Arjuna decided to keep that thought to himself. "I can give you a simple way to do that but why should I?"

"Ah... because you're my sister?" Arjuna muttered as Junea glared at him.

"Insufficient!" She snapped at him and Arjuna flinched. "I read up on Karna’s legend after mother reported his identity. That golden armor is a damage reducer!" Well, yes, it was armor - "He has a Noble Phantasm that can kill literally anything! He has high divinity! Do you have any idea what a monster you've summoned?"

"Don't call him that," Arjuna responded without thinking. He didn’t know Karna well yet, but his Servant had been nothing but understanding. Junea huffed.

"I meant his power is monstrous. When you can properly supply him he'll be devastating. My Servant is just a man! I can't help you if we're not allies," Junea said firmly and Arjuna looked at the table.

 _I am no kind of a magus._ Arjuna closed his eyes for a moment. Karna had even consented to it. Why was he hesitating? Then a thought occurred to him and Arjuna looked at Karna. He had finished his stew and was looking at them with calm eyes.

"Karna, what is your wish?" Arjuna asked and Karna blinked slowly at him.

"I do not have one," Karna said and Arjuna stared. No wish? "I came because I was called." ...That was bizarre. Was he serious?

"He is the Hero of Charity," Junea said smugly. Arjuna couldn’t help but glower. "You should have looked it up."

"There is no need to shame my Master about his lack of knowledge," Karna said and Arjuna sighed, reaching up to rub his forehead.

"No, she's right, I should have asked." Karna could have told him on the plane flight, if Arjuna had thought to ask. But he'd spent the time pursuing unconsciousness, because of the stress and pain. "There's no way...?" Arjuna couldn’t imagine using his Command Seal to compel his Servant to kill himself. Suddenly, he wondered if that requirement might have something to do with why the Grail ritual had never fully completed. The pairs likeliest to make it to the end would be those with high compatibility. Even if a magus started with the proper intent, would they be able to follow through?

"There might be a way," Junea said and Arjuna's attention snapped to her. She smiled encouragingly. "Not for the ritual itself - all seven Servants are required - but after."

"...?" Arjuna waited, looking at her pointedly. Junea smiled before explaining.

"We're trying to reclaim the Third Magic, which involves manifesting the soul. The ultimate goal of this is immortality. However, for the purposes of your Servant, it would be possible to retain the copy of his soul while releasing the power it contains to the Grail." ...what did that...? "The copy could then be placed into a doll. That's an artificial body. Karna could have a second life." Arjuna’s breath caught in his throat. That would overcome his main objection. And yet...

"Karna, would you want this?" Arjuna asked his Servant. Karna just looked at him solemnly.

"If this is your desire," Karna said and Arjuna grimaced, hiding his face with his hand for a moment. Then he dropped his hand and looked at his Servant squarely.

"This is your future, not mine. I cannot make this decision without knowing if you would desire this," Arjuna said briskly, reflecting that it should not need to be said. Karna blinked slowly before giving the question serious thought.

"I would desire this," Karna finally said and Arjuna felt a great relief.

"Then I will agree," Arjuna said, carefully holding back his joy. Finally, he would be trained as a magus. Finally, he would have a family that valued him. It wouldn't be perfect, of course, but it would have to be better. Even if alchemy didn't work out, they would send him to the Clock Tower. Junea dimpled at him.

"Marvelous! I'll make the contract tomorrow." Ah, yes, a scroll. "For now... Arjuna, there's a very simple way to deepen your connection to Karna." Arjuna looked at her intently. Junea bit her lower lip and she was blushing? "You - you might not want to though."

"Junea, spit it out. Do I have to have sex with him?" Arjuna said acerbically and then blinked as she flushed scarlet. "Oh." Well, that was interesting. It certainly wouldn't have occurred to him. "That would be no problem for me. Karna?" His Servant was staring at them both, his aquamarine eyes wide and surprised.

"Not a problem?" Junea questioned and Arjuna grimaced. This was not a place he wanted to go. "Arjuna, are you gay?"

"I am bisexual," Arjuna said calmly. But then Karna spoke.

"That is not entirely a lie but also not the truth." ...hey! Arjuna glared at his Servant, who gazed back at him with calm blue eyes.

"Arjuna! What has been going on?" Junea snapped, glaring and Arjuna pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't tell me you've just been experimenting. Your Origin is Solitude!"

"That - nevermind," Arjuna muttered. There was no point in protesting that he was not his Origin. "I did not originally seek it out but I have become accustomed to attention from other men." The first time had almost been an accident. "I was offered money," Arjuna said plainly. Junea stared at him, her eyes widening. "It was practical to accept." His father would never have allowed him to have a job. Money was the simplest way to keep him under control.

"Arjuna," Junea whispered and Arjuna glanced at the other two people at the table. Karna was gazing at him with no expression while Irisette was smiling. It was an odd, unsettling smile. "Why would you do that? I don't understand."

"To help me escape, if necessary," Arjuna said, reaching up to rub his forehead. He was feeling so tired. "I was going to wait and see..." His father might actually have found a tolerable spouse for him. Arjuna wasn’t plugged into the magical community but his mother's were and they loved to gossip. "It doesn't matter. We can do this later. Shall we have dessert?" Arjuna recalled a mention of a rhubarb tart. The maid seemed to have been waiting for a signal because she immediately whisked away the dishes and replaced them with the delicate tarts. The crust flaked beautifully beneath his fork and when Arjuna took a mouthful he savored the interplay of sweet and sour on his tongue. Karna made a surprised sound and Arjuna glanced at him. "You've never had rhubarb before?" Arjuna doubted it. Karna blinked before shaking his head.

"No. It is a little like raspberries," he said and Arjuna nodded. "It is good."

"I'm glad you like it," Arjuna said as warmly as he could. Karna gave him a look that was almost troubled before devoting his attention to the dessert. As they ate, Arjuna eyed his Servant surreptitiously. He hadn't even considered Karna’s appearance until now - Arjuna never sought out such things - but he was very attractive. If their connection could be strengthened so simply he would be a fool not to do it.

As they ate the dessert, Arjuna decided. If Karna was amenable to the idea, he would take the Servant to his bed.

It was the practical thing to do.

* * *

 

Arjuna glanced around the room, taking in the splendor that was his new room at the Einzberns’ castle.

It was beautifully appointed in a tasteful color scheme of ivory and cream. Neutral colors, meant for a visitor. The ornate nature of the furniture was not to his taste, but the symmetry of it was pleasing. Arjuna saw that one of the pictures on the wall was slightly skewed and considered fixing it, but then ignored it. He had more important things to deal with at the moment.

Arjuna reached for the zipper of his jacket. He pulled down the zipper in a slow, teasing gesture, hearing the soft purr of the metal teeth. Arjuna slowly eased off the fabric, in a way that would give maximum play to his arms. They were not as muscular as Karna’s, perhaps, but they were still a good feature.

Alas, Arjuna turned to look at Karna and saw his Servant was gazing away blankly. There was no expression to be seen but Arjuna fancied he carried a troubled air.

“Karna, we do not have to do this unless you want to,” Arjuna reiterated and Karna blinked before looking fully at him.

“No, it is fine. I do not mind,” he said and Arjuna reached up to touch his own forehead, closing his eyes for a moment. So he missed the sudden surprise on Karna’s face, followed by a subtle twist of his lips. When Arjuna dropped his hand, Karna was serene as always.

“This is not about minding, this is about consenting. Do you consent to this?” Arjuna asked, hoping Karna would appreciate the difference. Karna blinked slowly at him.

“I do,” he said simply and Arjuna breathed a little easier. “Do you?” …What? His confusion must have showed because Karna amplified. “Do you consent to this, Arjuna?”

“Eh…? What kind of question is that?” Arjuna asked, unable to hold back his surprise. Karna just looked at him solemnly. “I must deepen our connection and replenish your mana.” There was a silence and it stretched uncomfortably, Karna looking at him with those penetrating eyes. Arjuna finally looked away, discomforted. “Use me as you see fit,” he said briskly, reflecting that this should not need to be said. Had he not made it clear that he was accustomed to such things? Karna looked away and Arjuna could not read his expression but he could see the reluctance. “…” Arjuna bit his lip. At this rate, nothing was going to happen.

“I hate to use it for this,” he muttered and then stretched out a hand, regarding his open palm. “I am the silver that never tarnishes,” Arjuna said and completely missed Karna looking at him sharply. “Perfection in thought, word and deed.” All his mage circuits activated, at roughly half-strength, flooding Arjuna with comforting mana. The mana flowed naturally to all of his limbs, circulating like blood and making him feel wonderfully alive. “Perfect Alignment,” Arjuna breathed and felt an unearthly sensation settle over his mind. It was perfect calm, perfect tranquility, perfect alignment. The true essence of his Sorcerous Trait, it made finding his way seem like a parlor trick. Feeling perfectly in tune with the universe, Arjuna turned to Karna. His Servant was staring at him with wide blue eyes.

When Arjuna was like this, he did not think or calculate. He simply did the perfect thing, knowing with all his heart what was best. So instead of speaking – Karna did not need words – Arjuna moved smoothly and slid his arms around his Servant, drawing him close. Karna might have said something but Arjuna silenced him with a kiss.

It was the most tender kiss he’d ever given. Karna’s lips felt soft as flower petals, sweet and yielding. Arjuna did not try to deepen the kiss or invoke passion. Instead, he made a silent request. _This is what I want from you._ An arm went around him and fingers gently stroked his hair. The touch was more like the ruffling of an older brother than a lover’s caress. _I want to be held. I want to be comforted. I want to be loved._ If he had not been in the grip of Perfect Alignment, Arjuna would have been disgusted at himself, to want something so childish. He would have done his best to hide the weakness from his Servant.

But Perfect Alignment was the magic of doing the right thing at the right time. Arjuna had no idea why his Servant responded so strongly, but Karna was tugging him towards the bed with hands that shook a little. Arjuna moved easily with him, allowing his brother (why was he thinking that? They weren’t brothers despite the name) to tug him down with him onto the bed.

“Arjuna, are you sure – “ Karna started but then Arjuna silenced him with another achingly tender kiss.

“You of all people should know that actions speak better than words,” Arjuna murmured and saw Karna swallow, the golden necklace he wore moving with the motion. Arjuna gently pushed Karna’s shoulders and his brother let him, laying on the bed beneath him. Arjuna sat back, hooking his fingers under his shirt and pulling it over his head in a single smooth move. It was perfect and effortless. Then he smiled at Karna’s expression. Shocked and aroused in equal measure, his Servant was staring at him with wide aquamarine eyes. “Clothing, brother,” Arjuna said, his voice gently reproving as he reached for the zipper of his pants. He pulled down the zipper with a steely purr and Karna shuddered before closing his eyes and letting his clothing vanish in a cloud of motes.

Arjuna slithered out of his pants, kicking them off the bed, before hooking his fingers under the waistband of his briefs and pulling them down. They joined the pants on the floor and Arjuna did not care, gazing at his Servant for a moment in appreciation. Karna was more dangerous than beautiful when fully clothed but without the black jumpsuit to hide him, Karna’s beauty shone through. Arjuna’s eyes followed the lines of gold on his skin and he tilted his head to one side before touching them questioningly.

“They are warm, like they are part of you,” Arjuna murmured, intrigued by the oddity. It was more than just body heat. Could the armor be removed at all? Arjuna felt a sudden revulsion at the thought. Shaking away that unpleasant feeling, Arjuna gently traced the gold, hearing Karna’s breath hitch. “You feel that?”

“It tickles,” Karna admitted and Arjuna was enchanted by the small blush beginning to show on white skin.

“Actions speak louder than words, but words prevent misunderstandings. Are you experienced with another man?” Arjuna asked and Karna closed his eyes for a moment.

“No, you will be my first,” Karna said and Arjuna felt a tightness in his chest at the thought. Pressing his body against Karna’s, Arjuna engaged him in another sweet kiss.

“I will teach you,” Arjuna murmured, nuzzling white skin and feeling Karna shiver. Arjuna paused to gently suck his throat, but the golden collar was in the way. The spikes were not sharp but they were unpleasant for this. Arjuna reached behind Karna’s neck with one hand, finding the way the choker opened. Karna did not protest as the gold was drawn away and Arjuna saw what lay beneath. “…!” Arjuna blinked at the ropey scar. What had happened? But he knew it was not the time to ask.

So instead of using words, Arjuna used his body. He gently kissed the line of the scar, pausing to suck and feeling the warm pulse beneath his lips. It seemed odd that Servants, the essence of pure magic, had hearts and heartbeats. But it was a beautiful oddity and Arjuna felt Karna’s ragged breathing, the way he lifted his chin and bared his throat for Arjuna’s attentions. Arjuna gave them, tracing every inch of that scar with his lips and tongue. It amazed him that Karna had survived acquiring it.

As he played with Karna’s throat, Arjuna lowered a hand and found his Servant’s cock. It was already stiff and needy, aching for attention that Arjuna was more than willing to give. Cream slicked fingers ran over that taut flesh and Arjuna slowly stroked Karna’s cock from base to tip. Karna’s hands suddenly gripped his shoulders, the pressure close to painful and Arjuna kissed him again. The grip gentled and white hands began to cautiously move over him, his shoulders and back. Karna’s fingers slid down and ghosted over the mark on Arjuna’s side, the scar left from the cauterized wound. Arjuna shivered – it felt odd, almost ticklish – and devoted more attention to Karna’s cock, gently squeezing and caressing with the palm of his hand. Karna shuddered against him and their eyes met. Arjuna saw heat in Karna’s eyes, desire so intense it reminded him of the sun.

Settling more firmly between Karna’s legs, Arjuna moved up his knees before gently tracing his anus with one lube coated finger. Karna shuddered as Arjuna carefully eased the finger in, slowly massaging the delicate walls. Karna’s eyes were wide and despite the curious non-expression that was still on his face, Arjuna felt that he was caught between exhilaration and fear. Yet, despite the fear, Arjuna knew this was the correct thing to do.

“Perfect Alignment,” Arjuna murmured, deliberately reinforcing his trait. It would fade, if he didn’t do that. Karna almost said something but then Arjuna kissed him again, searching for his prostate with one questing finger. He felt Karna’s jerk, the way his insides quivered around his finger when he found it.

“What is that?” Karna asked, his voice soft and breathy. Arjuna wasn’t surprised that he didn’t know.

“Your prostate. It is part of the penis,” Arjuna explained and smiled as he saw a delicate blush on Karna’s cheeks. His brother’s sweet innocence was beautiful. Vaguely, Arjuna was aware of his own erection, rubbing a bit against Karna’s as he shifted. But that was unimportant compared to his task. Karna needed to be ready to take him before they went any further.

Arjuna concentrated on stretching out his brother, getting him accustomed to the feel of fingers in a place that had never been touched before. First two, then three. With three Karna shivered slightly and Arjuna kissed his throat, feeling the fast beat of his pulse. It reminded him of a butterfly’s wings, beating against his hand.

Arjuna knew when the moment was right. He gently hitched up Karna’s hips, sliding a pillow beneath them to angle him up more comfortably. Gently grasping Karna’s thighs, Arjuna pressed his cock against that well-lubed hole before slowly, carefully sliding himself inside. Karna gasped but Arjuna did not stop, gazing into his Servant’s face as he seated himself. Karna was beautifully flushed, his eyes squeezed shut and sweat beading on his face. As Arjuna watched, Karna raised his hand to his mouth and bit his knuckles. Arjuna gently grasped his wrist, drawing his hand away and aquamarine eyes opened, meeting his in a haze of lust and pain. Arjuna cupped Karna’s cheek and kissed him, slow and achingly tender. Despite the urgent desire to move – Karna was incredibly tight around him – Arjuna held still, letting his inexperienced lover adjust.

After a moment Karna’s hand rose, stroking his cheek and to Arjuna it was permission. He began to slowly move, taking his time as he slid in and out of those clutching, grasping insides. His Sorcerous Trait still guiding him, Arjuna found it easy to restrain his desires. Although his arousal was strong and became even stronger as Karna made soft, sweet little sounds. Cute, he was so cute, that gentle dusting of rose on his cheeks, the haze in his aquamarine eyes and the little bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. So… cute…

“My older brother is adorable,” Arjuna murmured and felt Karna shudder beneath him, his thighs grasping Arjuna’s waist tightly. “Mmm…” Arjuna reached up to gently stroke Karna’s cheek as he speeded his thrusts, taking his Servant more firmly. Arjuna cupped Karna’s face before kissing him again. This time Karna’s mouth was open and Arjuna explored him, tasting him. He was so sweet… their tongues moved together in a passionate dance and Arjuna shuddered as he savored the beautiful feelings. The warmth of Karna’s body, his soft lips, the intense pleasure around his cock.

“Unh… anh…!” The soft sounds that escaped Karna’s lips when they parted made more blood surge to Arjuna’s cock. Gasping, he ground into Karna, seeing the Servant jerk at the intense stimulation. “I’m… going to… unh…!”

“Don’t hold back,” Arjuna said, hearing the husky note to his own voice, the burning lust. “Sing for me… Aniki…” Why did it seem so right to call Karna brother? The question was wiped from Arjuna’s mind as Karna suddenly arched and trembled, his cock erupting messily over them both. The inner walls holding him trembled before tightening and Arjuna felt the pressure in his balls, the coming release. He spent himself in a moment of pure pleasure, bowing his head and shaking from the force of it. Sparks seemed to dance behind Arjuna’s eyes as he came to that peak, that moment of ultimate completion.

Arjuna came back to himself trembling and gasping, feeling Karna’s shaking breaths. Looking into his Servant’s face, Arjuna smiled and gently stroked away a bit of damp white hair. Karna seemed lost in post-coital bliss, his aquamarine eyes hazy and his lips gently parted.

“I… have enjoyed this, very much,” Karna murmured after a moment and Arjuna almost laughed.

“It is not like you to say what we both already know,” Arjuna murmured before kissing Karna again. His lips were still so beautifully soft and the kiss was tender and sweet, but with an edge of the passion they’d just shared. Then he was carefully sliding out of Karna’s body and his Servant shivered a moment before gazing at him for a moment. Arjuna saw the sharpness coming back into those aquamarine eyes as the bliss began to fade. “Please stay,” Arjuna said impulsively. They both had their own rooms, Karna could go to his, but the bed here was big enough. They could share. Karna smiled at him, just a tiny lift of his lips and to Arjuna it was enchanting.

“I will,” he said and Arjuna glanced over his chest and belly, the lines of drying cum there. From rather too much experience, he knew that would be uncomfortable. The residue in other places, even moreso.

“I will take care of you, just rest,” Arjuna said and Karna didn’t question it, closing his eyes. Arjuna smiled as he went to the bathroom, wetting a cloth before bringing it back. Karna hardly stirred as Arjuna began gently tending to him, removing the mess. When he finished, Arjuna settled down on the bed beside him, feeling exhausted and comforted by the presence of his Servant.

Vaguely, he knew he would likely feel different tomorrow. But for now, Arjuna wouldn’t think about it.


	5. Robin Hood

The next morning, Karna awoke feeling warm and content. Yet, something was missing.

For a moment he couldn’t imagine what it was. Then the previous night came back to him and Karna realized that the comforting weight of Arjuna, sharing the bed with him, was absent. Sitting up he glanced around but there was no sign of his Master and he could hear the sound of running water. _Ah._ His Master was taking a shower. Settling back on the bed, Karna just enjoyed the warmth and thought about what had happened the previous night.

_It was beautiful._ Karna felt a faint blush on his cheeks and bit his lower lip. The way Arjuna had kissed him, the pure honesty of his desire, had been beautiful. _I want to be loved._ That message had been in all of Arjuna’s actions, so pure and sincere. Karna’s heart ached for him. The brother he’d known, in the time long past, had never lacked for love. His reincarnation was precisely the opposite and Karna empathized with him greatly. _I want to love him._ Karna wanted to fulfill that desire, give his heart freely. The intensity of the desire surprised him.

Then the shower ended and Karna closed his eyes, before suddenly opening them wide as he felt pain?

“Master?” Karna pushed himself up from the bed, materializing his clothing before going to the bathroom. When he carefully opened the door he saw Arjuna, his naked body dewed with water. The vision was dazzling but then Karna saw what he was attempting to do. “Please, let me help,” Karna said as Arjuna peeled away the medical bandage from his eye. His brother looked at him and Karna felt a bit of sadness at the ugly wound.

“I… please, if you could…” Arjuna was wavering and Karna quickly put an arm around him, helping him sit on the toilet. Then he gently washed the eyelid, removing the crust before reapplying the bandage beneath. The bandages were supplied by Arjuna’s mothers and Karna wondered if they were truly the most effective for this. Yet, they were all they had. Then Arjuna pulled the medical patch back on. “I should think about what I’ll use for a permanent eyepatch,” he murmured and Karna nodded. “I don’t want a prosthetic.” Karna supposed that was largely a cosmetic choice. Then Arjuna was wrapping a towel around his waist. He moved out of the washroom, standing by as Arjuna went to the closet and dressed. The simple act of his brother putting on clothes was far too interesting and Karna averted his eyes. “Ah… Karna, I hate to ask this, I truly do,” Arjuna said and Karna looked up, seeing him put a hand over his face. That mannerism was so like his brother. “But I desperately need time alone.”

“Certainly,” Karna said instantly. He’d been wondering when Arjuna would make that request. The summoning, the conversations, the plane flight… his brother had not truly been _alone_ for some time. Arjuna lifted his hand from his face, surprise flitting across his features. “I will have food delivered to the door.” The maids could knock, then leave. Arjuna smiled in pure relief.

“Thank you, I would appreciate it,” he said and Karna quickly left the room. What would Arjuna do with his time alone? Likely read a book. Karna had noticed he’d packed several in his luggage. Hm, he should find the maids and see what food was available. His Master’s tendency not to eat was troubling.

Feeling secretly very happy, Karna went to find the maids.

* * *

 

“Ah,” Arjuna murmured, sitting on the bed. “I am so pathetic.” Last night had been a beautiful sexual experience but in the cold light of the morning there was room for so many regrets.

The first thing Arjuna regretted was the use of Perfect Alignment. As always, under the influence of it he’d done things that were ‘perfect’ yet… not quite right, not to his normal mind at least. It was a dangerous thing to do, as well, as Arjuna had learned the hard way. He flinched visibly at the thought as the memories came back, but then Arjuna forced them away, grounding himself. Fortunately Karna was a Heroic Spirit and very stable so Arjuna wasn’t worried that Perfect Alignment would warp him. And yet…

“He must think I am pathetic,” Arjuna rubbed a hand over his face, closing his eyes. “Ah.” That childish desire to be loved and held. Arjuna hated that about himself so much. “I probably need therapy,” he said with black humor, thinking about his childhood. It had been so warm up until the age of six. Then everything had changed. _A disappointment to everyone._ His mother even more than his father. Father had other sons after all, but Arjuna was his mother’s only…

Forcing away thoughts of the past, Arjuna took a deep breath and straightened his posture. If Karna thought him a silly child there was nothing to be done about it but to go onwards. He would learn to use his Mage Circuits and prove himself worthy of being a Master. Fortified by the thought, Arjuna stood and stretched. Hmm, what books had he brought…?

He was sorting through his luggage when there was a knock at the door. Going to answer, Arjuna found no one there but a covered tray of food on the floor, with a small folded note. Picking it up with a small smile – that was kind, he really didn’t want any human contact right now, even if it was only a maid – Arjuna carried it into his room. Setting it on the desk, he pulled the cover off and smiled in pleasure. Oatmeal, handmade this time, with a side bowl of brown sugar, another of raisins and a small jug of cream. This was even better than the instant packets he usually favored. Picking up the note, he quickly read it.

_Arjuna, I know your Origin must be driving you mad, so please do whatever you like but join us for lunch. I’ll introduce you to my Servant and we can begin your training after that._

_-Junea_

Arjuna nodded to himself. While he’d like more time, the training was urgent, they could only spare so much. Settling in to eat, Arjuna considered what book to read. He favored fantasy books and had a good selection. Hmm, perhaps the collected stories of Robin Hood, it was something he’d read many times but always good to re-read. Yes, he would do that. Book decided, Arjuna concentrated on the food.

He was already starting to feel better about this.

* * *

 

Arjuna felt calm and refreshed when he joined everyone for lunch.

_I truly needed that._ Several hours of reading and music had done wonders for his mental state. Arjuna knew he couldn’t let his Origin rule him, but he did need to satisfy it. Doing otherwise left him a frazzled, snappish mess.

Now, though, he felt fine and was able to be social without much strain. So he was able to politely greet the red haired man in green who was sitting at the table, smoking a cigarette and tapping it out into an empty beer bottle.

“Hello. Are you Junea’s new Servant?” Arjuna asked, fairly sure he was. The costume he was wearing was rough homespun and the fastenings looked handmade, the sewing heavy and coarse.

“Yeah, that’s me,” the man said gruffly, although the harshness was marred by the fact that his voice was a very pleasant tenor. “Who the hell are you? Although you’re at least not a fucking doll.” Arjuna pursed his lips at the rudeness before responding.

“Arjuna, Master of Heroic Spirit Karna,” he said pleasantly and the man lifted his head, a bit of surprise flitting across his face. Arjuna noticed that he was handsome, in a sharp, fox featured sort of way. “I’m also Junea’s brother. May I ask your class and name?” The man gazed at him for a moment, his hazel eyes sharp and assessing. Then he took a drag on his cigarette before tapping out a bit of ash into his beer bottle.

“Why not. Robin summoned into the class of Archer,” he said and Arjuna blinked. Archer? Junea had been expecting Rider… then Arjuna stared.

“Wait, Robin?” he asked carefully and the red-haired man nodded. “Robin Hood?” Now that he knew, the costume was familiar. Green tunic and cloak and brown pants, into light leather boots.  Not riding boots, no, more the kind you’d use in the forest. “I… am pleased to meet you,” Arjuna said humbly, bowing his head a little. Hazel eyes widened a touch in surprise. “I’ve read all of your stories.” Well, the relatively modern ones. Arjuna knew the legend went very far back. “And the movies…” Plural. But did Disney ones really count?

“Uh, that’s nice,” Robin said and Arjuna tried to figure out what to say. Then Junea walked into the room, Karna behind her.

“Oh, Arjuna! You had a good time reading? I see you’ve met my Servant! What were you two discussing?” Junea’s cheer seemed forced to Arjuna and he could see the subtle signs of stress. He hesitated and Robin was the one to answer.

“Oh, he’s just telling me about how he read my books. And apparently there’s a movie, for some godforsaken reason,” the Heroic Spirit said before taking a pull from his cigarette. Arjuna felt a moment of horror as Junea’s eyes widened.

“Oh, of course, I’d forgotten about that! You were totally his idol when he was, umm… six to eight?” Junea said and Arjuna wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment. Junea tapped her lower lip, remembering. “He was the cutest l’il thing in that green cloak carrying a bow. He’d spend all day in the woods trying to shoot things with it.” Robin was giving him a strange look. Arjuna put a hand over his face. “He’d tell everyone he wanted to be just like Robin Hood when he grew up. I mean, when he wasn’t saying he wanted to be a cat.”

“JUNEA!” Arjuna yelped. That was going too far! “Stop it, or I’ll tell him what you wanted to be as a child!” That would serve her right! But Junea only laughed.

“All girls want to be princesses Arjuna, telling him I wanted to be Elsa is just boring. Not every little kid gets into Robin Hood the way you did though.” …Could he sink through the floor? The man was right here! “And you never totally grew out of it, remember when –“

“Enough,” Karna said, calmly yet very firmly. Arjuna mentally blessed him as he stepped towards the table. “I am Heroic Spirit Karna.”

“Eh, if I said I’d ever heard of you I’d be a liar,” Robin Hood said, ignoring the revelations about Arjuna’s childhood idolatry. He could not be more thankful. Robin put out his cigarette before reaching into his cloak and pulling out another. “But then, I reckon you haven’t heard of me either. That so?”

“That is so,” Karna said and Arjuna hesitated. Should he - ? But then Robin Hood took it out of his hands.

“Robin Hood is actually many people, all of whom took the name when they donned the mantle of rebellion. Some rebelled against their lords, some against conquerors, and some were frankly scum. But overall, we were good people, despite the ones who sullied the name. Steal from the rich and give to the poor, all that rot,” Robin said before taking another draw from his cigarette, letting the smoke drift in the air. “Most of us were hung, if we didn’t bleed to death from a dozen holes. What’s your sob story?”

“I was a hero and a king. I conquered most of the world to give to my best friend, the man I admired the most in the world. In the end, however, I was overcome by treachery and curses and killed by my own brother,” Karna said and Robin tapped out a bit more ash, just looking at the other spirit. “He did not know we were related. It was… not dishonorable.”

“I think you’re whitewashing that but whatever, not my business,” Robin said before gesturing at the table. “Why don’t you all have a seat and we can have a powwow? If we’re really on the same side,” he said, glancing at Junea. She nodded firmly.

“I have the geas scroll ready for Arjuna to sign. Arjuna?” Junea passed him the paper and Arjuna took a seat before reading it carefully.

“It is perfect,” Arjuna murmured as he read the terms. He was to pledge his full aide in the Grail War but his adoption was NOT contingent upon success. Failure would likely mean death anyway, but there was always a possibility someone would spare him, so Arjuna appreciated that. The Einzberns were pledging to fully adopt him and have him trained in whatever magic suited him best. Arjuna also appreciated that. If Alchemy did not suit him he could go to the Clock Tower instead. They were also pledging to capture the copy of Karna’s soul and decant it into a doll body, and that part was contingent upon success. Arjuna nodded and signed his name, feeling a lightness in his heart. It was done and he had chosen his course.

“Excellent! As the current emissary of the Einzberns, I will sign as well,” Junea said before adding her name to the document. Arjuna felt even lighter at that. It was good to have a path chosen and he could not imagine that it could be the wrong one.

Wrong… wait a moment.

“Junea, what happened to your plan to summon Rider?” Arjuna suddenly asked, realizing something was off. Robin Hood could have no Rider or Lancer class, he was always an Archer, what had happened? Junea stiffened and Robin Hood rested his cheek in one hand.

“My artifact must have been fake or something although I can’t see how it was! Instead of getting Hector of Troy – “ Ah, that explained it, he would be foremost a Lancer but secondly a Rider. “I got this chain smoking, loud-mouthed idiot instead!” Arjuna blinked and glanced at Karna, who met his gaze. He was sure they were thinking the same thing.

“Fuck off bitch,” Robin muttered as he tapped out a bit more ash and Arjuna internally cringed. Junea glared at him and Arjuna quickly spoke.

“Karna, can you explain your abilities to Robin, please?” Anything to get them off this topic. Karna nodded and began detailing his capabilities.

For Arjuna, listening to Karna calmly relate all the ways he could annihilate his opponents, and his extreme defensive abilities, was a mixed experience. On one hand he was elated to find that Junea had not been exaggerating when she’d called his Servant monstrous. On the other hand, Arjuna was aware he’d have to support this and there was… a downside. A very unpleasant downside. Arjuna glanced at Robin, who was smiling. It wasn’t a nice smile and Arjuna was very glad the Archer was on their side. If anyone would be suited to exploit the weakness, it was him.

“Well, with that much power already present, why am I even here?” Robin jibed and Arjuna winced. Junea replied, oblivious.

“Because Arjuna is helping me to win the cup for the Einzberns so I need my own Servant,” she said and Robin stared at her. Arjuna reached up to rub his face.

“That was sarcasm, Junea,” he mumbled, feeling a touch exasperated. Junea seemed more enthusiastic about Karna than he was. Didn’t she see the dangers? Robin barked a laugh.

“At least someone noticed! Fuck girl, he’s a wonderful Servant. He’s also the kind who gets dogpiled right out the gate,” Robin said before putting out his cigarette and smiling nastily at Karna. “That’s so isn’t it? How many times have you faced an alliance of three or even four Servants?”

“I cannot remember. But it does not matter. With my Kavacha and Kundala, I can protect my Master,” Karna said challengingly and Arjuna realized that he understood the problems perfectly. Robin saw that too and his smile lightened to a rather pleasant expression before he nodded.

“You’ll have to. He’s your great weakness,” Robin said, likely for Junea’s benefit. Then he looked at her directly. “Look, this Servant is a problem. If the other Masters get wind of him they are seriously going to go after him right off. That’s what always happens if a Servant comes out too strong. The weak band together to get rid of them so they can have a chance.”

“I suppose you would know about that,” Junea said snidely and Arjuna wondered what her problem was. Yes, she hadn’t gotten the Servant she wanted but Archer was still a powerful class. “Tell them your abilities.” Robin’s lips tightened but he obliged.

“I’m an ambusher. My skills run towards poisons. My Yew Tree is the greatest of them, I can create a bounded field and fill it with poison, forcing my enemies to destroy the tree if they want to clean it. The poison is damned annoying for a Servant but quickly gets lethal for a Master, although they can purge it,” Robin said before pulling out a new cigarette. He didn’t light it, though, just toying with the cylinder. “I excel at setting traps. Tangled Thorns is good, it can immobilize and poison Servants. If they tear out of it, the poison barbs remain in the flesh and start to rot, making the poison worse.” …So this was Robin Hood’s forest lore. It was rather nasty. “I have poisoned arrows and the thing is, if my target is already poisoned, the damage starts to multiply. At that point, I’ve got them.” Robin frowned before lighting his cigarette again. “Thing is, this is all ambush stuff. It works a hell of a lot better if I set it up ahead of time and lure the enemy in.”

“The Yew Tree. Can you exclude your allies from the poison?” Arjuna asked and Robin paused before shaking his head. “Mmm.” That was troublesome. “Tangled Thorns?” Again, another headshake. “Ah.” How effective would that be against Karna? “Karna… poisons, how do they affect you?” Not that he thought Robin Hood would deliberately target him but from the sound of it, they might have to let Karna act within Robin’s bounded field and take the damage.

“I am affected but the damage is reduced. However, once they begin entering my body and attack me from the inside, there is no defense,” Karna admitted and Arjuna was honestly glad that Robin was on their side. He seemed uniquely suited to deal with Karna.

“Tangled Thorns can be as big or as small as I want it though,” Robin said before deliberately blowing a smoke ring. Arjuna was mildly impressed, that was an interesting trick. “And I manifest it after my enemies are in position. You could get knocked into it, I guess, but overall it’s not a problem. Yew Tree is.” Robin paused before half-shrugging. “I usually fight on my own.”

“Perhaps if you show me Yew Tree I can see what I can whip up to protect Karna from it,” Junea said and Arjuna thought that was quite a good idea. Robin was less than enthusiastic but shrugged before nodding. Then the outlaw leaned forwards, eyes intent as he looked at Arjuna.

“Look kid, you seem to have a head on your shoulders. I think we should keep your Servant under wraps for a while,” he said and Arjuna felt almost entranced. It was partly his childhood crush on this man, but Robin Hood also had a distinct charisma. “Pretend I’m the only Servant, get him to act from the shadows. Do you think you can handle that?” Robin said to Karna, who blinked slowly.

“If it is my Master’s will,” Karna said simply and Arjuna felt that he completely meant it. Robin lifted his eyebrows before giving him a wry smile.

“An obedient type? Not my type, as you might have noticed.” Robin put out his cigarette in the bottle before standing. “I’m going to go practice with my bow for a while. You guys do whatever you do.”

“That’s fine. We need to begin Arjuna’s training. Karna, why don’t you go with him and see what he can do?” Junea suggested and Karna glanced at him. Arjuna nodded, wondering how Karna and Robin Hood would actually get along. They were very different but not in a way that would immediately cause friction.

Karna followed Robin out and Junea brought out three books with a devilish smile.

“Alright! Let’s see what you already know,” she said and Arjuna felt a qualm as he looked at the books. They… looked more advanced than the few he’d gotten his hands on. “Let’s start with the very basics…” Soon, Arjuna was doing his best to answer Junea’s questions, well aware he was likely failing. Yet, there was no reason to be ashamed. It wasn’t his fault his training had been cut off. Arjuna had to keep reminding himself of that, though.

He’d never taken to failure well.


	6. More Sex!

Karna knew men like Robin Hood.

Superficially rude and crude, the man had a strong code of honor and lived up to it in every aspect. It might not be the kind of code most other people obeyed, but it was a code nonetheless. Robin himself would no doubt deny the existence of such a thing, but Karna knew it was there.

Robin Hood was also a natural leader. Karna could feel the charisma and had seen his Master react to it, to his mild displeasure. He felt a mild reaction himself, when Robin turned and gazed at him intently.

“I don’t know a ding-dong about you personally, but I knew another hero like you once. He could use a bow, can you?” Karna blinked at the expression – ding-dong? – but nodded. “Care to show me your skill?” Robin Hood lifted a hand and a bow appeared in it. Karna accepted it before glancing it over. It was a very fine bow, made of yew. It was certainly not as obviously magical as Gandiva, but he felt a tingle as he touched it. As he touched the bowstring, an arrow magically appeared in his hand. Karna frowned and glanced it over, noting the discolored head.

“This is poisoned?” Karna asked to be sure and Robin Hood nodded.

“It’s a property of the bow. I didn’t have that when I was alive, had to coat my arrows like anyone, but that bow is part of Robin Hood’s mythos so I have it now.” …Interesting. A fragmented hero was an odd thing. Glancing around for a suitable target, Karna found one easily. They were standing out in the wooded area surrounding the Einzbern castle and it appeared Robin Hood had already been making himself at home. A crude dummy was awaiting his attentions.

Karna shot three arrows in succession, finding the way they materialized to be extremely pleasant. His own bow had never been so accommodating, when he’d been alive. All three of the arrows hit the target although one was very poor, a glancing shot.

“Not bad although that last one only nicked him. Can you fire while moving?” Robin asked and Karna nodded. He then began to demonstrate that, ducking and dodging while firing his arrows into the target. “Nice! Archer is your alternate class?”

“It is a possibility. Rider is another,” Karna said before giving Robin Hood a feral smile. “Now will you show me your skill with a lance?” he asked and warm brown eyes widened a moment before the red-haired man barked a laugh.

“Never held one in my life! But I’ll show you my skill with a sword if you like,” Robin said before shoving his cloak back, revealing the hilt of his blade. It was a simple thing, bound in brown leather and he drew it with a steely sound. Karna noticed the blade was as practical looking as the hilt, simple but finely made steel.

“I would be honored,” Karna replied before summoning his lance.

Karna did not go easy on Robin, because that was not his way. But Robin Hood had real skill with the sword, almost Saber level skill, and held him off for a reasonable length of time. Then, of course, it was over. Karna was still impressed.

“I am impressed,” he said, speaking only the truth as was his way. Robin laughed as he got up, brushing himself off a bit.

“I’m still dead. Where’s my – oh thanks,” Robin said as Karna handed over his sword. It had landed near him. “Truth is, some Robin’s are better with the sword than others. Of all of us, I’m the best,” he said it without pride. It was merely a statement of fact. “If the legend weren’t of an Archer, I might qualify for Saber.”

“Would you want that?” Karna asked curiously. Robin immediately shook his head as he sheathed his sword.

“No, no reason for it. I’m not like that other poor bastard, maundering on about how a class change might fix his E rank luck,” Robin grinned and Karna tilted his head curiously. “Just another Archer, we had a chat over drinks. Tell me, why are you here? What’s your wish for the Grail?” Robin abruptly changed the subject and Karna was willing to go along.

“I have no wish. I am here because I was called,” Karna said simply. To him, it was perfectly logical. As the Hero of Charity he could not refuse any reasonable request. (there was some room to refuse truly unreasonable ones) “What is your wish?” Karna asked, turning the question around. Robin smiled and it was surprisingly open and sweet.

“I have no wish.” Truth. “I just came for a good fight.” That was a complete lie and Karna opened his mouth to point it out but Robin continued, making eye contact as he spoke. “My motives to be here are entirely pure.” …Absolute truth. Karna closed his mouth.

“I see,” he said slowly, gazing at Robin Hood, who reached into his cloak and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He pulled one out and lit it with a practiced motion.

“You might want to discuss that with your Master,” Robin said lightly and Karna knew he’d been given a message, a very intriguing one. And it was quite obvious to him that Robin did not like or trust his own Master and was hiding his true purpose from her. Karna might have disapproved, but the ring of truth in that final statement still lingered. _My motives here are entirely pure._ What did that mean? “Want to get something to drink? Hey, d’you drink beer?”

“Yes,” Karna said instantly, his mouth feeling dry at the thought. It had been so very long since he’d had a good beer. Once, it had been his favorite drink. Robin Hood grinned.

“I think we’re going to get along.” Karna didn’t quite agree, although he said nothing. He’d had very few friends in his life and there was… an issue…

Karna followed Robin inside and they both holed up in a nice study, full of dark wood and books, but with good tables to hold food and drink. They were drinking some very good dark beer when that issue arrived.

“Karna, Robin!” Arjuna looked very tired and slightly disheveled, his hair disarranged. To Karna, it was adorable. “Junea finally set me free… do you have any more of those?” Arjuna asked as he noticed the beer. Robin nodded, picking up a beer and twisting the top off with a deft twist of his hand. Then he pushed it along the table. “Thank you,” Arjuna said with a warm smile and Karna felt an odd twist in his chest. That feeling, what was it?

The conversation that followed was warm and pleasant and as Karna observed Robin and Arjuna interacting, he felt less and less happy. Arjuna was very interested in Robin and Karna could see the quick bond forming between them. It… annoyed him. Frowning, Karna looked into his beer. It was fine that his Master was making friends with another Servant.

“Oi, Karna, what do you think?” Robin suddenly asked and Karna blinked as he was recalled to the conversation.

“Forgive me, I was not paying attention,” he said and from the half-smile on Robin’s face, Karna thought he’d noticed that. That was irritating. Arjuna just smiled, though.

“We were talking about Robin showing me how to use a bow, but he said you could as well,” Arjuna said easily and Karna realized he really should have been paying attention. “Would you care to? Robin will let you borrow his although we’ll have to see if the Einzberns have one I can use.”

“I’m not much of a teacher,” Robin lied. Karna knew he should feel grateful to the other Heroic Spirit and he tried to feel it, he really did. But the feeling that welled up in his chest was dark and spiteful. Karna had to firmly supress it.

“I would be honored,” Karna said as smoothly as he could manage. Fortunately, only Duryodhana, his lost best friend, could have noticed the slight edge to his voice. Robin Hood and Arjuna certainly didn’t as they finished their beer. After that, Karna went with Arjuna to help him find a bow, and tried to calm his mind. These reactions he was experiencing were unbefitting an adult, let alone the Hero of Charity. What was wrong with him today?

Karna had no idea but he would work hard to control it.

* * *

 

Later the same day.

_Something is wrong,_ Arjuna thought as he watched Karna.

His Servant seemed perfectly as usual, calm and composed as he leaned against the wall, his spear held gently but readily in one hand. Yet Arjuna caught the quiet hint of animosity in him while he was speaking with Robin Hood, and the way blue eyes trailed after the Archer as he left. Arjuna rubbed his forehead, wishing he thought he was imagining things.

“Karna, this might be difficult for you, but I want a truthful answer to my question,” Arjuna said and his Servant looked at him, a trace of surprise on his face. “Are you jealous of Robin?” Aquamarine eyes widened and Karna seemed taken aback. But then his eyes became remote, as Lancer analyzed himself.

“…Yes. I am,” he finally said before looking away. A faint blush colored white cheeks. “This is most unlike me,” Karna said and Arjuna believed it.

“I can explain it. It’s an effect of Perfect Alignment,” Arjuna said, reflecting on it grimly. He’d thought Karna would be immune but it seemed he was mistaken. Karna stared at him and he elaborated. “It acts as an attraction to everyone who experiences it. I learned that the hard way, as a child.” Invoking it to get an A+ in public speaking had been the worst mistake of his life. That one action had made Arjuna the darling of his class, with every student desperate to be his friend. For a child with an Origin of Solitude, it had been a nightmare. “I assumed you would be immune… I’m sorry.” Karna seemed to be thinking about it.

“I do not think it is only that, Master. Part of what… vexes me, is that you knew his story but not mine,” Karna finally said before looking at him squarely. “Why?” Arjuna blinked but didn’t have to think about it. He knew the answer.

“Disney movies,” he said and Karna seemed confused, beneath his usual non-expression. “Also children’s books. Your story is too complicated for a child, and if there are children’s books my mother never gave me one.” Arjuna gave Karna a small smile. “She never introduced me to her culture at all, really.” Arjuna wasn’t sure why. His mother would not talk about her past. “If it makes you feel any better, if I had known your story I might have picked you for an idol. You would certainly have suited me better than my namesake,” Arjuna said wryly and Karna blinked slowly.

“Why?” he asked and Arjuna was surprised at the honest and innocent question. Was it not obvious?

“I am anything but a prince,” Arjuna said and saw a rather odd look on Karna’s face for just a moment. He couldn’t place it and then it was gone. “Also, think about the timeline…” Karna probably hadn’t noted the ages. “My training stopped at six. Shortly after, I became obsessed with Robin Hood. It was partly because I had more time on my hands, but mostly because he symbolized rebellion against tyranny.” He could recall playing in the woods and imagining running away to join Robin Hood’s band, to escape the unpleasant atmosphere that was his home. “He was perfect for me at the time.”

“I see. That makes sense,” Karna said after a moment of thought before looking at him curiously. “But you have not explained why you think my story is more suitable than my brother’s.” Hn.

“You partly symbolize rebellion as well, against the dictates of society,” Arjuna said slowly, thinking about it. He’d done some reading on his hero now, although he wasn’t nearly through the original story. “My… namesake, though, was a prince from birth. If anything, he seems to symbolize the things I hate.” The Awarded Hero, adored by all. “I loathe being adored.”

“I see,” Karna said and Arjuna thought he could see something almost pitying in him. Well, that was not what he wanted. Instead he stepped close to Karna and reached up to cup his face. There was a flicker of surprise in those aquamarine eyes that quickly turned to warmth as Arjuna drew him into a deep and passionate kiss.

“There is no Servant I would want but you,” Arjuna murmured in his ear and felt Karna’s hand come up, gently stroking his hair in a tender gesture. “Please, come with me.” There was no reason they shouldn’t transfer mana again and every reason they should. Besides, Arjuna wanted this.

“I would be honored,” Karna murmured and Arjuna could detect the real feeling in his voice, the warmth of lust. Their eyes met and Arjuna felt a powerful tug on his libido. Taking a small, shaking breath he reached out and took Karna’s hand. Arjuna was acutely aware of the roughness of Karna’s skin, the callouses from handling his weapons and chariot. What would it be like to feel those hands on him? Could he convince Karna to take a more active roll?

Arjuna wasn’t sure, but he longed to find out.

* * *

 

Karna followed Arjuna to his room, appreciating the insane irony of the things he’d said.

_I am anything but a Prince. He seems to symbolize the things I hate. I loathe being adored._ Karna knew his brother well enough to know that the original Arjuna would have felt precisely the same way. How terrible and strange it was, to be given a priceless gift that went against one’s very nature.

Karna knew that Arjuna was partly right to blame Perfect Alignment for causing the feelings of jealousy in him. Yet, only partly. Perfect Alignment was deeply attractive, drawing Karna in, but he was too level-headed to be captivated by just that. Karna was interested in Arjuna because he was the reincarnation of his brother. The strange similarities and the stark differences intrigued him. Karna wanted to know Arjuna better, be close to him, and Perfect Alignment was only a facet of that desire.

Then Arjuna was pulling him into a kiss and Karna yielded easily, as was his way. It was different though. The tenderness from before was lacking, replaced with burning passion and Karna wasn’t entirely sure what to do. Why was his Master not…?

“Perfect Alignment is like a cheat. It bypasses the process of actually knowing someone,” Arjuna murmured in his ear and Karna shivered slightly at the feeling of his warm breath. “I want to learn what you like and don’t like. I want to know why. I want to know you.” _I want to know you._ Karna thought that was perhaps the ultimate compliment.

Words seemed meaningless so instead, Karna allowed his hands to explore, feeling Arjuna’s body beneath his clothes. Ah, but he wanted those gone, they were a great hindrance. Karna fumbled a little on Arjuna’s shirt and buttons popped, to his annoyance. Arjuna chuckled softly and Karna felt his cheeks heat, as he looked into Arjuna’s face and met dark, warm eyes.

“Impatient…” Arjuna murmured before kissing him again. Arjuna’s tongue was warm and alive against his and Karna delved deeply into his mouth, allowing his hands to trail over the hard planes of Arjuna’s chest and waist. He was well-muscled for such a young man.

They tumbled onto the bed together, a bit clumsily as Karna continued disrobing his Master. Arjuna slid a finger under the edge of his clothing and tugged, a wordless command. Karna obeyed it, letting his clothing and armor vanish in sparks of mana. They kissed as Karna pulled down the zipper of Arjuna’s pants, pushing down the fabric. Arjuna helped, kicking away the clothing as soon as it was far enough.

“Karna… I love this…” Arjuna murmured, his eyes hazed with pleasure and Karna thought he understood. Cupping the back of his head, Karna pulled Arjuna into a kiss, deep and passionate. _I will take you this time._ He wanted to, he desperately wanted to.

They kissed until Karna was feeling breathless and had to stop, pulling away and meeting burning brown eyes. Arjuna was so warm and willing beneath him but Karna remembered what was needed. Looking around, he saw the jar of cream was on the bed stand. He had to slide off Arjuna a bit, to their mutual displeasure, but then Karna had the lubricant and was back. Arjuna moved his legs up, draping them over Karna’s shoulders with easy flexibility. That motion fully exposed him and Karna took a soft, shaking breath as he opened the jar and coated his fingers.

“Please warn me if I am hurting you,” Karna said, knowing that words were sometimes important. Arjuna murmured a soft affirmative, looking at him with lust hazed eyes. Karna swallowed before slowly sliding a finger into his Master, spreading lotion inside him. Arjuna moaned softly and Karna looked at him in concern before realizing it was pleasure. His cheeks heating a bit, Karna went back to his task, spreading his brother wider and adding more fingers. Arjuna took everything easily but he was… experienced…

Pushing that thought aside – it gave him an odd, troubled feeling – Karna withdrew his fingers before replacing them with his length. He seated himself slowly, both to let Arjuna adjust and to make certain he was in control. Karna found the incredible tightness, combined with the fact that this was Arjuna, incredibly arousing. Had he always wanted his brother this way? Karna didn’t think so but at the moment, with his mind scrambled by what he was experiencing, he wasn’t sure.

“Karna, please, I want more…” Arjuna’s breathy voice sent more blood to his already straining cock. Karna gasped before surging into his Master, filling him with one quick movement. “Ah…!” It felt so incredible, so wonderful. Karna paused for a moment, gazing into Arjuna’s face. He looked delicious, his dark skin lightly dewed with sweat, his dark eyes full of need. “More… please…”

“Yes,” Karna breathed before moving. In and out, out and in, his body guided by an ancient rhythm. Each time he pressed in, Arjuna made sounds, little mews and cries of pleasure. “My brother is… vocal…” And it was marvelous. Karna reached between them to grip and stroke Arjuna’s cock. The skin was so soft, almost velvety, beneath his palm.

The position they were in, with Arjuna’s legs over his shoulders, did not allow for kissing. Karna regretted that but still found it beautifully arousing, the way Arjuna’s body flexed and the expression on his face.

“Why do we… call each other that?” Arjuna breathed a question Karna never intended to answer. And he easily wiped it out of Arjuna’s mind as he gently thumbed the head of his cock, pressing into him firmly. “Ahn…!” Arjuna’s gasp and push back met his next thrust, making Karna gasp. The way their bodies were joined, the friction between them, was so intense it verged on unbearable. Yet, Karna wanted to prolong the experience as much as he could. He would… do that…

Arjuna was the one who came to a peak first. Karna watched in fascination as his brother arched, his eyes wide and his finger’s tightly wound in the bedsheets. The clutching warmth around him trembled and tightened as Arjuna’s cock pulsed, heavy white fluids splattering his chest and belly. The sight and feelings brought Karna to his moment and he cried out Arjuna’s name just as he came. Pleasure radiated through his belly as he spent himself, filling Arjuna with his cum. As he did, Karna felt a deepening of the connection between them, another surge of mana. It was… invigorating…

They were both left breathless, sweaty and satisfied. Karna just took in the sight of Arjuna’s face, his eyes closed as he breathed slowly, his skin still delicately dewed with sweat. Then he gently pulled away, letting his Master’s legs slide down, off his shoulders. Arjuna opened his eyes before smiling. It was a soft, sweet expression that made Karna’s breath catch.

“Please, stay with me tonight,” Arjuna murmured and Karna wanted nothing else. He settled in beside his Master and they kissed. It was gentle now, so soft and gentle, reminding Karna of the first time they were together. Arjuna’s lips were warm and slightly chapped. “Mmm, your lips are so soft,” Arjuna breathed and Karna responded thoughtlessly.

“Yours are chapped,” he said before realizing that might not have been wise. Fortunately, Arjuna just chuckled, his shoulders shaking slightly.

“Ah, I’ll apply some chapstick then… mmm…” Arjuna reached for the blankets, pulling them over them both before snuggling into them. Karna just watched him for a moment, a small smile on his face. Arjuna was so beautiful, so completely relaxed. When he’d been alive, he had never been privileged to see his brother this way. Karna was very glad to see it now.

Feeling warm and happy with life, Karna closed his eyes and joined Arjuna in slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Arjuna woke up before Karna.

Arjuna yawned and nestled more firmly into his blankets, unwilling to give up the vestiges of the odd but rather pleasant dream he was having. It blew away, though, and he reluctantly opened his eyes. Arjuna blinked away the sleep, then smiled at the sight across from him. Karna’s head was gently pillowed as he lay on his side, facing Arjuna. He was breathing softly but steadily, his face utterly relaxed in sleep and his earring glittering softly in the light from the window. Vaguely, Arjuna wondered if he ever removed it. Was it comfortable to sleep in?

Then Arjuna shifted slightly and realized he was sticky and a touch sore. The soreness was nothing new – he always felt that way, it didn’t bother him at all anymore – but the stickiness, the dried cum that was caked to his body, was unpleasant. It was always like that… usually Arjuna was fastidious about washing himself before sleeping but with someone he truly wanted, it was unromantic to say the least.

_Someone I truly want._ Arjuna smiled as looked at the pale face across from him, the way Karna’s eyelashes gently brushed his cheeks. They were long for a man, pale and translucent as his hair. _I want him._ They hadn’t needed to do mana transfer last night. Already, Arjuna could feel the connection between them deepening and strengthening. Last night had been because they’d wanted to.

Karna shifted slightly and opened his eyes, hazy and unfocused. They quickly sharpened, focusing on him and Arjuna couldn’t resist. He pushed himself close and gently kissed Karna, noticing again how soft his lips were. Arjuna felt a warmth in his belly, a flicker of desire.

“We should shower,” Arjuna breathed as they parted, feeling a bit breathless. He might have been ashamed by how much he wanted his Servant – he was being needy again – but the dusting of red on Karna’s cheeks and the warmth in his eyes indicated the feeling was not one-sided.

“Yes,” Karna murmured and Arjuna pulled himself out of the blankets, wincing at the way the dried, mingled fluids on his body felt. That really was disgusting.

The hot shower was wonderful, though, and even better when he was sharing it with someone else. Arjuna couldn’t resist and soon he was washing Karna, lingering on the planes of his body with the soap and sponge. Water dewed on white skin and Arjuna felt his breath come short as he saw it trickle over the red gem in Karna’s chest, making it glitter like a captive jewel. Then Karna gently tugged the sponge out of hand and returned the favor, sliding it over his skin. Arjuna shivered at the slight rasp, the pleasant feeling of the soap, the heat in blue eyes as Karna drew the sponge over his chest and belly. But the place that needed the most attention was his thighs and Arjuna was painfully aware of his arousal as Karna cleaned him there, using the soap and sponge to remove the spilled cum. Karna had to see it, he wasn’t blind, but he said nothing and avoided touching it, to Arjuna’s relief and disappointment.

The water drifted over them in a gentle spray and clouds of steam filled the bathtub as Karna smoothly pressed him against the shower wall. Arjuna gasped softly, meeting aquamarine eyes as he felt a hardness against his belly, matching his own. Then Karna was drawing their cocks together with one pale hand and Arjuna reached out blindly, fumbling for a bottle. Ah, there it was!

“Use this…” Arjuna said breathlessly and felt Karna pause in confusion. “Soap is a terrible lubricant, this is so much better.” Just don’t read the label. Please don’t read the label. Thankfully Karna didn’t, just squeezing out a dollup of the lubricant onto his hand and using it to smooth the contact between them.

The silicon lube was a special solution, meant to not come off too easily in water and Arjuna gasped, clinging to Karna’s shoulders as he pleasured them both. That hard body against him, the slippery feeling of Karna’s cock alongside his, the warm hand stroking them both, the wet white hair that brushed his cheek… it was bliss.

Arjuna could feel Karna’s breathing speeding up and his own matching arousal, the pressure building in his loins. Moving his head, Arjuna nuzzled Karna’s cheek, mutely making a request. Karna met it and their lips met, drawing them both into a kiss so deep and passionate, Arjuna was left breathless. This was… so good…

The end came very abruptly as the pleasure coiled in his belly snapped. Arjuna came with a gasping cry, clinging heavily to Karna’s shoulders as his body trembled and his legs went weak. Karna shuddered and a moment later, Arjuna felt the heavy splash of his cum, staining them both. Then Arjuna caught himself, supporting his own weight again with only a small wobble. He basked in the afterglow for a moment, just breathing in Karna’s scent as the water cascaded around them. Hmm… water…

“We should clean up again,” Arjuna breathed and felt Karna chuckle, a soft rumble. “I like that about shower sex.” It made the cleanup so much easier. Although, truthfully, Arjuna had mostly masturbated in the shower. He’d rarely had a lover he cared to do this with.

Feeling warmed by the thought, they washed again, more quickly this time. Arjuna had almost forgotten the lube but just as he was lathering his hair, Karna picked up the bottle and stared at it with a mildly perplexed expression.

“It, uh…” Arjuna felt hideously embarrassed as Karna glanced at him, a bit shocked. “Jars aren’t practical in the shower and they’re all like that…” It was still so embarrassing, owning a bottle of lube with the name ‘Gun Oil’ with the caption ‘For the Anal Soldier in your life!’ Karna’s lips quirked in a small smile as he put the bottle back.

“I see.” Arjuna made a quick exit from the shower, leaving it to Karna. His Servant washed his hair as Arjuna dried, then changed the bandage over his lost eye. It was looking a great deal better, soon he would need a proper eyepatch.

When it came time to dress, though, Arjuna hesitated. There was something… a vague memory returned to him, of the dream he’d had last night. Without really thinking about it, he reached for a white shirt. Arjuna looked good in white and he knew it, so he had a white outfit for special occasions. Still, should he wear it? It was such a pain to keep clean. But then the dream decided him and Arjuna found the white slacks.

Arjuna dressed all in white and when he was done, looked at himself in the mirror. The white bolero jacket was dapper and actually quite easy to move in, despite how tightly it clung to his arms. It worked perfectly with the shirt and slacks but something was missing… rooting through his closet, Arjuna found a scarf. Blue and purple in an abstract, swirling pattern. He wrapped it around his neck and looked at himself in the mirror. For a moment, Arjuna admired his reflection. Then Karna stepped into view and Arjuna felt dazzled as he saw them together.

“We’re like perfect opposites,” Arjuna murmured. Karna was light where he was dark, dark where he was light. “It’s beautiful.” Karna said nothing and Arjuna suddenly realized he seemed troubled. Turning around, he looked into Karna’s face. His gaze was averted now. “Karna?”

“It is fine. We should go to breakfast, Master,” Karna said softly and Arjuna felt that something was wrong but couldn’t define it. Frowning, he left the room, Karna behind him.

The Einzbern mansion was large and Arjuna marvelled at the size of it again. The grey stone halls were wide and softened with tapestries, making a gentle background. There were a few pictures as well, mostly landscapes. Arjuna didn’t pay them a lot of attention, invoking Perfect Alignment to find his way. Ah, yes, that was the way to the breakfast nook. Finding the most direct route, Arjuna led them to the table.

Breakfast was held in the same room as lunch and supper, so Arjuna was sure he soon would no longer need Perfect Alignment to find it. Robin, Junea and Irisette were already at the table, sipping tea and chatting. Robin had what looked like a tablet and was swiping through it, a small smile on his face. They all looked up as Arjuna and Karna entered the room and Arjuna blinked as Junea smirked?

“Hey kid, nice outfit. It just screams ‘spill spaghetti sauce on me’.” Arjuna felt his face flame and the worst part of it was, Robin was right. That had happened before. “By the way, she’s right. You were cute as a button in that cloak.” …WHAT?!

“JUNEA!” Arjuna yelped before making a grab for the tablet. Robin Hood easily lifted it out of range with a laugh. “What have you done?!” Junea’s smirk turned into a wide grin.

“Oh, I just e-mailed mother and asked me to send all those photos she took of you!” …AUGH! “Come on Arjuna, lighten up! You were super sweet, everyone thought so!” Not helpful AT ALL! Robin chuckled softly, still looking at the tablet as Arjuna put a hand over his face. Karna shifted behind him.

“May I see?” Karna asked, not Robin, but him. Arjuna dropped his hand before running it through his hair, feeling terribly embarrassed. Why did his family do this to him?

“Sure, why not,” Arjuna finally said with a sigh. Everyone else had seen his shame, why not Karna as well? Karna took the tablet and Arjuna couldn’t help but glance at the pictures as he scrolled through them. Oh, there he was in his green cloak, standing on a fence post – he’d climbed hard to get up there – holding his little bow and aiming it at an apple on another fence post. Oh, there was him after he’d fallen off the fence post and was crying over his skinned knees. There was him running around with Junea, trying and failing to hit his sister with nerf arrows. Karna was smiling softly as he looked at them and Arjuna’s embarrassment faded a little as he watched his Servant. That expression lightened his face and made him gently attractive.

“My little brother was very cute,” Karna said and Arjuna felt his blush come back. And little brother? They weren’t really brothers. He was tempted to point that out but then the maids came in with breakfast.

Breakfast today was something different. Arjuna felt a little ill as he saw the blood sausage, the fried potatoes and bacon. Too much fat early in the morning always unsettled his stomach. Fortunately there were other options and Arjuna took some toasted English muffins, settling poached eggs on top of them with a tiny bit of creamy sauce. Taking a careful bite he realized it was a cheese sauce, tangy with dill. Delicious. Arjuna noticed that everyone took different things… Junea had a full English breakfast with blood sausage, potatoes, baked beans and eggs. Irisette took English muffins, but coated them in peanut butter and jam. Karna took the English muffins, buttered them, and created a bacon sandwich. Robin Hood opted for something close to Arjuna’s approach, but with blood sausage on the side. For a while the table was silent as they paid homage to excellent cooking.

“Okay, today we’re going to do something new!” Junea said as she polished off the last of her beans, gathering up the savory fluid with a piece of toast. “It’s time for the Grail War to begin and we’re setting out bait!” Arjuna’s attention snapped to her and he saw Karna look over with a small frown. Robin didn’t seem to care, sipping his tea with a content expression. “We’re all going to a restaurant!” …Eh? “I mean, except Irisette, she’s staying here. But we’ll all go have a good time and be bait!”

“Is this a good idea?” Arjuna asked, glancing at Robin. He trusted the Archer’s judgement more than Junea’s. Robin shrugged before setting down his tea and reaching into his jacket for a cigarette.

“It’s not a bad idea. Just sitting tucked up in this castle isn’t getting us anywhere.” …That was true. “Best case, we draw someone out and kill them. Most likely, there’ll be a skirmish and we’ll get to see the competition.”  Hm. “Worst case, it’ll be someone too tough for me and Karna will have to help out. But he’s fast and smart, if he avoids blows instead of taking them he can hide that damage reducing armor of his.” Arjuna glanced at Karna, who nodded after a moment. “I’ve checked the stories, they don’t really record what Karna LOOKED like so it should be hard to figure out.”

“Surely he’s been summoned in past Grail Wars?” Arjuna asked, finding that dubious. Robin frowned and it was Junea who answered.

“The third but not since then and that was so long ago there’s only one record of it, which barely mentions Karna at all.” Ah. “Anyway, there’s a fair likelihood no one will take the bait. In which case we’ve had a nice night on the town.” Arjuna wondered if that was Junea’s real motivation here. He wasn’t sure this was wise but Arjuna had to admit that staying in the castle wasn’t really helpful. It was a beautiful fortress but you didn’t win wars by staying behind walls.

“Alright, where will we be going?” Arjuna asked, giving up. They were probably right. Junea beamed at him.

“A nightclub!” Arjuna wanted to groan, feeling about as enthusiastic as if she’d offered him a dead slug. “Come on Arjuna, you’re even dressed for it! Why so snazzy by the way?”

“Um? Oh, I had a dream,” Arjuna said vaguely, looking at his tea. He missed Karna suddenly staring at him. “I was wearing white. A white suit, but it looked different. It had blue and purple embroidery. It was really quite beautiful,” Arjuna said, remembering how much he’d admired it. He would like to own something like that. Although. “I looked so stern, I’m not sure why. I was holding something but I’m not sure what.” What had it been again?

“A bow,” Robin said as he lit his cigarette and Arjuna stiffened as a bit more of the dream came back to him.

“Yes! Yes, it was a bow. It looked strange though… was it ceremonial?” Arjuna said, more to himself than anyone else. “There was gold on it.” Odd twisting bits too, how could that even work? Robin shrugged before standing.

“Magic, probably. Hey Karna, want to come spar some more while these two work on their magic?” Oh, lessons. Arjuna almost groaned. Lessons all day with Junea and then, instead of alone time or even relaxing time with his Servant, it would be a nightclub. A stressful day, he would need to spend some serious time alone after that. Yet, at the same time, Arjuna wanted to spend time with Karna. The competing desires were almost painful. Karna looked at him questioningly and Arjuna nodded. The two Servants departed and when they were gone, Junea smiled at him.

“Okay Arjuna! Today, Irisette is going to help with your lesson.” Eh? “She’s absolutely masterful with power flows and that’s what we’re going to work on, so you can give extra mana to Karna in a pinch. You’re doing really well at strengthening your connection so it should be easy!” Arjuna couldn’t help but blush at that. Junea did him the courtesy of ignoring it. “Let’s go to the workroom…” Arjuna nodded as she stood and followed his sister and the lesser Chalice of the Grail out. As he did, he felt vaguely depressed.

This was going to be a long day.


	8. First Skirmish

_He knows._ Karna’s grip tightened on his spear as he followed Robin Hood out of the manor. He was tempted to put the golden metal through the Archer’s back. Only the pure dishonor of betraying an ally stopped him. _How?_ How could Robin have guessed Arjuna’s true identity?

As he wondered that, Karna’s mind went to the dream. His brother, wearing white, beautifully coiffed and staring at him with the resolve of pure destiny. Not hatred, precisely. More like elemental implacability, a conviction that Karna would surely die. Lifting the bow… the arrow should have been released. It should have, but it was a dream, not just a memory and the bow had been lowered as Arjuna had changed. Suddenly younger, his hair slightly tousled and a smile on his face as he held a bow of yew wood with a green fletched arrow, nothing like the one that had sought his brother’s heart.

“Calm down. It feels like you’re going to burn holes through me.” Tempting, very tempting. They were outside now, near the practice grounds but not quite there. Japanese maples spread their branches around them, providing gentle shade. The sky was beautifully blue, empty of clouds. Robin turned around, his expression serious as he removed his cigarette form his mouth. “Are you going to tell him?”

“No,” Karna said immediately. Robin tilted his head, giving him a dubious look. “There is no value in it.” What did it matter to Arjuna if he was a reincarnation? What good would it do him to know their sad history together? Surely the threads that had bound them were broken. “How did you know?” How could Robin have known Arjuna’s true identity? It was just a name after all. Robin took a drag from his cigarette before breathing out a cloud of smoke.

“Bit of a coincidence, the matching names, don’t you think?” Karna frowned. That hardly seemed enough, Arjuna was a common name in this time period. “Ah… truthfully, I can remember some prior Grail Wars.” Karna stared at the Archer, hearing the ring of truth in that statement. But how could it be so? “I’ve fought your brother but in the Lancer class. His silver spear is fearsome.” Yes, it would be. “The kid is a carbon copy of him and his magical attributes… we both know who he is. Are you sure this isn’t going to come back to bite you?”

“…” Karna felt a moment of uncertainty. There was a possibility Arjuna would find out, particularly if there were more dreams. And yet… “I have not been reincarnated here. There is nothing to bind us together any longer, it is merely the past,” Karna said, certain it was true. Arjuna had no older brothers in this timeline. And Karna’s soul had gone to join Surya so it made sense that he would not be here. “What can you remember?” Karna asked and Robin pulled a rueful face.

“No good deed unpunished… I refuse to say.” … “I will say that I’ve never been summoned into this Grail War so most of my knowledge is useless anyway.” That was the truth and Karna relaxed a little. “If you want to know the players of this Grail War, I can’t tell you.” Truth again.

“But you can recognize many Heroic Spirits,” Karna probed and Robin shook out his cigarette ash, saying nothing. It was as good as an admission and Karna continued, hardening his voice. “You will speak when the time comes.” He would not allow the Archer to keep secrets that might get Arjuna killed. The ferocity of the thought surprised Karna himself, yet felt right. Robin shrugged.

“We’ll see. Let’s get hot and sweaty then take a dip in the swimming hole.” Swimming hole? “I found a little pool in the woods, checked it for leeches, it’s good. Be great to cool off.” That was incredibly appealing and Karna nodded. They both went to the practice grounds and Robin dropped his cigarette, stamping it out as he pulled out his sword. As their weapons clashed, Karna wondered if it would be possible to take Arjuna swimming. No, not today, he would be busy with his lessons. But perhaps tomorrow.

Yes, perhaps tomorrow.

* * *

 

Later the same day.

“You look amazing,” Arjuna said admiringly as he looked at his Servant. Karna smiled softly, a gentle tilt of his lips.

“Thank you,” Karna murmured and Arjuna smiled, admiring him again. Karna was wearing a charcoal suit, with a scarlet scarf. It suited him perfectly, setting off his white hair. It would look wonderful under the lights of the nightclub, too.

They were actually going to a restaurant, followed by a nightclub. Arjuna was deeply suspicious that this was really just fun time for Junea. On the other hand, she likely deserved some. Arjuna didn’t know what her life had been like as an Einzbern but he assumed there had been a lot of work in the laboratories, isolated from the rest of the world. Although Junea had also been given training in combat magics and her mage circuits were good for that. That was part of the Einzberns current breeding program… they were trying to improve the homunculi’s mage circuits in a distinct way. Arjuna was vague on the details but thought it had something to do with the speed of activation, the force with which the power could be applied. His father was extremely good at blowing things up, something Arjuna had seen demonstrated once.

Shaking away that memory – it had been unpleasant – Arjuna led his Servant out to meet Junea. To his shock and some worry, Irisette was there and she was driving?

“Don’t worry Arjuna, we had her programmed for this!” Junea assured him and Arjuna frowned. “I meant to leave her but then I realized no one else knew how to drive.” …Why was he getting a bad feeling about this… “Come on, get in!” Arjuna looked at Karna who looked at him solemnly before giving him a gentle, reassuring smile. Arjuna mustered his courage – really, this couldn’t be that bad could it? – and got in the car. It was a beautiful Cadillac and Arjuna got in the back seat. He took the middle while Karna got in behind him, and Robin took the far side. Junea was in the front seat with Irisette in the driver’s seat.

As the car started and then began to build speed, Arjuna discovered that it wasn’t that bad. It was worse. So very, very much worse.

“Junea, this isn’t – “ Arjuna tried to protest before they went over a bump. His head nearly hit the ceiling. “ – How driving is supposed to go - !” They took a turn at breakneck speed and Junea just laughed. Arjuna vaguely noticed that Robin Hood had apparently abandoned all dignity and was clinging to an impassive Karna. Arjuna didn’t mean to emulate him, he really didn’t but as they skidded wildly he found himself grasping the one rock of sanity in an insane world.

“Oh calm down Arjuna she has incredible reflexes! And you really like it, right Irisette?” Had his sister lost her mind?

“I find it relaxing.” Completely. Insane! Arjuna closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, holding on tightly to Karna’s arm. He felt like a rock in a storm. Vaguely, he could hear Robin muttering the Lord’s prayer. Arjuna wouldn’t have pictured the Archer as religious but maybe it was just in stressful situations…

“How long is this trip?” Karna’s calm voice didn’t do much to settle Arjuna’s nerves as they went over a bump at high speed and his stomach lurched.

“Oh, about an hour!” Oh please kill me now.

Arjuna managed to survive, but it was a near thing. They finally pulled up to the restaurant with a squeal of tires and he got out of the Cadillac with more haste than grace. Once on solid ground, Arjuna wavered a bit, struggling to find his balance. He was vaguely aware that people were staring but he didn’t care as he leaned against – oh.

“Thank you,” Arjuna murmured as Karna gently supported him. His Servant was looking at him with concern in his aquamarine eyes. After a moment, Arjuna straightened, recovering his balance. “Robin…?” Arjuna looked for him and saw the Archer was smoking a cigarette with single minded intensity. He was wearing another suit but his was pinstriped and came with a tie. To Arjuna, Robin looked a bit like a red-haired gangster.

“I’m fine. I’m fine,” Robin muttered and Arjuna thought he was trying to convince himself. Junea breezed past him, unconcerned with her Servant’s distress.

“Come on everyone, we’re right on time for our reservations!” Arjuna vaguely noticed a valet taking the keys from Irisette to properly park the car somewhere. How fancy was this place?

The answer was, extremely fancy. They fit right in with their suits. Junea had worn a beautiful blue gown. Mostly off the shoulder, it had a string halter that held it in place. The skirt was flowing and made Arjuna think of a wave. Irisette outshone her in every way, though, with a little black dress that clung to every curve. Arjuna could feel every man in the restaurant turning to look as they walked in.

The restaurant itself was dark and expensive. The tables were covered in fine linens and the lights were modern yet dripping with crystals. Arjuna sighed internally. This was better than a very loud place – he hated that – but Arjuna’s idea of a good time was more a take-out pizza and a book. In his pajamas.

Wistfully wishing he were alone, Arjuna perused the menu. It was all expensive but his gaze went to the steaks. You could get a very fine steak of wagyu beef – was it real? This was Japan of course it was real – for… how much money was that? Arjuna didn’t want to do the conversion so he simply compared it to the rest of the menu and winced. No, he couldn’t, it would be rude to order the most expensive item on the menu.

“Hey, this platter to share. It’s expensive as hell but are we on a budget here?” Robin suddenly said and Arjuna blinked, looking for the mentioned platter. A special platter of wagyu beef, soft shell crabs and various other expensive and local seafood, it was meant to share. The price was per person and Arjuna realized, with horror, that it was even more than the wagyu beef.

“Oh, I’d love that!” Junea said cheerfully and Arjuna swallowed. He knew the Einzberns were rich but… Arjuna had scrimped and saved, sold his body to create a nest egg. If he was remotely correct about the exchange rates, Junea was going to blow about as much money as he had to his name on a single meal. “Arjuna, stop looking like that. We’re going into a duel to the death, it’s time to max all our credit cards!” …Oh. His sister had a point.

“And this platter comes with all the sides, see. The steaks you have to get the sides separately,” Robin said and Arjuna looked back at the menu to confirm he was right. Dear gods, it was true! “I would like this if you guys do.”

“I would enjoy this,” Karna said and Arjuna nodded after a moment.

“If you’re crazy enough to pay for it, I’d like it. What shall we have to drink?” As if hearing the question – perhaps he did – a server in a beautiful suit appeared. Actually, he was the sommelier and had many recommendations. With money apparently no object, Junea cheerfully accepted them, picking out a red and a white. Arjuna felt a qualm.

“Junea, we have to be careful,” Arjuna said quietly and his sister nodded, suddenly serious.

“Don’t worry, I brought some alchemic potions. We’ll take them right after the nightclub, they’ll wipe all the alcohol right out of our systems,” she said and Arjuna felt deeply relieved. “It’s not that pleasant but we’ll be sober.”

“Mmm, alright,” Arjuna said, feeling lighter. He would enjoy trying some fine wines and expensive drinks. The wine came out immediately of course and Junea sampled it before pronouncing it excellent. Glasses were poured and Arjuna sipped his white, enjoying the slightly fruity edge. He was no expert on wine but it was very smooth. Arjuna wasn’t interested in conversation and Karna was hardly a chatterbox but Robin made up for it, telling them entertaining stories from his living days. Arjuna had the feeling Robin was casting himself as the fool, to make the story more interesting.

As the meal progressed, though, Arjuna noticed something odd. For a while he thought he was imagining it but as they ate, he became more certain. Robin was perfectly at ease in this expensive setting. Karna was too, but it was his nature to be certain of himself. Robin wasn’t like that and most Robin Hoods should have been peasants, going into rebellion against local lords and other tyrants. Hm.

_Karna, have you noticed that Robin seems very at ease here?_ Arjuna asked as he ate a thin slice of seared beef. Ah, gods, it was delicious. Karna glanced at him, a mildly questioning look in his eyes. _This place is so expensive I’m intimidated. He certainly should be._ Or at least, uncomfortable in some way. Karna considered it for a moment before a small smile touched the corners of his lips. Arjuna was about to ask when he was thinking when Karna spoke.

“Robin, you seem very comfortable here. It seems odd for an outlaw,” Karna said smoothly as Arjuna felt complete horror. What the hell was he…?!?

“Hey, you know, he’s right. What’s your background?” Junea asked as Robin sipped his wine, looking at them calmly. For a moment, Arjuna thought he was refuse to answer. But then the gentleman thief gave them a thin smile.

“Ah, I’ve been found out it seems. Yes, I’m a noble,” he said easily and Arjuna felt quite surprised. Why would a noble take up the name of Robin Hood? “Robin has always been the symbol of rebellion, not just against cruel lords, but those who would invade and steal our land.” …Ah. That was true, at least two of the stories in his book involved Robin Hood defending England against invaders. “My father’s keep was taken and looted, the peasants used and abused. I lead a peasant rebellion against the Saxon bastards and I took the name of Robin to serve as a symbol.” Robin paused before giving them another thin smile. Arjuna had the distinct feeling he didn’t like talking about this much. “My father wasn’t that well liked. I was more popular as Robin than I would have been as myself.”

“I doubt that. You have the touch of leadership,” Karna said and Robin’s smile lightened into something warmer and more genuine. Arjuna felt a touch relieved as Robin sipped his drink.

“If you say it then it must be true,” Robin said lightly. As they went back to their food, though, Karna’s voice whispered through his mind.

_When he said his father was not well liked, he told the truth, but when he said he was more popular as Robin he lied._ Ah. That was interesting. Then why did he use the name of Robin Hood? Hmm.

_He must feel that his reasons are too personal to share,_ Arjuna thought and saw Karna nod, fractionally. _Don’t call him out._ There was no point, with that small a lie.

_There is no need. He knows that I know that he lied,_ Karna said and Arjuna blinked. These two had a very strange method of communication. Shaking that away – it was weird but harmless – Arjuna concentrated on the meal. The soft shell crabs were absolutely incredible, battered in tempura and fried perfectly.

After the meal was done, they went to the nightclub. Arjuna could have done without that. It was getting late and the place was packed, full of music, heat and sweat. Junea loved it though and was soon dancing. Irisette was even more popular and she also seemed to enjoy it. Arjuna, Robin and Karna abandoned them to it, going to the bar. Even there, though, Arjuna couldn’t escape being jostled and he gritted his teeth. He hated crowds!

“Hey kid, enjoy this. Savor every moment.” What?!? Arjuna gave Robin a cold look but the Archer just grinned. “Because when we’re done we have an hour long ride home in that car.” …Oh. Shit. Arjuna stared ahead for a moment before picking up his shot – a buttery nipple – and downing it in one swallow. “Hey, don’t get too drunk, that was a lot of wine.”

“This is interesting. I am enjoying it,” Karna said, turning around and looking through the club. “Would you mind if I join them?” Karna asked Robin, to Arjuna’s surprise. Robin nodded.

“I never liked dancing, have fun,” Robin Hood said graciously and Arjuna frowned as he understood. Karna would guard Irisette and Junea while Robin looked after him. That was… mildly vexing, but Arjuna could tell this wasn’t the kind of nightclub where men danced with men.

So Robin and Arjuna stayed at the bar as Karna elegantly danced, always staying close to the two ladies. After perhaps an hour, though, Junea called it quits.

“We really should be going. I’ve had the best time!” Junea seemed exhilarated and Arjuna frowned slightly as he realized his balance was off. He’d been nursing his drinks at the bar and could hold his alcohol well but on top of all that wine…

“Junea, that alchemic potion?” Arjuna reminded her and she nodded, fishing a couple vials out of her dress and passing one over. Arjuna unsuspectingly opened it and downed the contents –

And felt like his head had just exploded. The potion was like liquid lightning, bouncing through his body with the force of a tsunami. It was over in an instant and Arjuna was left gasping, bent over and his face covered in sweat.

“Oh, sorry! I forgot it’s kind of rough if you’re not used to it.” What the hell?! Arjuna was tempted to snarl at his sister but couldn’t find the breath. Karna’s hand on his shoulder steadied him. It felt so warm, even through his suit. “Come on Arjuna, pull it together.”

“Bitch,” Robin muttered and Arjuna had too much tact to agree. Junea ignored her Servant, walking past him elegantly.

Sober and still somewhat sane, they began to walk through Fuyuki at night. Arjuna was sure that was a bad idea in general but in specific, they had some things going for them. Robin, in particular, looked like he might be a visiting mafia don. Arjuna had no idea if the criminal element of Fuyuki would see it that way, but Karna also radiated danger. Aquamarine eyes were constantly moving, scanning for threats and Arjuna thought anyone observing them would peg him as a bodyguard and likely armed beneath his suit.

As they walked down one particular empty street, Arjuna’s thoughts were interrupted by a familiar ding.

“…?” Reaching into his pocket, Arjuna realized it wasn’t his phone going off. Glancing around, he saw a bright pink case on the ground a few meters away. It buzzed again, another text message. “Someone lost their phone,” he said before stepping over and bending down to retrieve it –

“NO!” Arjuna felt a hard arm hit his midsection. All the air went out of him with a woof as he was swept away. Arjuna could still see the cell phone and saw it rattle and spark for the briefest of moments before it exploded. The sound it made was strangely muffled and while the explosion itself wasn’t large, it was large enough.

_I almost died,_ Arjuna thought as he hit the ground on his butt, catching himself with his hands. He was vaguely aware of Karna standing over him, holding his golden spear, but his mind was in shock. _I almost died._ That explosion would have blown his arm off and probably torn up his body. Arjuna had thought he was ready for the Grail War but he suddenly found he wasn’t, brushed by such a near miss.

“Caster, you motherfucking tool! Show yourself!” Robin snapped and Arjuna blinked, his brain starting to function again. Caster? Ah, a magical bomb disguised as a cell phone? There was a spectral laugh and they all looked to see a man standing on a lamppost. Arjuna’s eyes widened at the sight. The man standing on the lamppost was impressive, in an utterly barbaric way. He wore brown leather trousers, embossed with light grey patterns that looked foreign but mystical, to Arjuna’s eyes. He wore no shirt but a matching vest, which exposed a beautifully muscled chest and arms. What really caught the eye, though, were the scars on the right side of his body. Burn marks, they were lacey on his cheek and jaw but became intense on his ear, neck and chest. They looked like they had been dusted in silver glitter, making the marks oddly beautiful as the man crossed his arms. Brown eyes looked at them in cold amusement and the stranger smiled. Arjuna was struck by how handsome and dangerous he was. “And stop imitating Gilgamesh!” …Say what?

“Just because goldie did it, doesn’t mean it was bad, chain-smoker,” Caster returned and Arjuna blinked as he heard Robin mutter a curse. Glancing over, he saw the Archer had just stomped on his cigarette in a huff.

“Are you an Assassin, to strike so dishonorably?” Karna suddenly said and Arjuna looked at him, seeing he was still wearing his suit but his golden lance was in his hand, at the ready. That was… good actually, the lance wouldn’t betray his identity. The man on the lamppost looked a touch bored at the question.

“This is a Grail War. Honor is a joke,” Caster returned and Arjuna bit his lower lip. He honestly felt that the Heroic Spirit was right. Robin quickly snapped a question.

“Where’s your Assassin fuck buddy?” Wait, what? Arjuna glanced around, suddenly on guard as Caster smiled evilly.

“Perhaps he hasn’t been summoned yet. Perhaps we’re not allied yet. Or perhaps he’s about to stab your Masters’ in the back – “ Robin abruptly materialized his clothing and weapons and shot out three arrows. The lamppost shattered into pieces as Caster leapt into the air. He gestured sharply and blasts of pure shadow rained down. Junea cursed and raised a shield, with Irisette helping. Arjuna just watched, feeling helpless as Archer began running and dodging, firing back arrow after arrow. Caster liked to use small shields of more shadows to deflect them, sending them harmlessly away. Fortunately for them all, Robin’s arrows evanesced shortly after failing to find the target.

_Master, when he said Assassin hadn’t been summoned yet or allied to him, he lied. When he said Assassin is here to attack us he spoke the truth,_ Karna said into Arjuna’s mind and Arjuna stiffened, glancing around again. “I will guard you.” Ah, Karna had no choice now.

“That’s weird. How did they know each other? Is this spirit a contemporary of Robin Hood?” Junea asked, watching the battle intently behind her shield. Arjuna glanced covertly at Karna and saw him minutely shake his head. Hmm, there was something going on here, he’d need to question Karna later.

Arjuna watched the battle in awe. The Servants both moved with flashing speed, continuing their sniping. As they did, though, Arjuna noticed something a bit odd about it. The battle was fierce yet restrained. Robin’s arrows vanished before they could damage the surroundings, let alone create casualties. Caster’s spells – he was tossing around fireballs now – were doing the same. Little darts of flame and shadow that simply vanished as they touched the ground or surrounding buildings. Arjuna was sure that had to be deliberate. Frowning to himself, Arjuna wondered if Caster was just trying to avoid trouble or if he actually cared about bystanders. That wouldn’t really be typical of a magus.

Then the battle abruptly shifted as the Caster ran across the ground in a flashing movement. Robin’s bow vanished and Arjuna briefly saw the tension in his face, the slight grimace as he drew his sword. The weapon clashed against the Caster’s fist and Arjuna drew a small breath as he sensed earth magic? Yes, and the runes on the spirit’s clothing were glowing green!

“He’s drawing power directly from the Earth,” Junea observed and Arjuna swallowed. “Everything he’s done has been pretty crude, but effective.” Crude?

“What about that cell phone bomb?” Arjuna asked and Junea gave him a sharp look before sniffing.

“Probably just an illusion overlaying a mystic code.” Oh really? Arjuna casually glanced over his shoulder to the spot the cell phone had been. There wasn’t much left but he could see a few shards of pink plastic. Junea was wrong. …Could a cell phone be converted into a Mystic Code? Hmm.

Pondering the possibilities – real magi hated technology but Arjuna had been raised very much in the real world – Arjuna watched as the battle became more intense. Then he spotted something and his eyes went wide just before Karna moved.

White, red and gold flashed as Karna abruptly resumed his full glory. His spear clashed against a pair of spinning blades that might have decapitated Robin, if the Archer’s ally hadn’t intervened. The swords shattered into sparks and Arjuna blinked. That looked like projection…? Just as he identified it, another set of blades spun out of the shadows and Karna deflected them again.

As if that was some kind of signal, Caster abruptly broke off his battle with Archer, leaping onto a nearby roof. Robin shot a few arrows after him but made no real attempt to pursue and Karna wasn’t attacked again. They all waited, a bit tense, but nothing happened and Robin lowered his bow.

“They’re gone. They were just testing us,” Robin Hood said and Karna nodded. Then Junea waltzed over.

“Yes, they were, and you recognized them. Did you know them when you were alive? Who are they?” she demanded sharply and Arjuna saw Robin’s face tighten as he glanced around.

“Not here. I’ll tell you later. We should get home,” he said and Arjuna nodded.

“I agree, this isn’t the kind of thing we should discuss in public,” he put in and Junea pouted but let it go.

“Oh alright. Let’s go get the car so Irisette can take us home.” …Ergh. Arjuna passionately wished that walking were an option. At least Karna would be there.

Robin had been the one to save you tonight, but Karna made him feel safe in an unsafe world.


	9. Solitude

_Elsewhere in Fuyuki._

“Assassin, would you make us some tea?”

“Certainly, Miss,” the brown skinned man replied courteously before going to the teapot and measuring out the leaves. This was always his duty. At first, he’d simply taken over because he didn’t trust anyone else to do it. His mistress had tried to fight him but he’d been firm, and she’d quickly realized how good he was at it. Now no one else could touch the teapot.

“So, the first battle of the Grail War. It wasn’t up to much, honestly,” the man on the sofa, a young man with strawberry blonde hair, said while examining his nails in an indolent manner. The second man on the couch, the Servant Caster, accepted a cup of tea with murmured thanks. “Couldn’t you have killed one of them at least?”

“We came very close, Master,” Caster said calmly as he sipped his tea. Only someone who knew him very well would have caught the edge of dislike in his voice. “If it had been anyone but Robin Hood the boy would have died.”

“It’s so useful having Servants who remember,” the last person in the room said as she accepted a cup of tea. She was a beautiful young woman, no older than sixteen. Long black hair was held with red ribbons and her eyes were hazel, often changing colors with her moods. She wore a schoolgirl uniform with a black skirt and a white formal shirt, with a red coat. Red ribbons decorated the shirt at her throat.

“Remember, Miss, that we are not the only ones with that advantage,” Assassin said, taking a seat on the one free chair, holding his own cup of tea. “Saber is better at it than we are. Despite being Heroic Spirits, our memory is human and fallible. His is not.”

“I still can’t believe that’s a real Heroic Spirit,” the young man groused and Assassin and Caster exchanged a glance. “Well, Robin Hood is no kind of threat. But what about that Lancer?” There was a sense of dubiousness about the first statement – no one but him was willing to write off Robin so quickly – but Assassin responded.

“I do not know him. Caster?” The other Heroic Spirit shook his head. “The weapon and armor he used are quite notable. Perhaps we can find some record of him. However, in general I think he’s a good candidate. Daud?”

“Mmm, maybe… we need to evaluate the others before we make a decision. Rider is feasible but only as a last resort,” Caster said and everyone nodded. They knew Rider and had discussed him before. “Berserker might be better than Lancer, depending on the Servant summoned.”

“Harder to control though. And are you both absolutely certain this is necessary?” The young man asked and Caster replied with an air of pained patience.

“Yes. Saber is our bane. His magic resistance is too high for me to fight him effectively and his skill outclasses mine, in this class at least.” Caster’s physical attacks were meant to be secondary to his magic. They were useful, to be sure, but he wasn’t willing to bet on himself against a Saber. “Assassin is even worse. Saber is completely immune to his poisons and outclasses him in melee.”

“I could, perhaps, use Saber’s inclination to toy with his enemies against him and find a path to victory. But that is a slim chance at best. This plan is much better,” Assassin added and the young man sighed, looking annoyed. The female Master said nothing, sipping her tea, but there was a glimmer of contempt in her eyes as she looked at her fellow Master. She saw no point in rehashing this when they had already agreed.

“Hmph, fine. That’s Archer and Lancer taken care of. What about Berserker? Where the hell can he be hiding?” The young man groused and that made both the spirits frown. It was unlike a Berserker to be so quiet, even this early into the Grail War. Assassin finished his tea before rising to his feet.

“I will continue to search for him. If my Master permits?” She nodded and he vanished, dematerializing. Caster sighed and finished his tea, setting down the cup.

“And I should get back to my scrying. Maybe I’ll find him that way.” It was certainly worth a shot although a good Master would protect themselves. His Master also nodded and Caster walked out, although not before glancing at the girl. She was smiling sweetly at the young man, who was quite oblivious to how much she actually disliked him. Both the Servants knew, however.

Caster knew that eventually, she and Assassin would turn on his Master. By that point, he planned to have enough mana stored to operate almost independently, using Assassin as a proxy to keep him anchored to reality. Neither of the Masters knew about that, though. As he considered the matter, Caster mentally shook his head.

Masters often seemed to forget that their Servants had plans of their own.

* * *

 

Karna was carefully not showing it to anyone in the car, but he was furious.

Karna’s anger at the attack on Arjuna had been white hot, but he’d contained it. Although he’d longed to slaughter Caster, end his life with Vasavii Shakti, Karna had restrained himself and guarded Junea, Arjuna and Irisette from the lurking Assassin. At the time, he’d not considered it much. Now that he was in the car, though, Karna realized he was again doing something uncharacteristic.

_War is war. Why am I so angry?_ Karna frowned to himself as the car skidded along, doing things that cars typically shouldn’t. Arjuna and Robin were clinging to him again but he ignored it in favor of his own thoughts. Really, his anger made no sense. Assassin and Caster were the two weakest classes in the Grail War. As such, they needed to use sneak attacks and target Masters. It was all another kind of war and normally, Karna would have easily accepted that. Yet, now it was bothering him. Why?

Glancing down, Karna looked at dark hair, the grimace on Arjuna’s face as his Master pressed tightly against his shoulder. Robin was clinging to his other arm or he would have reached out and gently patted that hair, a comforting gesture. Karna surprised himself with the wave of tenderness he felt, followed by fierce protectiveness. This was why he was angry. Arjuna had almost died. His Master could have been killed and Karna had not recognized the danger. Not his fault in any way but it still stung.

_I have not felt this way in so long._ Karna did know these feelings. When he’d been young, he’d felt the passion of lust and love, the warmth of infatuation. He’d thought he was long past such things. _It seems that I was wrong._ What he felt for Arjuna could not be called love, not yet, but it was certainly infatuation. And all of these emotions fed into his anger.

Knowledge was power and exploring the basis of his anger lessened it. Karna found his calm once again. Caster and Assassin were only acting according to their natures. Karna would be more vigilant in the future. He felt a surge of that fierce protectiveness and looked down at Arjuna again as the car took a turn in a swift, violent motion. Yes, Karna would protect his Master.

They finally reached the castle and pulled up with a skid of tires on asphalt, so loud it could be heard even in the Cadillac. Once again, Arjuna and Robin left the car with more haste than grace. Karna was mildly amused. But then, the ride in his chariot had been bumpy to say the least. Reminiscing pleasantly about some of the wild rides he’d had in his life, Karna exited the car. Hmm.

“Perhaps next time I can drive. My Riding skill is extremely high,” Karna said pleasantly and Arjuna stared at him, shocked.

“Karna, why didn’t you mention that before this?” Arjuna demanded and Karna blinked. Honestly, it just hadn’t occurred to him since Irisette had already claimed the duty. Robin was smoking single-mindedly on a cigarette but pulled it out of his mouth to talk.

“Kid, he’s standing there like this was a Sunday stroll. Don’t think it’s going to get better.” …Was Robin slighting his Riding ability? Karna frowned at the Archer, who went back to his cigarette. Arjuna stared away blankly for a moment before putting a hand over his face. The gesture was so heartbreakingly familiar that Karna’s heart lurched.

“For grief’s sake get over it. Come on, it’s late, we need to go to bed.” Junea breezed past them, Irisette behind her and Karna glanced up at the stars, roughly calculating. Yes, it was quite late, they should retire. Arjuna shook his head and turned away, walking up the castle stairs. Karna followed close behind.

Karna has assumed he would spend the night with Arjuna and had honestly been looking forward to it. As soon as they were alone in Arjuna’s rooms, though, he realized his assumption had been faulty.

“Karna, I – I’m sorry, I can’t, I need…” Arjuna was rubbing a hand over his face and Karna blinked at his distress. He instinctively reached out a hand but his Master flinched away. “No! Don’t, I… I…” Karna dropped his hand, feeling a flash of hurt. Then he frowned, not at Arjuna, but at himself. Why was he being such a lovestruck fool? It was obvious what was happening here!

“Master, I understand. You need time alone,” Karna said calmly. It was clear as day to him, Arjuna had overstressed himself badly and could no longer tolerate human contact. Arjuna looked up, gratitude in his face.

“Please, I’m so sorry, I just can’t right now,” Arjuna said and Karna gave him an understanding smile before dematerializing. He saw a wave of relaxation run through Arjuna, heard a soft, shuddering sigh. Ah, so much tension had been bottled up inside. Karna retreated from the room, giving Arjuna the solitude that he craved.

_My brother is like a candle in a cold room. The warmth is so alluring but if you get too close you will be burned,_ Karna mused to himself as he drifted to his rooms. _Or the flame will be smothered out._ Karna could see that. If Arjuna truly loved someone he might try to deny his nature for them, but it would kill him inside. _I must never force myself on him._ It was so incredibly tempting. Karna wanted to be around Arjuna all the time, basking in the warmth of his presence, but he knew better.

Karna materialized in his own room and removed his clothing, folding it before setting it on a nearby chair. His room was much the same as Arjuna’s, decorated in neutral colors but with very ornate furniture. If he’d been planning to be here for a long time, Karna would have decorated it more to his taste but – Karna suddenly stopped that thought. If they won the Grail War, he would not be returning to the Throne of Heroes. Instead, he would stay here in a new body.

“Perhaps I should decorate, if there is a chance,” Karna mused before settling on his bed. How would he decorate this room? The curtains right now were filmy and pink. He would change that, make them brightly colored, red and gold and purple. A colorful bedspread. More pillows. Yes, Karna could think of many things he would change. The furniture was fine, he liked it in fact, but there could be ornaments. A little shrine to Surya, that would be perfect.

Karna closed his eyes and his musings gradually turned into confused images of gold and billowing curtains before he drifted into sleep.

* * *

 

To Arjuna, solitude was a balm on his soul.

He did not want it to be, he truly didn’t. A large part of Arjuna wanted to hold Karna, cling to him and be comforted. But the greater part, the Origin that could not be denied, made the thought of any contact repulsive. The long day, the restaurant and most of all, that hot, sweaty nightclub… it was all too much.

“I hate this about myself,” Arjuna murmured, rubbing his face. “Ah.” But no matter how much he hated it, it was real and he felt incredible relief at being _alone._ Sighing heavily, Arjuna changed out of his clothes, tossing them into the hamper before finding his pajamas. Ninja turtle pajamas, they weren’t mature but they were amusing. A trip to the bathroom to go and wash his teeth and Arjuna settled into bed with a book. The collected tales of Robin Hood, but this time he skipped to the later chapters. That was where he’d find the stories of England being invaded by the Saxons.

Settling into bed, Arjuna read until his eyes were heavy. Then he reached out, flicking off the bedside lamp before settling in to sleep. As he did, he vaguely hoped he would dream again.

Last night’s dream had been odd but beautiful. He wanted to dream like that again.

* * *

 

The next morning dawned early and far too bright. Arjuna wasn’t interested in waking up, clinging to the shreds of his dreams, dreams of flowing curtains and gilded palaces. Ultimately, though, wakefulness could not be denied. Arjuna opened his eyes before reaching up to rub them with one hand. They felt gritty with sleep and he was groggy, but Arjuna sat up anyway.

“Ah,” Arjuna murmured as his hand touched gauze. He should change the bandage again and ask Junea about a permanent eyepatch. He was getting used to having only one eye, although it would always affect his depth perception. That could be a problem, too, if he needed to use offensive magecraft.

Grimacing a little at the thought – there was nothing he could do about it – Arjuna pulled himself out of bed and went to the bathroom. A quick shower and this time, the bandage was easy to change, dry and clean. Yes, it was almost time for the eyepatch, that was certain.

Putting the medical eyepatch in place – it would do for now – Arjuna went to pick out his clothes. He was just finishing dressing when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Arjuna called and smiled as the door opened and he saw his Servant. That was very polite of him, when he could have just dematerialized and drifted in. Karna stepped into the room and smiled, just a soft tilt of his lips. To Arjuna, it was enchanting.

“You look wonderful, Master,” Karna said and Arjuna blushed a little, glancing at the mirror on the vanity. He did look very good today, in jeans and a charcoal turtleneck. The neck was loose enough to be comfortable, Arjuna didn’t like anything tight around his throat.

“Thank you. And thank you so much for giving me space yesterday,” Arjuna said, reflecting on it. Most of his lovers had been casual but the few who hadn’t… they would have been hurt and rejected, which could easily have led to a fight. And frantic to satisfy his Origin, Arjuna would not have been able to control himself. Memories ran through him and he flinched slightly before forcing them away. Karna just gazed at him solemnly.

“I understand your needs. They come before my own,” Karna said and Arjuna frowned. He… didn’t quite like that.

“No, our needs should have equal weight,” Arjuna said firmly and Karna seemed ready to object but Arjuna held up a hand. “Perhaps not entirely now, since we are Master and Servant and I have many needs that you don’t. But ultimately, we need to be on even footing.” He felt that quite firmly. “I want to love you.” That just slipped out and Arjuna felt his cheeks heat as he ducked his head. But then he lifted it, meeting aquamarine eyes. He hadn’t meant to say that but it was the truth, his intentions for Karna were serious.

“I am not easy to love,” Karna said after a moment and Arjuna had to laugh.

“Nor am I,” he responded and saw Karna’s confusion, despite his calm expression. “I am easy to adore but that’s not the same thing.” Not in the least. Karna’s eyes softened.

“I understand,” he said quietly and Arjuna believed he truly did. “Is your eye well?” Karna asked, changing the subject. Arjuna nodded, glad to leave something that emotional one behind.

“I was able to change the bandage myself, it’s almost healed. We should go to breakfast.” Arjuna was sure it would be interesting. They hadn’t been able to question Robin last night, everyone had been too tired, but it would surely happen this morning.

Arjuna was completely right about that. Junea, Robin and Irisette were already at the breakfast table, just waiting for him and Karna. Robin was smoking another cigarette and Arjuna caught the tension in him as he looked at his teacup, not touching the fluid. Breakfast today was a big pot of porridge for all and Arjuna was very pleased. Instead of plain oats it was muesli and looked delicious, hot and steaming as they portioned it out. Arjuna took his bowl from one of the maids with murmured thanks, feeling the heat of it through his hands. Ah, what should he put in it? Cream, brown sugar and were those candied nuts and raisins? They quickly all found a place in his porridge.

“Okay Robin, spill. How did you know Caster and Assassin? And who are they?” Junea said firmly after they’d all gotten their food. Robin look morosely at his bowl of porridge for a moment before sighing and stubbing out his cigarette.

“I have a few memories of prior Grail Wars,” Robin said and Arjuna stared. From his understanding of how Grail Wars worked that shouldn’t have been possible. “Not this one so my knowledge isn’t directly of use – “

“Karna, is he telling the truth?” Junea interrupted harshly and Robin’s face tightened. Arjuna winced inside. His sister could not be making it more obvious that she distrusted her Servant. Karna blinked slowly but obliged.

“He is. I will tell you if he is not,” Karna said and Arjuna nodded, supporting him. Junea seemed satisfied with that and Robin took a deep breath.

“I have no direct knowledge of this Grail War but I can recognize some of the players,” Robin continued evenly and Arjuna could tell he was controlling his temper. Oh dear. “I know that Caster, he’s a rune user and he likes to play with cell phones, converting them to very basic mystic codes.” Oh? Arjuna’s interest sharpened as Junea looked skeptical. “I asked him about it… he can use two converted phones to cast basic spells through the second. So expect Assassin to have access to some rune magic.”

“Hmph, runes, primitive magic. It’s nothing to worry about,” Junea brushed it away and Arjuna felt a qualm as Robin took a deep drag from his cigarette, his eyes hooded. “What’s his name?”

“He goes by the name of Daud,” Robin said before smiling tightly. “I don’t know the Assassin’s name. I just know he’s tied to the Tohsaka family and they always seem to summon him. He’s a poisoner so you should look out for that,” he said to Karna, who nodded. “I do know that his primary class is Archer. Assassin is his weaker class.”

“Well, that’s good. But I want you to spill! How do you remember events of prior Grail Wars? That should be impossible for any Heroic Spirit!” Uh oh. Arjuna chewed his lower lip as Junea leaned forward, fixing Robin with an intent stare. The Heroic Spirit just leaned back in his chair, blowing out a cloud of smoke. “Don’t make me use this!” Junea lifted her hand and Arjuna’s eyes widened as the seals flashed. Robin leaned forward with a hard smile, cigarette caught between his knuckles as he rested his hand on the table, meeting Junea’s gaze.

“Do it, bitch, and I will not serve you willingly again. My past is my own,” Robin said with a harshness Arjuna had not heard from him before. Arjuna was sure he meant every word and he heard Karna shift in his chair, a soft whisper of movement. Irisette stared at them both, her expression fascinated. There was a long, tense silence before Junea broke it with a huff.

“Fine! Fine, keep your secrets,” she lowered her hand and Arjuna felt a great relief.

_Master, Robin has betrayed one thing. The key to his ability to remember is in his past,_ Karna whispered in his mind and Arjuna blinked. Wait, so these spirits had been contemporaries of this Robin Hood? _No, he has said his knowledge comes from prior Grail Wars. But the key to how he can remember originates there._ Arjuna tried to figure that out and gave up. Maybe he’d mention it to Junea, he wasn’t sure she’d noticed.

That uncomfortableness out of the way, they devoted themselves to their food. Well, mostly.

“Is there anything useful you can tell us about that rune magic, Robin?” Arjuna asked, hoping there might be a little more. Robin grunted before trying his muesli. He didn’t seem to like the flavor of it but ate it dutifully.

“Not too much, I’m no wizard. I know he likes shadow and fire, he’ll use those over everything else, but he can use other stuff. I saw him use a pretty potent shield once.” Robin paused for a moment before heaving a soft sigh. “The rough part is they know me better than I know them. Every Robin has the same bow and they’ve surely seen plenty of ‘me’.” Ah. That was troublesome.

“Well, enough about them. I have a lead on Rider,” Junea said, her good cheer returning. Arjuna ate his porridge, enjoying the texture and the sweetness of the brown sugar, the richness of the cream. “So get ready, we’ll be seeing battle again soon!”

“I look forward to it,” Karna murmured as Robin grunted. The Archer seemed to be in a poor mood and Arjuna hoped it improved. Robin was usually fun to be around but not when he was quiet and sullen. Arjuna devoted himself to the muesli, planning to ask Junea if he could have a few hours to himself after lunch. That would satisfy his Origin and let him spend more time with Karna later.

It seemed like the war was heating up. Arjuna wanted to spend every moment with Karna that he could.


	10. Fun in the Sun

Author’s Note: There will be smut next chapter, this one was too long already. Enjoy the fluffiness!

Karna did not call Robin out at the breakfast table but several of his statements reeked of deception.

Oh, none were outright lies. Karna wouldn’t have let the other Heroic Spirit get away with that. But several times, Karna’s Discernment of the Poor told him that Robin was skinning the truth to the bone. And when they were alone, he planned to tax the Archer with it.

As usual, he had plenty of opportunity. Arjuna and Junea were working on magic again which would be both boring and pointless for their Servants to observe. Karna followed Robin outside and observed the tension in his back. Of course Robin Hood would expect Karna to speak to him about his not-quite-lies.

“Let’s go somewhere new,” Robin said, the ease in his voice belying the tension in his posture. “There’s a rocky cliff I found, it would be fun to climb up.” Karna didn’t think so but he understood. Robin wanted to shake any possible mystical watchers the Einzberns’ had set on them.

“If you wish,” Karna acquiesced and saw a bit of the tension ease.

The trek through the woods was quite pleasant and to his surprise, Karna did enjoy the cliff face. It was mildly challenging, finding handholds and pulling himself up. Robin certainly seemed to enjoy it, exerting himself in a carefree way as he took a very challenging route. Karna paused at one point to just watch as the Archer deliberately chose to go over a rocky outcropping instead of simply avoiding it. It took considerable effort and skill to get past the obstacle and the red haired man was grinning widely when he got to the top. Karna followed and pulled himself up to where Robin Hood was sitting, his legs swinging in the breeze.

“Love that, climbing was a hobby of mine when I was alive.” Ah, that did explain it. “And this is a beautiful view isn’t it?” Karna turned his head to see. They were reasonably high now and could see the forest canopy, the Japanese maples and other foliage. What caught his eye, though, was the Einzbern’s castle. This was a beautiful vantage to take in the full glory of it, the spiralling towers and the grey stone. Karna just soaked it in, vaguely aware of the cool wind, stirring his hair and cloak as he gazed over the forest and the castle. “Haha oh nice.” Um? “You can’t see but with my Archer eyes I spy a kid looking out the window. I think your Master misses you.” Karna couldn’t help but smile at that. “Do you worry about him?”

“Of course I do,” Karna responded instantly. He worried about Arjuna’s safety, particularly after the near miss last night. Robin shook his head, reaching into his cloak for his cigarettes.

“Not like that. I mean, do you worry that he’ll change?” Karna frowned, unsure of what the Archer meant. “Do you worry that he’ll become another ice cold magus like the Einzberns, creating homunculi just to die and not giving a shit?” …Ah.

“No. I know him better than that,” Karna said evenly and Robin just looked at him before smiling thinly, lighting a cigarette with a flick of his fingers. He took a deep drag of his cigarette, savoring the smoke before speaking.

“Yeah, I agree with you. And that’s why I trust you.” Karna tilted his head slightly, inviting an explanation. Robin was more than willing to oblige. “I wouldn’t trust you for yourself. No offense, but you give your loyalty too readily, Hero of Charity.” Karna could not truly disagree with that. He would answer anyone who sincerely asked for his help and he was aware that had a downside. “But that kid of yours is a good kid. When push comes to shove, he’ll do the right thing, not like that Master of mine.” Robin’s dislike for Junea was showing through. Karna ignored it, though, in favor of other matters.

“Tell me the truth then and through me, my Master. How do you remember? What are Caster and Assassin to you?” Karna asked and Robin flicked out a bit of hot ash from the end of his cigarette. It drifted in the breeze, floating down to the forest beneath them.

“Ah, cards on the table time. When I lived, I was David of Saxby, son of the Earl of Saxby,” Robin said calmly before bringing his cigarette back to his lips. He took another breath from it before speaking again. “When my father’s keep was sacked and looted, I happened to be elsewhere, doing a patrol and giving justice to the villages in my father’s name.” Karna understood what he meant. He’d actually done the same as a King, ridden to the outlying towns to oversee matters of high justice. “But my wife and daughters were taken to be slaves and whores for the Saxons.” Robin’s voice was steady but he suddenly crushed his cigarette in his fist. “I knew a witch and I went to her for help. I told her I’d sell my soul to the devil if that was what it took. She told me she knew a way for me to sell my soul and I did. God help me, I did…” Robin tilted his head back to look into the sky. Karna stared at him, fascinated, as he closed his eyes for a moment. Karna could see a boundless sorrow in him. “I sold my soul to Alaya and in return, I was given the help of two men, an archer and a swordsman. I was also given Robin’s bow and told to take up his name, to be him, and I did. I became another chapter in Robin’s story and it gave me great power in life and greater after the grave.”

“What are you?” Karna asked, not harshly, but compassionately. Robin breathed out slowly and opened his eyes, looking at him before answering. The sorrow and pain, the deep regrets, were painful to see.

“I am a Counter-Guardian. Robin is a fractured hero, so I can be the only Robin to sell his soul. The others are true Heroic Spirits, but not me. I’m a Counter-Guardian.” Robin paused, looking at his crushed cigarette before dropping it, littering without a qualm. Then he pulled out another and lit it. He took a drag from his new cigarette, smiling bitterly. “It’s a shit job but someone has to do it.”

“I see,” Karna said slowly. Counter-Guardians had not existed when he had been alive but the knowledge the Grail provided told him what they were. Beasts of Alaya, the balancers of the scales. They functioned as a counter-weight, ensuring the survival of humanity. “The men given to you were Caster and Assassin?” Although from what he’d said, in different classes. Robin nodded with a sigh.

“Partly sealed but yes, they were. Daud was the swordsman and Archer… I think that’s his actual name… was the archer.” An Archer named Archer? That sounded absurd. But if that was his real name… Karna couldn’t help but smile. An Assassin named Archer was even worse. “It’s more than that though. Counter-Guardians are unique in that we can remember prior Grail Wars.” Robin paused to rub his face with one hand, his cigarette caught between his fingers. “It’s blurry around the edges, there’s just been so many, but I can remember my fellow Heroic Spirits.”

“Interesting,” Karna remarked, certain that Robin Hood was giving him the full truth this time. However. “Why do you distrust the Einzberns?” Really, Robin’s feelings for them could not be clearer. Robin tensed then, scowling.

“They’re obsessed,” he said with absolute conviction and Karna frowned, reluctantly admitting that it was a fair charge. “They wouldn’t care if their wish made the world burn as long as they got what they wanted.” That… sounded fair, Karna reluctantly admitted to himself. “If there’s anything wrong they won’t admit it until it’s too late. And if you were serving one of them, you’d be the same, Hero of Charity.” … “But you’re serving Arjuna and that’s a different kettle of fish.”

“You are still keeping secrets,” Karna said, mildly fed up. There was a silence as Robin smoked his cigarette. Just when Karna was about to run out of patience the outlaw finally spoke.

“I’m not ready to talk about that yet. It could just be bullshit from other timelines anyway.” That was the truth and Karna frowned, not liking it. “Although it’s strange, three Counter-Guardians… but those two come as a set.” Robin was talking to himself now. “So I guess it’s not so odd even if we are rare.” Robin shook himself out of his reverie, looking at Karna and meeting his eyes. “Look, just trust me? I swear on the name of Saxby that if I see any real problems, I’ll tell you.”

“…Very well.” Karna acquiesced, reflecting on it. The truth was, he did trust Robin, despite all of his half-truths. And Karna did not truly trust Junea and the Einzberns. Their cold blooded plan to murder the Heroic Spirit who had given them loyalty did not sit well with him. …Ah… wait… did Robin know about that? “The Grail War system. Are you aware…?” Karna asked, unsure if he should mention it. Robin Hood raised his eyebrows before taking another drag from his cigarette.

“That she means me to fall on my own sword? I’m aware of it. Doesn’t really bother me, actually. Pro-tip, if you have to kill yourself, a cut throat isn’t actually that painful and you bleed out fast.” …Not really something he’d ever wanted to know. Also, that wouldn’t pierce the mana core. “If you deliberately prevent yourself from healing, it works.” Ah.

“I will keep that in mind,” Karna said politely and Robin chuckled dryly. “Shall we return to the practice grounds?” It was beautiful up here but Karna wanted to do something physical. Robin nodded.

“Certainly.” They had to go down the cliff and this time they both simply jumped, taking the impact with ease. Glancing back, Karna mentally noted the spot. If he had time he would show Arjuna. With him to watch, there would be no danger to attempting a climb. Would Arjuna want to? He was still young and adventurous so he might.

Pleased with the thought, Karna followed Robin. As he did, though, he thought about the Archer’s words and attitudes. It was clear to him that Robin was not entirely pleased with his status as a Counter-Guardian and found it unpleasant to talk about. Also, he was not even remotely disturbed by Junea’s plan to kill him in order to open the way to Akasha. To Karna, these two things together, came to a disturbing conclusion. Robin Hood thought the Grail posed a danger, something the Einzberns might overlook in their quest for Akasha. How great a danger? That was the question that troubled Karna. Mentally, he vowed to keep his eyes open. Because Robin was right about Arjuna.

Arjuna was the reincarnation of the Awarded Hero. If necessary, he would be a hero again.

* * *

 

Robin and Karna returned to the manor for lunch. It was held in the usual room and it was pastrami sandwiches on rye. They were served with sauerkraut and coated with melted cheese. Karna tried it tentatively before deciding he liked it. The pastrami, in particular, suited his palate. He’d always loved cured meats. And then the sauerkraut cut the richness, giving a good tang of acid. Karna missed the curries and dishes of India, but this was a reasonable substitute.

“Oh, this is good,” Robin murmured and Karna glanced over to see he was drinking his beer. A fruit ale? “Never liked fruity beers but this apricot is fine.” Really? Karna’s beer was the same so he tried it and was pleasantly surprised. The light trace of apricot did indeed mesh well with the golden beer. “One great thing about this place is the food. I’ve been summoned by Masters who wouldn’t give me anything, no food, no room, nothing.”  

“Most uncharitable,” Karna remarked and blinked as Robin choked on his beer. Then Arjuna walked into the room, immediately claiming his attention.

“Oh god food! Is there more – oh thank you,” Arjuna said to the maid as she set another plate of food on the table, as if she’d been expecting him. Quite likely she had. “I can’t do this anymore today, I’m exhausted.” Arjuna did seem exhausted, his shoulders drooping a bit as he picked up his sandwich and took a bite. “We’ve been doing combat drills, it’s painful.”

“Oh?” Robin asked and Karna just listened as Arjuna detailed his training. Apparently, the goal today was simply to activate his mage circuits very fast and very hard. For combat magic, speed and force were vital, something the Einzberns had neglected for centuries, to their detriment in the Grail Wars.

“I’m surprisingly good at it,” Arjuna said, rubbing a hand over his face for a moment before taking a deep drink of his beer. “Junea says I really shouldn’t be, quantity trumps quality for combat, and I only have sixteen mage circuits.”

“That’s not a lot?” Robin asked as Karna listened, interested. He really knew very little of mage craft, Caster was definitely not a class he could qualify for. Arjuna nodded and Karna frowned as he realized he’d only eaten a quarter of his sandwich, despite being famished when he arrived.

“No, over twenty is a better number for – huh?” Karna reached out and deliberately nudged the plate.

“Master, this is interesting but you must eat,” Karna said firmly and Arjuna blushed a little before picking up his sandwich again. Then Karna turned to Robin Hood. “He forgets to eat, do not speak to him until he is done.” A small smile played around the outlaws’ lips and he nodded.

“Sure,” Robin said agreeably before taking a deep draught of his beer. He followed it by pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, leaning back and relaxing with his cancer stick. Karna wondered at that habit. The knowledge the Grail gave him told Karna it was unhealthy.

“Did you smoke so much when you were alive?” Karna asked, just making conversation. He was surprised when Robin laughed, loud and long.

“Hah! I never touched a cigarette in my life. They didn’t exist then, this is a new world thing.” Eh? “Tobacco comes from the Americas. They weren’t discovered until after I was long dead,” Robin said before shrugging slightly. “This is just something I picked up along the way and kid, stop staring at me and eat the sandwich.” Karna turned his head to see that Arjuna had indeed stopped eating to listen. His young Master blushed again, almost hidden by his dark skin, before going back to his food. “The faster you get done that, the sooner we can drag you down to the swimming hole.”

“Swimming hole?” Arjuna asked and Karna realized they hadn’t told him about that.

“There is a very nice pond in the woods. There are good places to relax on the bank, reading a book,” Karna said, certain that would interest Arjuna. Books were definitely a love of his. Sure enough, Arjuna looked very interested as he popped a piece of stray pastrami into his mouth. “We have been going there after practice.” Robin was right, a good swim after a hard workout was close to bliss. Arjuna smiled a bit.

“I wondered what you were doing, I didn’t think you would be practicing all day.” No, that would eventually become boring and frustrating. “Robin… please, don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m a little confused. Except for Assassin, Archer is the best class for scouting.” That was because of their eagle eyes, the ability to see vast distances. “Why are you staying here?” Arjuna said with disarming directness. Robin drew smoke from his cigarette for a moment, his eyes hooded. Then he smiled, a hard, dangerous expression.

“Insurance.” Karna tilted his head slightly to one side, silently asking the Archer to elaborate. Arjuna also stared at him, confused. “Junea has tied me into the castle defenses. With that backing me up, I’m confident I can catch any intruders… but if I leave, I lose it. And I’ll be honest here, that Assassin is exactly the kind of man who’d plant a bunch of explosive around the supports.” Karna frowned, wondering why he couldn’t have been tied into the defenses. Perhaps because Junea was not his Master? “And Caster would send in the drones.” …Drones?

“What is a drone?” Karna asked, mostly to himself, and blinked as the Grail supplied the answer. “…Mechanisms that can fly autonomously…?” This was extremely peculiar. Arjuna started on the second half of his sandwich as Robin nodded.

“Yeah, he loves modern technology and has adapted pretty well to it, not like most modern magi.” Robin shook his head, tapping out his cigarette in his empty beer bottle. “Crazy people.” Karna rather agreed. Couldn’t magi see how incredibly useful technology could be?

“Mph… a rune wielding, ancient wizard who likes cell phones and drones. He’s dangerous,” Arjuna said, quite neatly summing it up. Karna wasn’t worried, of course, with Kavacha and Kundala. But for most spirits Caster would be a credible threat. “Depending on when it happens, we should let Karna eliminate him.” Ah, he would like that, he really would. Karna felt a dark, spiteful feeling welling up and tried to suppress it. Still, he couldn’t deny that he would take pleasure in seeing Caster die. Robin frowned but nodded.

“Prudent. He knows me too well and he can probably use his runes to nullify my poisons, for a while anyway. Caster is yours,” Robin said to Karna and he smiled, pleased. “That’s a creepy smile… but you look done kid.” Yes, Arjuna was just finishing the last bit of his sandwich. “Want to see the swimming hole?”

“I would love to but do you mind if I get a book first?” Arjuna asked and they both nodded. Karna and Robin waited patiently as Arjuna went out at a fast walk to fetch that. Karna wondered what book he would bring. He wasn’t able to see, though, when Arjuna came back with the novel tucked under one arm. On their way out, Arjuna paused to let one of the maids know where he was going.

Outside the castle, they walked through the woods. It was very pleasant and Karna enjoyed the warm sunshine, the breeze on his skin. This was a typical summer day and very nice. Robin hummed softly to himself and Karna noticed he could keep a tune. Could he sing as well? Perhaps he would ask later.

The swimming hole was just a tiny pond. There was a rope hanging from a branch – Robin had done that – and it could be used to swing out over the water and let go. Karna dispelled his armor, his Kavacha and Kundala as well as his jumpsuit and calmly went over to the rope –

“Karna, you’re naked!” Eh? Karna looked over at Arjuna with a blink. He was looking horrified as Robin laughed, his shoulders shaking under his cloak.

“Kid, we don’t have swimsuits and who cares?” Robin started to undress as Arjuna frowned, gazing at the Archer. Karna saw a sudden animosity and considered it for a moment, trying to puzzle it out. Then the answer came to him and he smiled, a small curve of his lips. Arjuna was feeling possessive of him, almost jealous. That was… pleasant.

“Arjuna, we have just been swimming,” Karna said gently and saw his Master go pale for a moment before flushing. “Please, join us.”

“That wasn’t… I didn’t… I was just worried Junea might see this,” Arjuna muttered and while that had a grain of truth, it was overall a lie. Karna let it pass as Robin laughed. He was almost fully disrobed.

“I’m not interested in guys, kid. Hey Karna, go or give me the rope.” He would go. Karna used the rope to swing himself over the pool before letting go, landing into the water with a tremendous splash. The cold was shocking and he had to control the urge to inhale – always the worst idea – before swimming to the surface. He broached it, taking a deep breath before swimming away a little to give Robin room. “CANNONBALL!” Ah, that was Karna’s cue to duck beneath the water before he could be splashed. Ducking beneath the light blue surface he was able to see Robin’s body hitting the water with a cascade of bubbles. He surfaced in time to see Arjuna setting his book and blanket down before going behind a bush to change. How disappointing.

Shrugging that away – he could see Arjuna naked later – Karna settled in for his preferred method of swimming, which was actually just floating. He loved floating on the surface of the water, letting the sun warm his skin. It was a beautiful sensation and there were only the forest sounds, the wind through the leaves and the rhythm splashing that was Robin doing laps around him –

“Uh, Karna, I’m coming in!” Karna opened one eye to see Arjuna gripping the rope.

“I am ready,” Karna said laconically, closing his eyes again. He was confident Arjuna would not favor the kind of splashes Robin Hood did. Sure enough, his brother swung out and dove into the water with grace, causing only a small swell that Karna easily bobbed with. Then there was a laugh and a splash and Karna opened an eye again to see that Robin had splashed Arjuna. Good, they were having fun. Karna closed his eyes to engage in more sun worship.

Eventually, though, he had an idea. Robin and Arjuna were racing now and Karna waited patiently for them to stop for a moment. When they did, quietly talking about something, he put his idea into effect. Taking a deep breathe he ducked under the water and swam towards the two, hoping he could get them both at once. Luck was on his side and Karna gripped two legs, tugging sharply. Both immediately kicked and Karna let go, coming to the surface to take a gulp of air.

“AH SHIT you bastard! You scared the crap out of me!” Robin yelped as Arjuna looked shocked. Karna just smiled, amused at his own joke. “I seriously thought Caster was branching out! Don’t do that!” Arjuna suddenly snorted and they both looked at him, surprised.

“It’s a Great White…” he said and Karna chuckled as Robin frowned and touched his chest in a habitual gesture, looking for a cigarette that wasn’t there. “Karna, would you like to race me?”

“Certainly,” Karna replied, finding the thought of a playful competition rather charming. Robin huffed a bit before abandoning them, pulling himself out of the water, liquid flowing down his naked back and glittering in the sun. Arjuna was briefly distracted by the sight, to Karna’s mild irritation. But his Master quickly looked away, which was reassuring.

A few very quick sprints later and Arjuna was tiring, so they both left the water. Karna settled down for more sunbathing, this time on the ground. A blanket made it comfortable, protecting his back from errant grass. Arjuna read a book while Robin was lying on his stomach, his head cushioned by his arms, fast asleep. Karna felt himself drifting off and welcomed the relaxation, even as his senses kept a watch over Arjuna. Although sandwiched between two Heroic Spirits as he was, it was very unlikely anyone would try.

And no one did. Their rest and relaxation was disturbed, though, by one of the maids.

“AHEM.” That sound, followed by a cough, made Karna stir. He sat up to see one of the maid’s frowning at them. “Junea-sama would like you to return to the manor for supper.” The way she carried herself said she disapproved of their laziness, but Karna thought that opinion was invalid. Junea could have summoned Arjuna at any time, she’d let him take the afternoon off, likely to recover.

“Oi, it’s that late?” Robin pulled himself into a kneeling position, uncaring of his nakedness, and glanced up at the sky. “Huh, it is. Karna, can you wake the kid up while I dress?” His clothing was still lying on the ground. Karna’s had dematerialized.

“Certainly,” Karna said before looking at Arjuna. He looked so cute, dozing and making tiny little snoring sounds. Karna smiled softly before noticing the book had fallen out of his hand. Picking it up, he glanced at the cover.

_Mahabharat._ Karna’s breath caught as he saw a depiction of several people who… didn’t look like his brother’s in the slightest, but the artist was clearly trying. A small smile crossed his face before he reached down to gently shake his brother’s shoulder.

“Uh? Ah?” Arjuna came out of his doze with a jolt, blinking up at him. “Oh, Karna? Does Junea want us?” Arjuna said, a touch groggily but quickly coming to full wakefulness. Karna nodded.

“Yes, it is almost supper time.” They had been out for quite a while. Arjuna glanced at the sun, a touch surprised.

“I didn’t think she would let me have that long… oh, thank you,” Arjuna said as Karna offered him the book. As he took it their fingers brushed, lingering just a bit longer than necessary and Karna felt a feeling of warmth in his chest. Ah, this might be infatuation but it was extremely pleasant. “I need to get dressed.” Ah, that reminded him. Karna materialized his clothing. “Cheater,” Arjuna said with a smile before leaving to use his bush again. At least there was better reason this time, the maid was waiting with well-concealed impatience.

Soon they were ready, though, and went back to the castle. As they walked through the forest, Karna felt light on his feet, pleased and refreshed.

It had been a marvelous day.

* * *

 

_Elsewhere_

“You want me to do what now?”

“Make yourself look like me. I’d love to see myself as a superhero!”

“Well, I could do that but you realize it will up the danger to you considerably?”

“Yeah, I know, but who cares?”

“…Have I mentioned that you’re my favorite Master ever?”

“Yeah, we have a solid bromance going here. So are you ready to take on the Einzberns tomorrow at dawn?”

“They’ll never know what hit them.”


	11. Rude Awakenings

If anyone had been in a position to look into the window to Arjuna’s rooms after supper – an eagle eyed Archer, perhaps – they would have gotten quite a view of what was happening on his bed.

 _His lips are so soft and taste like strawberries,_ Karna thought, vaguely realizing that Arjuna had used chapstick. He didn’t care, though. What commanded all of his attention was the slow, lazy kisses they were sharing. Karna wasn’t sure why but Arjuna seemed to be in the mood for slow and sweet tonight, a desire he emphatically agreed with. So instead of going quickly to the main event, they were exploring each other orally. _I have rarely done this._ The leisurely tongue games were definitely unusual.

When they finally parted, Arjuna’s dark brown eyes were hazy with lust and a little bit of drool ran from the corner of his mouth. Karna stared, entranced, as a pink tongue flicked out and caught that errant wetness, licking it away.

“I want to show you something,” Arjuna breathed and Karna had a feeling he knew where this was going. He felt an extra surge of blood to his cock as Arjuna moved down the bed and settled between his legs. Then Arjuna pulled out a little plastic square? “I know we don’t need this but I have a technique I learned, I can apply it with just my tongue,” Arjuna said as he ripped the square open and Karna suddenly recognized it as a condom. Swallowing back a bit of drool, he nodded.

“I would like to see that,” Karna breathed, feeling incredibly aroused at the thought. Arjuna smiled at him before pulling the condom free of it’s wrapper.

Karna watched in fascination as Arjuna applied the protective coating. It wasn’t easy, using just his mouth and tongue. First he got it over the head before using his tongue to unfurl it a bit. Then Arjuna took the head of his cock in his mouth… Karna had to bite his knuckles to stifle a cry… and began the slow, torturous process of working the condom down. Gentle flicks of a very pink tongue unfurled the condom each by inch, torturing Karna along the way. It felt… amazing…

Just when Karna was doubting his control, Arjuna finished with the condom and let go of his cock with a wet, lewd pop. Karna suddenly became aware of his ragged breathing as Arjuna smiled at him, moving back up his body to catch his lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

“I want you inside me again,” Arjuna whispered in his ear and Karna swallowed heavily. “Move back a little…” Hmm? Karna scooted back until his back was against the headboard. Ah, that was nicer for this. Karna pulled Arjuna flush against him, kissing his brother again. His lips were so warm and alive and Karna tasted the strawberries again. He… liked that…

Then Arjuna was easing down on his cock and Karna gasped as he felt the incredible tightness around his member, the heat and weight of Arjuna’s body, so close. Arjuna’s hand cupped his cheek and Karna found himself gazing into dark eyes, full of heat and need.

“Take me Karna,” Arjuna breathed and Karna shuddered in pure desire. He began to do that, thrusting up into that tight heat, and Arjuna matched his movements with practiced skill. Dark hands rested on his shoulders and Karna felt Arjuna’s breath, heavy against his neck as the pleasure increased. Karna gently rested his hands on Arjuna’s hips, guiding him slightly, deepening the penetration. Every inch of his cock was caressed as Arjuna bottomed out, their bodies meshing together perfectly. “Oh my god that feels… so…” Arjuna rested his forehead against Karna’s shoulder and Karna nuzzled his cheek, feeling a great tenderness. He wanted to hold and cherish him, show Arjuna the love that filled his heart.

“Arjuna, you are… so wonderful…” Karna breathed in Arjuna’s ear as they moved together. The pleasure was incredible, amazing, as Arjuna’s insides gripped him so beautifully. It felt so good, as Arjuna moved his hips smoothly, movements that were powerful yet graceful and matched his thrusts perfectly. If Karna hadn’t known better he’d have thought Arjuna was using Perfect Alignment not merely… experience…

 _Experience._ That thought left a sour taste in Karna’s mouth, even as he enjoyed the fruits of it. Arjuna was too experienced for someone so young. He should not have needed to do such things, not have been selling himself. Arjuna was worth so much more than that.

Somehow, that led Karna’s thoughts in another direction and he realized there was something he should do… freeing one hand from Arjuna’s shoulder he found his brother’s neglected erection, bobbing with every movement. Karna gently gripped Arjuna’s cock, stroking. His fingers found droplets of pre-cum and it moistened his hand, making the contact better. Arjuna shuddered and Karna gasped as the walls around him seemed to tighten, taking him closer towards his orgasm.

They continued for some time and Karna enjoyed every moment. Eventually, though, the pleasure came to a peak. Arjuna came first, his hands firmly against Karna’s shoulders as he shuddered in pleasure. Karna watched the expression on his face, fascinated. The way his brow creased, the way he bit his lower lip, the intense pleasure on his face. Then Karna had no room for anything in his mind but his moment of pleasure, gasping as he found his peak, feeling the intense sensation as he spent himself inside his Master. As he came down from that high, Karna vaguely wondered what he looked like when he came… then Arjuna was gently cupping his cheek.

“You look so beautiful when you do that,” Arjuna murmured and Karna wondered if he was reading his mind. With the Master-Servant bond it was possible, even if Arjuna was unaware of it. Then Arjuna gently kissed him and Karna savored it. It was achingly tender and sweet, a kiss full of emotion. “Here, let me clean us up.”

“Mmm,” Karna vaguely agreed, feeling exhausted. Arjuna smiled before gently separating from him, their bodies parting with a wet squelch. Karna removed the used condom and noted how it had saved Arjuna from a bit of mess. Convenient. Rolling over he tossed it in the wastebasket as Arjuna found some tissues. Most of the mess was on his belly and chest and Karna shivered as the clothes gently cleaned his skin, particularly the stones in his chest. Arjuna smiled as he ran a finger over the biggest stone, making Karna’s breath catch in his throat.

“Are these sensitive?” Arjuna asked, warmth in his eyes and voice. Karna swallowed before nodding. “Hmm…” Then Arjuna lowered his head and Karna’s breath caught in his throat as a hot, wet tongue explored the edges of that red jewel.

“A-Arjuna…” Karna breathed as Arjuna explored the outer edges of the gem, the places it joined his skin. That was the most sensitive point, something he’d known all his life. His wife had done this as well… “That is… I will…” Karna could already feel his body stirring again. Arjuna stopped for a moment before moving to one of the smaller gems and Karna sucked in a breath as Arjuna gently caught the stone with his teeth, tugging lightly.

“I don’t mind if you don’t. I’m very young after all,” Arjuna murmured before letting go of the stone and smiling at him. “But I would like to have you this time, if you don’t mind?” There was a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

“I would love that,” Karna responded immediately. The memories of their first time together came back, the feeling of having Arjuna in his body. It had been strange but he’d quickly fallen in love with it, that feeling. Arjuna seemed surprised, then smiled warmly.

“Thank you,” he murmured and Karna wondered what meaning lay behind that uneasiness before Arjuna went back to the gems on his chest. That quickly blew all other thoughts out of his mind as Arjuna played with the smaller stones. That was… arousing… very much… Karna reached up to run his fingers through Arjuna’s hair, feeling the heavy strands beneath his palm.

It took a bit of time for him to become erect again, but not as much as Karna would have expected. Arjuna’s hand circled his length and began to pump him, making Karna moan softly at the feeling. Arjuna’s hand was very warm and already slick with cream.

“Are you comfortable there or would you like to move?” Arjuna murmured and Karna considered it before shaking his head. He was comfortable enough and he liked the spot on the headboard, it made it very easy for them to kiss. “Alright…” Arjuna began to prepare him again and Karna shivered at the feeling as a single finger slid delicately inside him. He was still getting used to that but it was… nice…

Arjuna’s hand around his cock distracted him from any discomfort and very soon, he was ready. Arjuna gently adjusted his legs before sliding into his body and Karna gasped at the sensation of being filled. He’d never dreamed he would like it so much…

“Arjuna,” Karna murmured softly as his Master moved against him, slow, gentle thrusts. “Brother…” This felt so natural. Vaguely, Karna wondered what their mother would have thought… then Arjuna wiped that thought away with another deep and tender kiss. Their tongues moved together in a passionate duet and then Arjuna’s cock pressed against that place inside him, the spot that felt so good. Karna pressed back against him, making a deep, unconscious moan.

“My brother is so cute…” Arjuna breathed in his ear and Karna shuddered as another stroke of his cock filled him. “Ah… hm…” Then Arjuna’s hand circled his cock and Karna gasped as he was tormented twice. Arjuna’s strokes were gentle but firm, pleasuring his oversensitive body.

Their coupling didn’t last long this time, as Arjuna’s every thrust brought Karna closer and closer to orgasm. He hooked his ankles around Arjuna’s legs, breathing a warming in his lover’s ear. Arjuna just chuckled and took Karna more firmly, making him gasp in pure pleasure. He was… so close…!

Karna went over the edge with a cry, holding Arjuna and just barely remembering not to use his full strength as pleasure washed over him. The intense, shining moment felt like an eternity and Karna was left breathless and gasping, his chest heaving. A few quick, searing thrusts and Arjuna stiffened against him with a quiet gasp. Karna felt the hot pulse, the shudder of Arjuna’s body as he spent himself inside him. And he enjoyed it, felt a great pleasure in knowing he had pleased his lover.

Then the high slid away and Karna realized they were both covered in sweat and cum. Hmm.

“A shower?” Karna murmured in Arjuna’s ear. He was tired and didn’t really want to move but they were both so dirty. A quick shower would actually be faster. Arjuna sighed but then nodded against his shoulder.

“Yes, I’m so tired but that would be faster.” His exact thoughts. Then Arjuna was pulling away with a soft, sticky sound and Karna glanced over them both. Yes, they were a terrible mess. Good sex was very dirty. Arjuna slipped off the bed and took his hand. Karna smiled as he was helped to his feet. He didn’t need it, but that was a beautiful gesture. The shower that followed was quick and utilitarian, both of them too tired for anything else. Karna felt warm and content when they curled together under the blankets.

It had been a wonderful day.

* * *

 

That night, as he slept, Karna dreamed.

_Karna was a small child, hiding in a tree fort. To his adult eyes, the tree fort was somewhere between shabby and dangerous, held together with nails and determination. Little brown hands held a toy bow. It was simple and brown, with green nerf arrows._

_“Arjuna!” Karna – no, Arjuna, this was his memory – huddled up, trying to hide. Why? Ah, school. He didn’t want to go to school. It was so loud and noisy and crowded it made him want to die. “ARJUNA! Get down here this instant or you’ll be in worse trouble!” He was afraid of the person calling for him but school was impossible to endure._

_Unfortunately he couldn’t hide forever. The adult – Arjuna’s father, Karna recognized him – actually had to get into the tree fort, snarling curses. To the child Arjuna was, he was an angry giant and Karna watched/experienced with sympathy as they were dragged out, whimpering softly._

_“Listen to me. You WILL go to school. Every day, without exception.” He said coldly and Karna felt a nascent rebellion that was not his own. “Or else…” he lifted his hand and Karna’s head followed the gesture and his… Arjuna’s… eyes went wide as chaotic energies blossomed._

_Karna couldn’t hear Arjuna’s scream but he felt it as the tree fort exploded. Bits of flaming boards scattered to the winds and the tree itself crumbled, murdered by the power turned against it. Then there was a hard hand on his shoulder and Karna was looking into a furious face._

_“The next time you make me search for you, that will be you, brat,” he promised and Karna could tell the threat was completely sincere. Arjuna could too and he sobbed in pure terror as he was dragged back to the manor. Karna wanted, desperately, to pick up child Arjuna and hold him and tell him that everything would be fine. But of course, he couldn’t._

_It was merely a dream._

* * *

 

Arjuna would never have said it, but he thought Junea’s actions with Robin were foolish and motivated by her dislike of her Servant. Really, did it make sense to keep the Archer at the castle when he could be scouting enemies? Junea might be confident in her own scouting tools but surely a Servant would be better. She just didn’t trust the Archer and with some reason. Archers all had Independent Action, a useful but troublesome skill. If Arjuna cut Karna off from his mana, he would fade in a matter of hours. Robin would last days.

Still, Arjuna said nothing. And he was glad of that when he was proved spectacularly wrong.

 ** _BOOM!_** Arjuna sat bolt upright as the sound echoed in their room like a gunshot. Karna was instantly out of bed, holding his spear and looking for a threat. More sounds came, though, and Arjuna identified them as being outside? Pulling himself out of the bed he rushed to the window, yanking it open and looking into the sky.

Arjuna and Karna were both treated to the sight of Robin standing on one of the castle turrets, shooting down a small army of drones. A few were getting through – there were so many! – and detonating on Junea’s mystical wards. That was the explosive sounds they were hearing. Robin’s arrows were making comparatively little noise.

“It’s an attack – Karna, join him –“ Arjuna felt his Servant nod and then vanish before he rushed to find his clothes. Grabbing the first things in his closet he dressed as fast as he could before invoking Perfect Alignment.

Perfect Alignment showed him the fastest way to get up the battlements and Arjuna pelted up the stairs, using his newly learned reinforcement to bolster his speed. Masters might not equal Servants but they were far from helpless. Arjuna could support Karna. As he thought that, he felt a mana drain and deliberately activated his circuits, running energy through Karna. The drain wasn’t a lot yet, the Servant behind this couldn’t have arrived.

 _Caster and Assassin?_ Arjuna thought vaguely as he finally reached the top of the battlement, feeling the sweat on his face and the burning in his legs and lungs. That was unimportant, though, as he jumped onto the edge of the battlement and then onto the roof. Another thing he would have hesitated to do if not for Perfect Alignment to make sure he would make no mistakes. _It’s possible but…_ It didn’t seem right. Arjuna paused on the edge of the roof, watching how Karna was taking the drones getting through, now, destroying them easily with swats of his lance. He truly was grace in movement, even against such a minor threat. But who was behind this? A frontal attack at dawn seemed like the kind of thing a Saber would do.

As if the thought had summoned him, Arjuna saw a flash of red and blue from the corner of his vision.

 _“Robin, look out!”_ Arjuna shouted but it wasn’t fast enough. The Archer went flying from a kick in the belly and went far and fast, hitting so hard that masonry went flying. Arjuna cringed a bit inside at the damage to the manor but then gasped as the Saber – it had to be Saber, but why did he look like a teenager? – turned on Karna. A blue sword clashed viciously with the golden lance, impacts so hard that sparks were raised and Arjuna felt it as all his mage circuits revved to full. He was infinitely grateful for their enhanced connection. If it had as tentative as it was in the beginning, Arjuna couldn’t have supported Karna like this.

And Karna needed every bit of the mana. Arjuna watched in awe as the battle raged in front of him. He couldn’t get a good look at Saber, he was moving too fast, but Arjuna could tell he was wearing blue jeans and a matching jacket. His hair was blond and there were flashes of red, his shirt? Yes, definitely his shirt.

 _This isn’t good._ Arjuna swallowed heavily then blinked as Robin abruptly joined the fray, but not with his bow. Instead of using that – why not? – the Archer attacked with his sword, against a Saber. If he’d been alone it would have been horrifically uneven but with the two of them Robin functioned as a distraction, making things easier for Karna. Still, was there a reason Robin wasn’t using his bow?

Then Junea shouted and Arjuna was distracted as he realized a new wave of drones, unhindered by Robin’s arrows, were incoming. Junea was firing up her spells and picking them off. Arjuna hastily followed suit, using the one combat spell he had mastered. The mana bolts manifested as blue arrows. Arjuna wasn’t sure why, but that felt natural to him. He began picking off drones, helping Junea. They really weren’t very durable –

That thought was almost his last. Arjuna’s eyes widened as blue arrows shattered against a drone and he realized that, interspersed with the usual ones, were drones that had potent mystical shields. It also went through the denuded defenses and Arjuna mustered all his mana for a desperate defense. But just before it would have reached him, a green arrow plucked it from the sky. Arjuna relearned how to breath.

“Thank you,” Arjuna murmured to an absent Robin Hood. Apparently, he was still looking out for them.

“ARJUNA! You idiot, use Perfect Alignment!” What? He already was – oh. No, he’d let it fade. Cursing, Arjuna quickly chanted his couplet and felt the silver of perfection glide over his mind. Junea had bluntly told him that while he could never use it in training, he should always use it in a real fight. Yes, it was cheating, but in a fight to the death that was completely acceptable.

Guided by Perfect Alignment, Arjuna’s aim improved drastically and he instinctively knew which of the drones were decoys and which were serious threats. The serious threats got powerful mana arrows and soon the air was clear again. Vaguely, Arjuna wondered when the Master would show up. Or if he would show up. Maybe he preferred to use his minions against them.

That was not the case. A motorcycle suddenly shot out of the woods and Arjuna’s eyes widened as he saw the way it was moving. He was sure they normally didn’t go that fast and in particular, they couldn’t FLY! Only short distances but it was impressive as the bike literally leaped over a spell from Junea. Arjuna didn’t bother shooting an arrow, knowing that was futile, and instead renewed Perfect Alignment before reinforcing his body. Just in time as the bike went skidding and the magus on it – a teenager, he looked just like Saber? – leapt off and attacked them.

Acting from the guidance of Perfect Alignment, Arjuna fought defensively, avoiding strikes and trying to stay away, sniping with arrows whenever he got a chance. Very soon Arjuna understood why… he was outclassed. Both of the boy’s sleeves were rolled up and Arjuna could see deep inscriptions in both his arms, reminding him of his brother’s mage crest. These ones looked like circuitry, though, and Arjuna felt a chill. Was this a Mage Crest oriented towards modern technology? That should have been impossible…

Junea was better, though, and had the Einzbern version of a Mage Crest. Arjuna watched in awe as the two of them clashed and he was reminded that Junea was his sister. She employed spells that reminded him unpleasantly of their father, chaotic and destructive.

“Who the fuck are you?” Junea screamed at her enemy and the young man laughed. Arjuna could see him far more clearly than he’d managed to look at Saber and he was a teenager with golden hair in a spiky arrangement, streaked with red. He was wearing jeans and a matching jean jacket, with a red shirt. It had some kind of lettering on it but Arjuna couldn’t make it out.

“Aernos Medina!” That seemed to mean something to Junea, from the way her eyes widened. It meant nothing at all to Arjuna. “Morire!” A ball of white energy flew at Junea and Arjuna could tell from the way it was fired, that it was from the Mage Crest. Internally he cursed as Junea blocked it and Arjuna called up more arrows. They weren’t losing but they weren’t winning either!

 _Master, we are having difficulties,_ Karna’s voice whispered through his mind and Arjuna dared to take his gaze off his own battle and looked towards the other Servants. Robin looked badly roughed up but was still fighting with a grim expression and Karna was being pressed very hard. Hiding his armor was not helpful because he was forced to evade instead of just taking shots and revealing his invulnerability. _May I reveal my Kavacha and Kundala?_

 _No,_ Arjuna replied instantly, with absolute certainty. The perfection that was his Sorcerous Trait knew that was the absolute wrong thing to do. _You must not. I don’t know why, but you have to trust me._ Perfect Alignment was never wrong. Arjuna could sense Karna’s understanding.

 _Yes Master._ Junea shouted again and Arjuna had to devote all his attention to defending himself. Balls of white shattered on his shields and Perfect Alignment let him place them perfectly. Internally, Arjuna blessed his Sorcerous Trait. Without it, he would surely be dead by now –

“Target confirmed! Angle set!” Huh? “Durindana! FLY AWAY!” Everyone felt the energy unleash and they all turned to look. Arjuna’s eyes went wide as he saw a spear hammer down like the wrath of God. Saber just barely got up his sword to block it and Arjuna saw his hair fly away from his face, his expression locked in a grimace as his sword pulsed blue, over and over again. He also heard their rival Master curse and realized he had to be experiencing a tremendous mana drain.

Yet, Saber did manage to block what had to be a Noble Phantasm. The spear was still connected to its owner with a chain and then it flew back. Arjuna saw a stranger standing on one of the battlements. He was dressed in a way that made Arjuna think of a medieval knight, with a green surcoat embroidered with gold. He had puffy white pants, stuffed into leather boots, and a red cloak with a golden pin. The man himself had warm brown hair, a small goatee and was smiling pleasantly.

“RIDER! Why are you interfering in my fight?” Saber complained and Arjuna blinked. So this was Rider? The man on the battlement laughed before responding.

“Just eliminating the competition!” Arjuna could understand that but why had Rider chosen to target Saber instead of Lancer or Archer? “And I know Robin and that white one doesn’t seem too strong – “ Arjuna silently blessed Uncrowned Arms Mastery and Perfect Alignment. The first was deceiving Rider, the second had prevented Karna from revealing himself. “While I know exactly the kind of monster YOU are.” …What did that mean? “I’m taking you out!”

“Well then fuck you too Hector!” Saber called back before the battle was rejoined. It didn’t last long though, this time. Saber and his Master clearly reached a mutual agreement and facing three enemies, they beat a retreat, Saber scooping up his Master and dashing into the woods with preternatural speed. Rider summoned a chariot and went after them, as Robin fired a few parting shots. Karna didn’t follow and Arjuna knew precisely why.

“I feel sick,” Arjuna muttered, rubbing his forehead. Between the enemy magus and supporting Karna, his mage circuits were screaming for mercy. He carefully shut them down and groaned in pain as his whole body twitched in reaction. There was no actual damage, though, and Arjuna knew he would recover quickly.

“Arjuna?” Karna was there, helping to support him and Arjuna rested against him thankfully. His Servant felt so warm and solid against him.

“Hector! Hector of Troy? DAMN IT! That’s why I couldn’t summon him, it wasn’t my artefact at all, he was already here!” Arjuna blinked at Junea’s complaining. That was quite a coincidence but he supposed it could happen. Robin was looking grim, still holding his bow and looking after the departed Servants, alert to any threat. “Why the hell weren’t you using your bow, Archer?” Junea’s tone dripped with sarcasm and Robin’s eyes flicked to her for just a moment.

“Because I know that Saber.” Another one? Thank god actually they needed some information. “My bow is worse than useless against him, he’s immune to all poisons and can knock my arrows out of the air.” …Uh… “Yew tree is meaningless, Tangled thorns is ineffective. I know all that because the last time I saw him, he put that blade through my guts.” …Oh. “He’s also a shape changer or something. He didn’t look like that the last time I met him but the sword is the same.”

“That is how you recognize him,” Karna stated and Robin Hood nodded before finally letting his bow vanish. “They are gone?”

“Yeah, I can’t see them anymore.” Ah, Robin’s Archer eyesight. “Let’s get everyone inside and by the way, nice hair kid.” …Huh? Arjuna blinked as he realized Robin was addressing him and reached up to touch his head. To his horror, his hand touched massive spikes.

“Oh damn it!” He had a prime case of bed head. Arjuna groaned as he licked his fingers and tried to tame it. Robin laughed and he growled. “Stop making fun of me!” The gentle shaking he felt from Karna didn’t help. But then Karna stilled and spoke firmly.

“My Master needs a shower. We will return shortly.” Karna said firmly and Arjuna silently blessed him. Then Karna scooped him off his feet and Arjuna felt comforted and safe as he held onto Karna’s shoulders, resting his head against his Servant’s shoulder.

“What a way to start the day,” Arjuna murmured and felt Karna’s nod. They would have to clean up the rubble and begin repairing the castle before they could even think about breakfast. And the thought of food was revolting. Arjuna knew that wasn’t good – his body needed to refuel after supporting Karna like that – but he wasn’t sure he could. Well, surely he could at least manage a cup of soup. Or Junea might force it down his throat. When they got into his rooms, Arjuna immediately went to take a shower and get his hair in shape. Why did his hair have to be such a trial? Arjuna had no idea.

It was a stupid thing, but so vexing to him.


	12. Chapter 12

“Well, that was extremely interesting!” The young girl gently touched the crystal in front of her as Caster watched with an indulgent smile. Assassin was leaning against a wall, arms crossed but a small smile on his lips. “Lancer will have to be our target.”

“Mmm. His skill level is deceptive,” Caster agreed. “I think he might even have an obfuscating ability.” Assassin nodded. Lancer’s skill level seemed abnormally low for his demonstrated abilities. “You agree, Tohsaka-san?” She nodded, tossing her hair back before gazing into the globe again.

“Yes, he’s more than he seems. I wonder how he confuses our senses though?” She mused, tapping her lower lip with one finger. Her nail was not manicured but it was kept neatly trimmed. “We’ll have to convince your Master to cooperate,” she said to Caster, who nodded with a very faint grimace. “Where is he, by the way?”

“Taking a nap,” Caster said with a thin smile before shrugging slightly. “You should do that, miss. I’m afraid he knows I don’t care for him too much.” Caster hadn’t managed to keep his distaste to himself, although he’d tried very hard. Tohsaka sighed softly before nodding.

“He won’t want to move until we’ve isolated Berserker. Have we done that, by the way?” she asked and Assassin pushed himself from the wall.

“Yes miss. It’s someone I know, the Marquis de Sade. He’s very dangerous, particularly in the Berserker class, but it’s not the kind of dangerous that will defeat Saber,” Assassin said and Tohsaka pursed her lips together. “As a Berserker, he’s usually somewhat sane and capable of great cunning, but prone to dropping into berserk fits. I would suggest we clear him out of the way first, to prevent unfortunate alliances. I strongly suspect he’s attempting to court Rider and his Master.”

“Rider might accept too, since he failed to eliminate Saber. That was such a shame,” she said thoughtfully and they both nodded. Caster had managed to view the whole battle and while Hector had tried very, very hard to get rid of the weakened Saber the more powerful Servant had gotten away from him. “I agree, we should stop that alliance before we move on Lancer. What do you suggest?” Both Servants were soon giving their suggestions. For reasons they were keeping to themselves, they were both very loyal to the young Tohsaka heir. Something both the Masters were unaware of, for very different reasons.

Masters often forgot that Servants had motivations as well.

* * *

 

When Arjuna exited the shower, cleaned and refreshed, he got a surprise.

“Master, Junea says you should eat in your room, alone,” Karna said quietly as Arjuna looked at the full tray of food, feeling a sickness in his gut. Although fortunately it was precisely what he was used to, peach oatmeal packets and hot water on a burner. “Please take as long as you need. The homunculi will begin the cleaning.”

“…Ah,” Arjuna grimaced but didn’t protest. Junea knew him all too well. Being alone would help him combat the nausea and he desperately needed to eat, Arjuna knew that. “Thank you. I’ll do my best,” Arjuna said graciously, sure they would be counting the opened packets afterwards. Karna nodded with a small smile before dematerializing and Arjuna wondered if he would be going to help with the cleanup. “Ah.” Well, he might as well get started. Arjuna opened a packet of oatmeal and poured the hot water on it, letting it steep.

It was very slow going, eating anything in this state, but Arjuna eventually managed to eat and hold down a single packet of oatmeal. Then he tried a second and got through half of it before he simply couldn’t go on. Closing his eyes for a moment, Arjuna waited for his stomach to settle. As he did he picked up his copy of the _Mahabharata._

Arjuna settled in and read his book for a while, fascinated by the ancient story. When his stomach felt fully settled, though, he reluctantly set the book aside and went to join everyone else. When he found them he saw Junea had Robin and Karna both helping the homunculi cleaning up the debris while she used magic to reconstruct it. Junea seemed tired and Arjuna immediately felt ashamed of himself.

“Junea, I’m sorry,” he began humbly but she immediately snorted.

“Oh hush! One advantage to having a Servant like Robin is that he _never_ takes all my energy to sustain,” Junea said briskly and Robin glanced over before shrugging a little, as if he reluctantly agreed. “Your Servant is beautiful and glorious and a hideous mana drain. Did you manage to eat? If not I’m shoving it down your throat!” Arjuna smiled at the echoing of his thoughts.

“I ate one and a half packets. It was the best I could do,” Arjuna said and Junea seemed satisfied with that. “Please let me help.” He could at least carry some of the debris.

“Hmm, alright, get a basket and start gathering up the smaller rocks,” Junea ordered and Arjuna gladly did that, taking a basket from one of the maids. His body was unharmed and his mage circuits hadn’t been overloaded to the point of overheating, so physical labor would be fine.

The magic of the Einzberns was well suited to repairing inanimate objects and while it took all morning to get everything cleaned and repaired, it was fixed and fixed well. Arjuna marvelled at it and suddenly wondered if magic had something to do with the way the Einzberns had transported a castle all the way from Europe to Fuyuki. Ah, undoubtedly it did, that had to be why it had seemed more practical than building a new one! Although couldn’t a new one be built by magic…? Arjuna realized he was being silly when one of the maids insisted they should all have lunch. Satisfied with a job well done, they all went to have lunch but outside this time, in the courtyard. Junea spread out a blanket and one of the maids brought out a basket of food and they all settled in for a picnic.

“I’m feeling better,” Arjuna remarked as he sipped on a glass of wine. His stomach felt nicely settled after the mornings events. Junea gave him a skeptical look as Robin smiled and fished something out of the basket before tossing it at him. Arjuna would have been hit – he wasn’t expecting it – but Karna snatched it out of the air. Oh, a roll?

“Eat that then kid,” Robin advised and Karna chuckled softly before passing him the roll. Oh, a croissant. Arjuna bit into the flakey pastry and found it was delicious and buttery, exactly how a good croissant should be. “Hey, we’ve got a whole roast chicken in here, who wants some?”

“Oh yes please,” Junea said instantly and Robin found plates, carefully stowed away. Soon he was cutting the chicken up and portioning it out, along with coleslaw and potato salad. Arjuna took a plate with a smile. He really was feeling better, he thought he would be able to eat it. “Now Robin. Do you know anything useful about Saber and Hector?” Oh right, Junea would ask that. Robin shrugged, taking a big bite from his chicken leg.

“Mph… nothing you don’t know,” Robin said after a moment. “What I told you about Saber is pretty much all I know.” Arjuna glanced at Karna, who nodded slightly. The truth then. “Well, I can say that judging from his skill, he’s the very top of the Saber class.” Wonderful. “I don’t know any of his Noble Phantasms, he didn’t need them to shove a sword through my guts.”

“Great,” Junea sighed before going onto the next one. “What about Hector?” she questioned and Robin shrugged.

“As Rider, his main Noble Phantasm is his chariot. He has his spear, too, but it’s downgraded. If it hadn’t been maybe he could have gotten Saber with it,” Robin said and Arjuna blinked as he replayed that attack in his mind. That had been a downgraded version? “Rider is his weaker class. But you knew all that, if you were planning to summon him.”

“Speaking of that. Junea, that Master gave us his name and you seemed to know him?” Arjuna asked, remembering the moment, the way Junea’s eyes widened. She grimaced slightly, popping a bit of croissant in her mouth.

“Only by reputation. The Medina family is supposed to be a dead one, but there’s always been rumors that some of them survived,” Junea said with a frown and Arjuna tried the chicken leg. Ah, it was nice, with crisp salty skin. “When the industrial revolution was just beginning they attempted to combine magic and technology.” Say what? Arjuna’s attention was suddenly riveted to Junea. “They were declared heretics and the family was purged but there’s always been rumors some survived. Although what they did wouldn’t be heretical now… just stupid. Magic and technology aren’t worth combining.” …Really. Arjuna glanced at their Servants. Karna was inscrutable but Robin Hood was skeptical.

“Those drones did a fine job of keeping me busy. Would your magical familiars have been so much better?” The Archer asked and Arjuna winced as Junea glared. Karna just gave his attention to the food.

“It’s a matter of efficiency,” she huffed and Arjuna kept his thoughts to himself… that the Medina clan was probably very efficient by now. “Whatever! I don’t actually know anything beyond that.” Oh well, life couldn’t be too easy could it?

“There is one thing,” Arjuna commented, reaching for a bit more potato salad. “Saber called Hector by name and Hector seemed to recognize him.” Everyone looked at him and Karna frowned, ever so slightly. “It seemed like Hector was pretty familiar with him but Greek myth doesn’t have a shape changing swordsman that I know of. So how did they know each other?” Karna turned his head to stare intently at Robin. The Archer hesitated a moment before reaching for his cigarettes.

“Hector’s another one like me,” he said in a low tone as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “He’ll remember. I don’t know about Saber but I guess we can assume he remembers too,” Robin said and didn’t seem the least bit happy about it. Junea leaned forward, intent and angry.

“Okay, I’ve had enough of this. Tell us how you remember or I WILL use a command seal to force you!” Junea said and oddly enough, Robin looked at Karna. Arjuna watched, fascinated, as some kind of silent communication seemed to go between the two Servants. Then Robin heaved a sigh before replying.

“Counter Guardian. I’m a Counter Guardian,” he said and Junea’s face suddenly lost color as Arjuna blinked. He didn’t know what that meant. “Because of our nature as Beasts of Alaya, the rules of the Grail War don’t fully apply to us. So we can remember.” Beasts of Alaya? Alaya was the spirit of humanity… what did this mean exactly? “And we’re rare so I wouldn’t be surprised if every damned Counter Guardian to exist has been summoned into this Grail War.” Robin shook his head, expression grim as he smoked his cigarette. “I don’t know what it means.”

“What is a Counter Guardian?” Arjuna asked and they all looked at him. Junea hesitated so Karna filled the gap.

“A Counter Guardian is the will of Alaya given flesh. They act as the counter-balance, preventing humanity from exterminating itself. They will also act when there is an outside threat that could cause extinction. By and large, though, they save humanity from itself,” Karna said and Robin nodded as Junea swallowed. Why did she seem so afraid? “They also prevent intrusions into the Root.” ….Ohhhhh.

“All intrusions? Or just some of them?” Arjuna asked and Robin chuckled, without mirth.

“Ah, you’re smart kid… most of them but not all. The thing about magi is they often come up with the damndest ways to find the Root, ways that are just too fucking dangerous,” Robin said before blowing a smoke ring. His eyes were cold as he looked at Junea. “That Assassin is the red shadow.” That seemed to have great meaning to her because her face lost color again. But then Junea shook it off enough to glare.

“Are you here to stop me?” she demanded and Robin paused before shaking his head. “That’s all that matters. Although why would so many Counter Guardians be summoned? And you’re not one, are you?” Junea demanded of Karna and Karna blinked slowly before shaking his head. “Why’s he an exception?”

“No idea,” Robin said and Arjuna happened to be looking at Karna. He saw what Junea likely missed, the subtle tension in his body, the way Karna carefully restrained himself from looking at Robin. Had the Archer just lied?

_Master, that was a blatant lie,_ Karna murmured in his mind and Arjuna sipped his wine, his thoughts moving quickly. Robin knew that Karna would know so – _I will discuss it with him later._

_I want to be there,_ Arjuna said, although he knew it would make things harder. But he didn’t want to be left out and had a feeling that Karna had been keeping… not secrets from him, exactly. More that Karna had been respecting Robin’s confidence.

_That will be too difficult. But I will let you watch and listen through my senses._ …Oh. Alright, that would be just as good. Karna glanced at him and Arjuna saw a slight hesitation in him, almost trepidation. _The only thing I have kept from you is the fact that Robin is a Counter Guardian._

_It’s fine. I trust you,_ Arjuna thought back instantly and saw Karna’s eyes widen for a moment before he smiled. To Arjuna, it was radiant.

_Thank you,_ Karna replied and then Arjuna blinked as hand waved between them.

“Hey, lovebirds, pay attention will ya?” Robin said with a grin and Arjuna blushed as he realized Junea was giving them both a knowing look. Karna looked away, fixing his attention back on her with admirable composure. “Saber is the worst threat, guaranteed. We should move on him first.”

“Why do you say so?” Karna asked, with the air of someone who just wanted to hear the reasoning behind it, not that he disagreed. Robin shook out a bit of ash before responding rapidly.

“Hector was the greatest general of the Trojan war. He recognized Saber and considered him a greater threat than an alliance of Lancer and Archer. What does that say?” Robin didn’t stop before answering his own question. “Saber almost got dogpiled, exactly the way I said you would if we came out too strong. He’s deadly dangerous. You fought him, do you agree?” Robin looked at Karna intently and he thought about it for a long moment, considering every aspect of the battle.

“Yes. His skill was equal to Duryodhana’s,” Karna said and Arjuna felt that he was giving Saber the highest compliment he could. “I was barely able to conceal Kavacha and Kundala from him. If Rider had not intervened I believe I would have failed.” Meaning Saber would have gotten past his guard. Arjuna swallowed at the thought, although he knew Karna wouldn’t have been hurt.

“Should we move on him first then?” Junea asked and Robin frowned, tapping out a bit more ash before taking a drag from his cigarette.

“Do you have any idea where he is?” Robin asked and Junea grimaced before shaking her head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea, tell the truth. Let Rider mess around with Saber. Let’s go after Caster and Assassin. Those two are slippery bastards, we should nail them down.” Junea perked up a bit at that.

“I don’t know exactly where they are but I have some solid leads. We should have them soon,” Junea said happily and Arjuna felt relieved. If they could get rid of Caster and Assassin they would be one step closer to the Grail. “Berserker seems to be pretty elusive. I wonder what he’s up to?” That was a good question. “Robin, do you think it would be better if you went scouting?” Junea asked with a small frown and Robin immediately shook his head.

“No, you were right the first time and today proved it. I’m more valuable defending the castle,” he said before smiling thinly. “And sending Karna out scouting is a bad idea. His presence concealment is non-existent and he’s got too much to hide.” Arjuna glanced at Karna, afraid he would take offense. But Karna only nodded.

“I agree. I am unsuited for such a task,” he murmured and Arjuna felt better. Honestly, he wanted to keep Karna near him. Glancing over the picnic lunch Arjuna realized they’d pretty much demolished it. Hmm. Reaching for the wine bottle, Arjuna poured the last of it in his glass and sat back to enjoy the sun.

“I had a strange dream last night,” Arjuna said, just making conversation. “I was a king in a palace,” Karna glanced at him, his expression unreadable. Arjuna thought nothing of it. “I was giving justice to people… it was odd though. They never seemed happy with my judgements. I was very blunt with them though.” It had been odd, not much like him at all.

“That’s a memory from Karna,” Junea said, sipping the last of her wine and Arjuna stared as Karna went still. “The deepening connection will do that.” …What? “I dreamed about a woman last night,” Junea continued and Arjuna darted a glance at Robin. He was grimacing, ever so slightly. “She gave me a necklace. Was that your wife, Robin?”

“…No. That was my mistress,” Robin said, his voice a touch uneven. But then he managed a smile, albeit a bitter, lopsided one. “She was also a witch. She bore me a son, but he died young of a disease.” …Oh. Arjuna was feeling a great deal of dread though.

“Karna, have you been dreaming of me?” he asked, fearful of the answer. Karna blinked slowly before nodding.

“Yes,” he said simply and Arjuna didn’t know what to say. Should he ask or not? “Your father was most unkind.” Oh. Arjuna felt a sudden relief. If Karna had been dreaming of his childhood that was… not ideal, but not what he’d feared.

“Father has always been a bit of a jackass. The thing is, it’s pretty much inevitable, chaos magic runs that way,” Junea said before finishing her croissant, popping the last of it in her mouth. “Honestly, the little stinker is even worse.” Arjuna smiled as he was reminded of Junea’s nickname for their brother. That made him feel a bit better. “You’ll probably dream of the time he ruined my Minnie Mouse doll.” That made Robin snort and the atmosphere lightened a little.

They enjoyed the air and sunlight for a bit longer before packing up the lunch. As they did, Arjuna wondered what he would do in the afternoon. Would Junea want to train him? Arjuna carefully tested his mage circuits, activating them to half-power. To his relief, they functioned normally. He could train if Junea wanted.

“Arjuna, just take some time for yourself,” Junea said and Arjuna blinked, surprised. No training? “You’ve got the basics down pat and you’ll need your mage circuits fresh and ready for the next battle.” …Ah, that was true. Arjuna nodded.

“Thank you,” he murmured, reflecting on it. This was perfect. He could spend some time alone in his bedroom and that would make it easy for him to watch through Karna’s eyes as he spoke to Robin Hood. A blatant lie… Robin knew why Counter-Guardians were being summoned. What did that mean?

Arjuna would find out later.

* * *

 

As he followed Robin Hood into the woods, Karna felt a bit badly about keeping secrets from Arjuna.

Only a bit, however. He’d shared almost all of what Robin Hood had told him, just leaving out the fact that the other Servant was a Counter Guardian. Karna still felt he’d made the correct decision. If Junea had found out Arjuna was keeping such a thing from her it would have damaged the trust between them. And she might have found out during the lunch. Arjuna had reacted with genuine surprise to Robin’s revelation. Junea had no doubts about him and that was all to the good.

Now, though, the time for any secrets was past. Robin had decided that, by coming out with the truth. What did it mean?

“Where are we going?” Karna finally asked and Robin hesitated a moment, midstep.

“An old graveyard.” … “I really don’t want the Einzberns hearing this.” That was so low, Karna almost couldn’t make it out.

The graveyard, when they reached it, was hardly recognizable as such. It was really just a path of meadow, with browned grasses and stunted trees growing in fitful patches. Karna frowned as he felt the miasma in the air. His frown deepened as he felt a subtle mana drain, taking away tiny bits of his strength. Karna’s eyes narrowed as he reinforced himself against it, rejecting the unpleasant grasping sensation.

“I do not wish to remain here overlong,” Karna stated, looking at the ground. This was a cursed place. Robin nodded, turning around.

“I don’t either. It’s a nasty place, somewhere they stuck the bad people,” Robin said, reaching into his cloak and pulling out his cigarettes. He lit one and took a drag from it before speaking. “It’s a good place for this though. That mana drain means the Einzberns won’t be watching.” That was true. “Unlike some FUCKWIT.” Robin materialized his bow and suddenly made a shot. Karna’s head turned and he saw something fall out of the trees nearby with a sad tinkle. Another drone? “So damned annoying.”

“Who was that from?” Karna asked curiously as he eyed the debris. Definitely some kind of camera. Robin sighed, dematerializing his bow and removing his cigarette before breathing out a cloud of smoke.

“Caster or Saber, could even be Rider… he’s with the times too. Counter Guardians are all pretty adaptable,” Robin said, a touch gloomily. Karna frowned at the thought, but it drew his mind to the purpose of this conversation.

“Why do you believe so many are being summoned?” Karna asked and Robin hesitated a moment before reaching up to run a hand through red hair.

“There’s two possibilities. The unlikely one is that this is a pivotal timeline and the Grail can’t fall into the wrong hands,” Robin said quietly and Karna frowned. Unlikely? “The likely one is that this is a pivotal timeline and the Grail is corrupt and can bring about the destruction of this timeline.” …What? “That’s a common thread. I’d say roughly half the Grail wars I’ve been summoned into have involved a corrupt Grail.”

“Corrupt how?” Karna asked, staring at the Archer intently. Robin took a drag of his cigarette before explaining.

“In the Third Grail War, half the time an irregular Servant is summoned into the class of Avenger. Angra Mainyu, the devil of Zoroastrian myth.” Karna froze as murky memories seemed to dredge themselves out of the very base of his mind. A darkened figure covered in tattoos… “A very weak Servant but basically a booby trap… his powers were based on retribution and when he dies, it corrupts the Grail. A corrupted Grail can only grant wishes with destruction and a condition of granting a wish is that Angra Mainyu is born into the world.” Robin blew out a cloud of smoke before shrugging. “It’s not unusual for timelines to die that way. Sometimes we stop it, sometimes we don’t, but usually it’s a cleanup after the fact, not a prevention.”

“I see,” Karna said slowly, feeling Arjuna in the back of his mind, watching and listening. It was a comforting feeling. “Yet I am not a Counter Guardian. Why do you believe I was summoned?” Surely Robin had a theory. The Archer gave him a small, wry smile.

“Because you’re the Hero of Charity.” … “If the Counter Force came to you and said, pretty please Karna, we need help to save this vital timeline would you help us pretty please, what would you say?” …Ah. Yes. He understood the point now.

“I see. That does make sense,” Karna allowed, reflecting on it. He was not foolish enough to think that all heroes would sacrifice their wish to save the world. Karna was one of the ones who reliably would, without a second thought. “What do you suggest we do?” Karna asked, wanting Robin’s input. Robin Hood frowned, glancing down at the cigarette in his hand for a moment before bringing it to his lips.

“See it to the end. I could be wrong, the Grail could be fine and this is just a coincidence or something,” Robin said briefly before smiling. It was a cold, brittle smile. “But be ready if I’m not. Your mana burst would be enough to destroy the Grail, let alone Vasavii Shakti.” Robin chuckled, softly and drily. “I don’t have anything that can do it. That’s for you.” Ah.

“I see. I will have to discuss this with Arjuna,” Karna said warningly, wondering if Robin had guessed that Arjuna was listening to all of this. The other Servant just nodded.

“Yeah, of course, I’m sure you have him listening in on this.” Karna blinked and felt a sudden start from Arjuna. “I want the kid to have his wish, I really do. But we have to be ready if he can’t.” Karna nodded resolutely, reflecting on the fact that he couldn’t really sense Arjuna’s emotions. That had no doubt hurt him. And yet, it was the truth.

If it came down to sacrificing his wish or the world, Arjuna would undoubtedly sacrifice his wish.


	13. Chapter 13

Alone in his rooms, Arjuna paced restlessly, running hand through his hair as he considered what he’d learned.

_The Grail is corrupt._ Somehow, Arjuna didn’t doubt that. Maybe it was because the whole concept of blood sacrifice sickened him. Also, he trusted Robin Hood. And yet… _What can I do?_ The contract he’d made with the Einzberns. His help in the Grail War in return for being adopted into the family. Could he truly give that up?

Arjuna sat on the edge of his bed and put his face in his hands, feeling a deep and profound despair. The small taste he’d gotten of true magecraft was not enough. He wanted more. But if Arjuna betrayed the Einzbern clan, he would be an outcast from mage society as long as he lived. What could he do?

“I have to face this,” Arjuna muttered, scrubbing his face with one hand. “I have to… to accept it, if there’s no other choice.” But was there another choice? Closing his eye, Arjuna deliberately calmed himself and thought carefully.

The ideal scenario would be to help Junea until the very end, so she could see the corruption herself, before destroying the Grail. Ideal but Arjuna wasn’t sure how realistic it was. Robin was right, the Eizberns were obsessed. Could they let the Grail go? And would they even care if the Grail was corrupt?

“She’s my sister. Of course she would care,” Arjuna muttered to himself. He had to believe that. Junea would not be indifferent to the fate of all humanity. “…” Still, wouldn’t it be more practical to end the ritual right now by – by destroying the chalice of the Grail…

Arjuna stiffened as he realized. Junea had told him a bit about the Grail and he’d already known quite a lot, from listening in on his father. Irisette was only the obvious portion of the Grail, the cup to hold the gathered souls and power contained inside. When the Grail was activated that power would be released to the Greater Grail, which would shoot it into Akasha to tear open a way to the Root. And that meant…

“Master?” Arjuna almost jumped out of his skin. He’d been so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn’t heard Karna come in. Karna gazed at him with an air of concern and Arjuna blinked a few times as he caught his breath.

“I was just thinking… Karna, I know what we need to do,” Arjuna said urgently. Karna tilted his head, listening with a small frown. “We have to demonstrate the corruption of the Grail to the Einzberns so they can fix it.” There was no other option. The frown deepened.

“You must not endanger the world, Master,” Karna said and Arjuna noted the use of his title. Karna was afraid he would be selfish, ah. Fortunately he was anything but.

“You don’t understand. The way the Grail works…” Arjuna quickly outlined it and saw Karna’s frown vanish into thoughtfulness. “If we just end it now, it only delays the problem for a few years.” How long? Arjuna wasn’t sure. “The Einzberns will make another Chalice and the whole thing will begin again. If we want it to end, we have to fix the Greater Grail.” Karna considered it silently for a moment before nodding.

“I trust your judgement,” he said and Arjuna felt like the momentary distrust between them had passed. “How will we do that?” Hm.

“We have to go all the way to the end and make sure Junea survives. When the corruption becomes apparent, we destroy the Chalice,” Arjuna said, determined, refusing to think of the fact that Irisette was a person. By that point she’d likely be dead anyway. But god, did the Einzberns really have to put the Chalice inside a homunculus? Was that sacrifice part of the ritual as well? “I… I only regret that…” Arjuna dropped his eyes, a deep pain welling up inside his chest. There was one aspect of this that he simply could not get around. The bed creaked as his Servant joined him. Karna gently put an arm around him and Arjuna sniffed, allowing himself to be pulled against his Servant’s chest.

“Arjuna,” Karna murmured and Arjuna swallowed, closing his eyes. Then he caught Karna’s hand, feeling the warmth, the solidity there. “I deeply regret that I must leave you alone.”

“I…” Arjuna felt like he was choking, the emotion was so heavy. “Karna…” A warm hand cupped his cheek and Arjuna was pulled into a kiss. It was warm and passionate and tasted of salt. Oh… he was crying. When had he started crying? _I love him. I don’t want to lose him._ And yet, when Karna destroyed the Grail his anchoring to the world would vanish…

They tumbled onto the bed together and buttons went flying in his haste to disrobe. Karna almost said something, an apology perhaps, but Arjuna silenced him with another kiss. It was quick and sloppy but full of emotion and then Karna’s body was flush against his, clothing dissolving into motes of light.

Too fast, it was all too fast, Arjuna knew that but couldn’t stop himself. It was Karna who stopped him, who slowed him and forced him to calm. There were no words, just actions and Karna held Arjuna’s hands, forcing him to stop for a moment and just breathe. The concern for him in blue eyes, the tenderness on Karna’s face almost made Arjuna cry again. Karna cupped his cheek with one hand, meeting his eyes.

“Arjuna, all things must come to an end. Do not despair for me,” Karna said and there was a deep sadness in him, an ancient pain. Arjuna swallowed hard, wondering how many friends Karna had lost over his life. Arjuna didn’t know what to say so he didn’t stay anything, just nuzzling Karna’s hand, kissing his palm. Karna’s indrawn breath spoke of desire and Arjuna felt a warm hand slip behind his head, pulling him into another kiss. There was nothing chaste about it and it was still seasoned with tears.

But that edge of sorrow seemed to make the passion deeper. Arjuna was breathless and shaking with need when they parted and Karna moved down his body. Arjuna gasped as Karna left a trail of kisses along his collarbone before pausing to suck his throat. Arjuna tilted his head back, letting Karna take control. He… wanted this…

“Take me brother. Make love to me,” Arjuna murmured and saw a soft shudder run through Karna’s body. Karna moved down a bit and Arjuna lifted his head to watch, eyes widening as Karna paused over one of his nipples. Then a warm tongue flicked out, gently exploring and Arjuna groaned softly, his head falling back as he just enjoyed the sensations. Karna thumbed the other and a shiver ran down Arjuna’s spine, as he felt the warm calluses on Karna’s fingers. The ridges seemed amazingly stimulating, as gentle hands ran over his body. Karna moved down further, resting his hands on his belly and Arjuna glanced down, feeling a blush rising as he saw Karna smiling at his manhood. It was erect and large, already dripping a little.

“I see my brother is eager for me,” Karna murmured and Arjuna swallowed as the words hit his libido hard. Then Karna gently wrapped a hand around his dick, smiling as he gave Arjuna a teasing squeeze. Arjuna’s hands tangled in the blankets as he gasped, a small, strangled sound. His cock leaked a bit more, dampening Karna’s hand.

That small wetness wasn’t enough and Karna looked at him expectantly. Understanding the silent message – he was much closer – Arjuna freed a hand and leaned over, finding the jar of lube on the bedstand. He gave it to Karna, who gave him a small smile before he opened the jar and took a dollup of gel. The slick, jelly like substance coated his fingers and Arjuna swallowed heavily as Karna gently teased his opening, tracing the sensitive skin around his anus. A finger slipped inside and Arjuna accepted it easily, gasping soundlessly as Karna gently massaged his insides. As he did that, Karna rubbed the head of his cock with his thumb, digging into the sensitive tissue just a touch.

“Karna…” Arjuna moaned his brother’s name as warm fingers glided over his prostate, sending a warm, pleasurable pulse to his cock. Ah, Karna was learning how his body worked, just as Arjuna was learning about him. Arjuna met Karna’s gaze, seeing the intent stare, the warm lust on his brother’s face. (they weren’t brothers though why did he keep thinking that?)

One finger was followed by two, then three. Arjuna spread his legs, feeling the warm lube on his thighs, the way he was being spread wide. There was a soft, shaky indrawn breath from Karna and then fingers were pulled away before Karna settled firmly against him, their erections brushing together. Karna’s hand cupped his cheek for a moment and Arjuna saw such a beautiful combination of tenderness and desire on his face. They kissed and it was deep and passionate yet so very caring.

Then long fingered hands gripped his thighs and Karna slid into him. Arjuna gasped as he was filled, the pleasant burn and stretch followed by pleasure as that heavy cock rubbed against his prostate. He wrapped his arms around Karna’s shoulders, nuzzling his cheek before kissing Karna’s throat. Arjuna felt the warm ridges of the scar beneath his mouth and wondered, again, how he had acquired it. Would he ever dream of that?

Then warm fingers combed through his hair and Arjuna’s head was pulled back to meet Karna’s eyes as the speed of his thrusts increased. Arjuna made a low sound of pleasure, staring into vivid blue and then Karna pulled him into a kiss. Arjuna noticed, again, that his lips were so beautifully soft. The passion of the kiss combined with the beautiful sensation of their bodies combined, Karna’s length tormenting him so beautifully. Arjuna was conscious of the friction on his cock, trapped between the two of them. It felt… so good…

“Karna… please…” Arjuna said, not sure of what he was asking for. But Karna understood and a warm hand wrapped around his length, stroking him in time with each thrust. Arjuna surrendered himself to the pleasure then, breathing soft encouragements in Karna’s ear. Karna’s lips found his throat and Arjuna tilted his head back, exposing the smooth skin for him.

They pleasured each other for timeless moments, lost in the sensation of their bodies. Arjuna gradually felt himself coming to a peak and felt Karna reaching his as well, the movements in his body becoming quick and erratic, Karna’s breathing heavy against his throat. Acting on instinct, Arjuna sank his teeth into the scar around Karna’s neck, feeling the pulse beat under his tongue. Karna abruptly stiffened with a sharp, undefinable sound and Arjuna felt it as his brother’s cock throbbed, dousing his insides with wet heat. A quick stroke of Karna’s hand and Arjuna came as well, burying his face in Karna’s neck as he cried out with pleasure. It was a glorious moment, like nothing else, and he savored every moment of the orgasm.

Then, of course, they both came down to earth. Arjuna was left feeling almost boneless as he rested on the blankets. He closed his eyes for a moment but then forced them open, gazing at Karna. He was so beautiful, his eyes still hazed with pleasure and his lips gently parted. There was a thin smear of blood on his throat and Arjuna felt a sudden lurch.

“I don’t know if I can survive without you,” Arjuna said, feeling the anguish suddenly return. He felt Karna stiffen in his arms and then a hand was gently cupping his cheek, forcing their eyes to meet.

“You may mourn for me when I am gone but please, do not give up home for the future. There is so much for you to do, Arjuna,” Karna’s hand stroked his face and Arjuna’s breath caught in a small sob. He caught Karna’s hand, holding it tight and feeling the warmth there.

“I know. I know and I won’t give up, no matter what,” Arjuna murmured, feeling that deep in his soul. He was determined to make something for himself. It was why he’d fought so hard all his life, stealing bits of magic, excelling in school and even selling his body for money. Warm lips brushed against his in a gentle, chaste kiss.

“Good,” Karna murmured and Arjuna felt heavy and sleepy as Karna settled in beside him. Comforted by that warm body, Arjuna cuddled up to his brother before sliding drifting into a sleep that was still tinged with sadness.

Arjuna might have resigned himself to giving Karna up, but the pain could not help but touch him.

* * *

 

Late that night, Karna dreamed.

_He hated nightclubs._

_The sounds, the scents, the heat, the lights… he hated everything about them. He didn’t even like the alcohol that much. He had to be very cautious with it, drinking to be social but not drunk. When he could, he ordered virgin drinks, to help keep his wits about him. Unfortunately –_

_“Mind if I buy you a drink?” Karna – no, Arjuna again, this was his memory – glanced over to see a man with close cropped yellow hair beginning to grow grey. He was handsome enough, in a craggy way._

_“If you want. But you should know I’m not free,” Arjuna said smoothly and the man laughed. Observing the dream, Karna felt repulsed. He could see the cruel edge to the other man’s smile, detect the darkness of his nature, but Arjuna was oblivious. Too young, Arjuna was far too young and Karna’s heart ached for him._

_“I wouldn’t expect anything else.” Arjuna tried to nurse the drink but that came to nothing when the man bought them both another round. As they drank they quietly discussed prices before settling on a mutually amenable figure. Then they left, walking through the growing dusk to a nearby hotel that catered to such things. As they walked, there were a few raindrops, just a light drizzling. Arjuna absently brushed at the little spots of water, his attention on the man beside him._

_Inside the hotel room, things began to go wrong._

_Karna could sense Arjuna’s surprise and distress as he was grabbed roughly by the upper arm, so hard there would be bruises, then shoved against a wall. A hand wrapped around his throat, choking him as the stranger called him filthy things. Karna knew this was only a memory and Arjuna must have survived, but he still felt a lurch of fear for him._

_Then Karna felt Arjuna activate his mage circuits and the glide of silvery perfection that coated his mind. It was unreal, a form of divinity and Arjuna acted with perfect certainty. His hands came down on the man’s wrists, breaking his hold and Arjuna moved with skill he should not have, nimbly slipping a foot between the other man’s and tripping him before knocking him down. Arjuna was on top of him then, the tables abruptly turned._

_“You’ve paid for my company for the night but that is all you’ve paid for,” Arjuna’s voice was cold as ice as he pointed two fingers at the man’s eyes, close and threatening. “Respect me, bitch.”_

_“Alright, alright! Calm down, it was just a joke,” the man said quickly and Karna felt a deep disgust that was echoed by Arjuna’s feelings. But none of that showed as his brother responded._

_“Fine, but let’s keep this professional.” Then Arjuna was standing and stripping, quickly and mechanically. The other man hastily followed, still wanting what he had paid for. Arjuna knelt on the bed, letting the man take him from behind. He did not want to look into the stranger’s face._

_The sex was good though, rough and powerful and arousing. Karna could sense the shame Arjuna felt at the pleasure he was taking in it, but it did not make the pleasure any less. Hands tangled in the not very clean sheets as a powerful orgasm came over them both. Then the man behind him was pulling away as he gasped, fighting to catch his breath. There was a small sound of plastic as the other man removed the condom and Karna felt Arjuna’s shame and disgust again. Yet none of it showed as his brother slid off the bed in a graceful movement, putting back on his clothes. Not once did his attention leave the other man._

_“My pay,” he said with a coldness that was still guided by the silver of perfection. Money was counted and handed over before the stranger spoke._

_“Sorry kid, I thought you were just some dumb runaway. Don’t take it the wrong way.” Hmph. Arjuna was distinctly unforgiving and Karna agreed. But Arjuna still smiled, a false expression._

_“Just pay me and don’t leave too many bruises and we’ll get along just fine,” he said smoothly before pocketing the money. Then he walked out, leaving the hotel behind. As he stepped outside, he found the drizzle had turned into a hard rain. Arjuna tilted his head back, letting it hit his face and wet his hair. Soon he was soaked, but he didn’t care._

_Nothing could make him feel clean._

* * *

 

The next morning, Karna woke first, when the rays of the sun hit his face.

Pushing himself up on one elbow, he gazed into Arjuna’s face. He was sleeping peacefully, his hair badly mussed just from contact with the pillow. To Karna’s eyes that was simply adorable and he wanted to reach out to ruffle those black curls but he held himself back. Then the dream returned to him and Karna closed his eyes for a moment as he felt a wave of sorrow.

_It should never have been like this._ Karna opened his eyes, looking at his brother again. After experiencing Perfect Alignment, even secondhand, he knew that Arjuna was still Indra’s son, still touched by the gods. _He is too precious._ Could those around him not see how incredible his brother was?

Then Arjuna sighed and opened his eyes. Hazed with sleep, those dark brown, chocolate colored eyes quickly warmed as Arjuna smiled. Karna fell in love all over again as he saw that sweet, open smile, so unlike the brother he remembered so long ago.

Then, though, the smile faded and a troubled look crossed Arjuna’s face. He started to say something but then hesitated before shaking his head. Karna wondered what Arjuna had held back. He couldn’t know, the surest way to evade Discernment of the Poor was simply to say nothing. Then Arjuna shifted and winced.

“Oh yuck,” Arjuna muttered as he pushed himself up. Karna glanced down at himself and realized that his own body was dappled with dried cum. Unpleasant. “We need to shower.”

“Yes,” Karna agreed, sliding out of the sex-scented blankets. Arjuna followed, moving a touch gingerly and Karna frowned at the sight of his dirty body. They really should shower before they slept. It had just flowed so naturally though.

The morning shower was quick and efficient but it held one surprise.

“Karna, look…” Arjuna said and Karna watched curiously. Arjuna had dried and tamed his hair and now he was putting on, not the medical bandage, but his new eyepatch. He turned his head to smile at him and Karna examined him, fascinated. The new eyepatch was simple and black, made of leather with matching leather straps. Arjuna tied it tightly in place. “How does it look?”

“Excellent,” Karna said instantly. The eyepatch gave Arjuna a dashing air. Arjuna nodded and they went to get dressed. Or rather, Arjuna went to get dressed while Karna materialized his clothing.

As Arjuna dressed, though, Karna noticed that something was wrong. He was moving slowly and picking out clothing that was comfortable but not in any way stylish, loose jeans and a well-worn, comfortable sweater. That was not like him. Karna had noticed that Arjuna had a very pronounced sense of style. Also, his brother seemed deeply troubled by something and Karna felt… not fear, but trepidation, as he considered what it might be. However, ignoring it would not make things better so Karna decided to bring it into the light.

“Arjuna, what is wrong?” Karna asked as gently as he could and there was a moment of hesitation before Arjuna sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s just… I don’t want to say something that might hurt you.” Hurt him? “Last night, I dreamed about a woman.” Ah. Karna felt a sudden relief, although he hid it well. “All things come to an end. Do not despair for me,” Arjuna said before looking at him, his brown eyes solemn. “You said that to her the night before you…” Karna lowered his gaze, feeling a sudden wave of sorrow. “She didn’t listen, did she?”

“No. However, it was ultimately her decision,” Karna said quietly. He’d been aware at the time of the choice she would likely make, although he’d done everything he could to prevent it. “I only ask that you not do the same.” Vrushali had been a woman grown but Arjuna was just too young.

“I promise, I won’t, no matter what,” Arjuna said firmly and Karna saw the implacability, the utter determination that was part of his nature. In battle it was a terrible thing to face but now, it was reassuring. “We should go to breakfast. I think Junea plans for us to move on Caster and Assassin today.”

“I look forward to it,” Karna said, reflecting on the matter as they left the room. He still had a grudge against Caster. There was no true justice to it, Karna admitted to himself, but it did not matter. He needed to kill the other Servant for the sake of the Grail War in any case.

The fact that he would take pleasure in ending the other Servant’s life was meaningless.


	14. Chapter 14

The attack on Caster and Assassin went hideously, horribly wrong.

Arjuna had not even the slightest inkling of a problem. It seemed to be going just fine, with Robin and Junea attacking from one side while he and Karna took another. They ran into defenses, of course, but Arjuna destroyed runic bounded fields and Karna knocked missiles – missiles? – out of the sky with his spear. Everything was going perfectly.

Then Caster and his Master came out to greet them.

“…?!?” Arjuna stared in shock as his brother smiled at him. It was a malicious, poisonous expression. “What are you doing here?” This was impossible. Their grandfather had declined to help and father had already decided they wouldn’t participate unless there was an extremely good chance of success. He had only two sons and passing the Mage Crest to a girl was an act of desperation. The smile abruptly vanished, replaced with a sneer.

“The old bastard thought he could keep me at home! Well, screw him! I completed a summoning and came myself!” …Oh dear gods. Arjuna swallowed as he thought about what this meant. If he killed his brother holidays would be a _nightmare._ “My Caster might not be the strongest class but he’ll take care of your stupid Lancer!” …Hmm. Arjuna suddenly realized his brother might not know Karna’s identity. Their father never gave out information unless he had to and only Brynhildr would have told him… except… she would never have allowed him to do this. No, he didn’t know.

“Master, please,” Caster said, his tone gently admonishing. Runes on his clothing flared green and he met Karna’s eyes. Flames began to gather around Karna. “Shall we do this?”

“Yes.” Karna moved, his spear darting out in a quick motion that belied the weight of the weapon. Arjuna drew in a slow breath as he watched Caster dancing away. Understanding the disadvantages of hand to hand versus a lance, he seemed to be taking a defensive stance. He was fast though, fast and agile. Arjuna tore his gaze away from the two Servants to look at his brother. He was looking at Arjuna with that perfectly poisonous smirk.

“Are we going to fight?” Arjuna asked, hiding his trepidation at the thought. Chaos magic was ideal for combat and the Mage Crest of the family would put him at a horrible disadvantage. And his brother had been trained since he was very young… but his brother shook his head.

“Perish the thought! I can’t upset your mother can I?” …Was he joking? Shanaya would only be upset that her failure of a son couldn’t give her grandbabies. “I’ll just bring you home to father, he was grumbling about the loss of income.”

“I think I would much rather die,” Arjuna muttered, wondering if he really meant it. Gods, he might. Well, even if they weren’t going to fight it would still be prudent to use Perfect Alignment. “I am the silver that never tarnishes,” Arjuna murmured the couplet under his breath. He didn’t really expect anything to happen. Perfect Alignment couldn’t tell the future, it wouldn’t really let him help Karna in his battle, as quickly as they were moving. Looking back, Arjuna saw the golden spear lash out viciously before colliding with a shield of darkness. Karna leapt back and gathered fire in his palm before blowing it at Caster. Arjuna saw the shield flex, not taking the hits directly but shedding them like raindrops from a coat. No, his sorcerous trait couldn’t help Karna.

Perfect Alignment, though, was all about seeing what was there. Arjuna’s breath caught in his throat as he realized something. Caster was moving with perfect assurance, as if he had a plan in mind. Darting a gaze at his brother, Arjuna realized that his confidence was too firm, too certain. All of this added up to one thing and Arjuna _knew._

_This is a trap. We must abort and pull back,_ Arjuna said urgently to Karna. Blue eyes flickered towards him but then his Servant ignored him, attacking Caster with all his strength. Flames exploded from him like a star but Caster’s fire runes flared with glorious strength. Arjuna had to shield his eyes from the explosion. _Karna!_

_Do not worry Master. I will defeat him,_ Karna replied and Arjuna hesitated. His sorcerous trait was screaming at him that this was wrong, they shouldn’t do it. Glancing down at his Command Seals, Arjuna seriously thought about using one. But if he did… Robin was fighting Assassin. Could they safely abort? And even if they could, was he being ridiculous? _Trust me._

_I… trust you… but…_ Arjuna started before stopping. He’d never disobeyed Perfect Alignment before. It was perfection, never wrong. But what trap could they have that could defeat Karna?

In a shocking moment of pure horror, Arjuna found out. Another flashing clash, fists against lance, and then Caster pulled out a dagger. Karna couldn’t evade, the other Servant was too close, and the twisting thing scraped across his chest before raising a hair-thin line of blood. It was nothing, the merest of pinpricks.

And it was more than enough. Arjuna’s eyes went wide as he _felt_ the connection between them suddenly grow tenuous before snapping like an overstressed harpstring. Pain lanced through his hand and Arjuna gasped, gripping it automatically. Then he forced himself to let go and look. The seals were still there but pallid reflections of what they should be and before his horrified eyes, they quickly vanished. _No!_ Arjuna looked up and met blue eyes, wide and full of shock and knew that Karna was lost for now.

Arjuna wasn’t going to disobey Perfect Alignment a second time and even though his soul screamed, he turned on his heel and ran. Chanting the spell to reinforce his legs and increase his speed, Arjuna began to zig zag back and forth to avoid any fire. A fireball passed over his shoulder and exploded but he jumped over the inferno, evading it easily with the grace that was his sorcerous trait. Tears nearly blinded him but Arjuna did not once stop moving.

He had to get away.

* * *

 

Karna stood absolutely still. His body was vibrating slightly, but that was the only sign of the conflict as he struggled with all his will against the bonds that had been imposed upon him.

It was hopeless. He knew that instinctively. Karna’s willpower was without peer but whatever this was, was controlling him on a more fundamental level. It was like a modified command seal and willpower was simply not enough.

“He got away! Curse it Caster, why didn’t you use the Servant to kill him?” The Master complained and Karna felt a moment of shock, followed by outrage. Caster just lifted an eyebrow.

“I thought we had decided to take Arjuna alive, Master?” Caster asked before continuing in a reasonable tone. “Lancer can resist my commands to a certain degree. Holding him in place is easy enough, but having him chase his former Master… he would be slow and sluggish. Also, Master, if you intend to take your brother alive you shouldn’t attempt to turn him into charcoal.” The blast of fiery chaos magic had been from him. The young man huffed.

“Whatever! We have our prize. Force him to cough up his name,” the Master ordered briskly and Caster grimaced faintly but obliged, turning to face him. Karna met calm brown eyes and hated the other Servant with all his heart as he heard his voice speak, slow and unwilling.

“Karna,” he said, not fully introducing himself. Yet it was more than enough as Caster’s eyes widened and the boy looked elated.

“Did you sense how his stats jumped?” Yes, knowing his name deactivated Uncrowned Arms Mastery. “He’s perfect! He’s really perfect! We can use him to kill Saber before we kill him!” Caster’s lips tightened and Karna felt a deep disgust at them both.

“Master… he’s not a fool so he would know our plans but must we discuss them in front of him?” Caster said and Karna did not think the other Heroic Spirit was speaking from any true concern. He only thought it unmannerly, discussing Karna’s death in front of him. Then Caster cocked his head, his eyes going vague and unfocused. “I’ve advised Assassin. We should leave now, Master.” Where would they be taking him? A backup base? Or was this, perhaps, the backup?

Karna was not going to disgrace himself by asking and when Caster ordered him to follow he did so, with movements that were slow and unwilling. As he did, a deep regret filled his heart.

_I’m sorry Arjuna. I should have listened._

* * *

 

Robin Hood thought the attack on Caster and Assassin was going well.

Despite the danger Saber posed, Robin strongly supported this attack because Daud and Archer were sneaky little bastards. If you gave them enough time, they’d figure out a way to find the victory. And while they had no more motivation to grab the Grail than Robin did – Archer had given up on his wish a long time ago and Daud didn’t even have one – it was all a matter of professional pride. They’d give it their all, just like they always did.

They’d made a mistake this time, though. Just a tiny little slip-up in their magic shielding, it had led Junea to their base. The damn thing was well-hidden, deep in the mountains and fed with Earth ley lines. The setting did mean that there would be no innocent bystanders. That would be very helpful.

Junea’s cell phone buzzed and Robin didn’t hesitate, lifting his bow and beginning the fusillade. That was his part in this. Junea had enchanted his bow and arrows, each one was equivalent to a mystical bomb. Not as good as Archer’s broken phantasms, in his Archer class, but powerful enough that the wards would begin to shatter. If they didn’t do anything Robin was going to break through and then, he’d manifest Yew Tree behind the broken wards and fill the base with poison.

Of course, Assassin and Caster knew that. So Robin expected the blades that flew out of the shadows.

Dropping his bow, Robin pulled out his sword and then they were going at it. Sparks rose from the contact and Robin’s eyes narrowed as he fought with all his skill. It was too even a battle for his taste… Archer knew his moves, but Robin knew his moves too. Robin had better endurance but Archer had the slight edge in agility. Robin had the edge in strength as well, though, and thought he would win. Even if the Assassin Archer (so funny) was a tricky son of a bitch.

“Gandr!” Robin’s eyes flicked briefly to the side as he saw his Master duking it out with the Tohsaka woman. His lips tightened for a moment as he registered her age. The girl couldn’t be past eighteen. Putting that aside – Grail Wars were ugly business – Robin redoubled his efforts to get past Assassin’s guard. They were going to win. Karna couldn’t loose against Caster and that meant they were going to win.

In the middle of the melee, Assassin dropped one blade – it dissolved as projections tended to do – and pulled out a cell phone. Robin couldn’t stop him from triggering the pre-set spell inside and cursed as he was very briefly caught by a mystical net. Assassin took the advantage to jump back and materialize his bow, peppering Robin with arrows. Robin managed to dodge just enough to avoid one, but had to take the other, a painful hit the shoulder. Then he shattered the binding and materialized his bow, responding in kind. Robin ignored the pain, the way the blood was seeping through his clothes, as they both ran in quick, darting movements and sniped each other. He was going to win. He was going to –

_Robin, Arjuna just sent the panic code._ Wait, what? Robin almost missed a step in surprise but quickly recovered. The panic code was a special cell phone notification, it made the phone scream. They’d come up with it so either side of the attack could easily let the other know that something was going badly wrong. He hadn’t thought they’d use it though! _Get her off me so I can call him._

“Fuck woman this isn’t easy,” Robin muttered but did his best, launching a powerful attack on the Master. Assassin immediately blocked his arrows, knocking them out of the way and Robin’s lips tightened as he saw the bastard _smirk._ Then Assassin scooped up his Master and vanished into the woods, carrying the girl in his arms. Robin wanted to follow and shoot them both but he forced himself to stop and listen as Junea spoke to Arjuna.

“What the hell do you mean you _lost him?!?”_ Junea almost shrieked and Robin closed his eyes for a moment. Karna, they had lost Karna somehow. Robin breathed slowly as he thought. If they’d lost Karna then… this had been a setup from the beginning. There hadn’t been a minor slip up in the mystical concealments, there had been a deliberate bait to bring them in. Robin bitterly blamed himself for not seeing it. That emotion quickly deepened into fury. Karna lost…  “The little stinker? Are you serious? No, don’t keep moving, we’ll come to you.” …Eh. Robin mentally shrugged before walking to his Master. She shut off her cell phone before giving him a hard stare. “Did you know they could do this?”

“No,” Robin said shortly and saw a strange look cross Junea’s face. (later he would realize it was fear and that his rage had been showing) “Let’s get the kid and get out of here.” From the way Assassin had taken off, Robin was sure they’d broken off and taken their prize with them. Karna wouldn’t be easy to control, they’d have to break him in. Robin’s lips tightened at the thought. Oh yes, he knew how that worked…

Robin forced himself to be calm as he lifted his Master in his arms, carrying her easily as he sped through the woods, looking for Arjuna. Junea directed him, using her magic, and soon enough they found the kid. He looked like hell, his face scraped up a bit from errant branches and his clothing torn and spotted with soot. There were no real injuries, though, and Robin was thankful for that. Arjuna was rubbing his face and Robin pretended not to notice the tears.

“We should get out of here. Ride on my back kid,” Robin said gently. He wanted the story but he was unwilling to trust that they were safe here. Arjuna swallowed before nodding and climbing onto his back.

Giving up Karna for lost was painful, very painful, but Robin knew he’d suddenly gone from a position of strength to one of weakness. Why hadn’t they finished him off? Robin already knew, Daud was struggling to control Karna. It wasn’t easy, breaking another Servant to your will. But how had he broken the Master-Servant bond with Arjuna? Robin had no idea.

He found out when they got back to the Einzbern’s castle, safely behind the wards.

“He used a dagger, a twisting dagger. The blade was almost iridescent and the hilt was gold,” Arjuna said, concentrating hard as he tried to recall every detail. Robin felt a chill. He knew that weapon. “It just scratched him! But it… did this…” Arjuna lifted his hand and Robin reached up to rub his forehead, feeling another snarl of fury, not just at their enemies but also himself.

“Rule Breaker, it’s the Noble Phantasm of Medea, the Sorceress of Colchis,” Robin said, reflecting on it. He got on pretty well with Medea, actually. He’d allied with her a few times in various Grail Wars. Both the Masters turned to look at him. “Archer uses projection magic, I told you that. The bastard must have projected it and given it to Daud to use.” For fuck’s sake.

“What the hell? Projecting a Noble Phantasm, are you serious?” Junea demanded and Robin reached for a cigarette. He needed to calm down. “Why didn’t you mention they could do that?!?”

“I didn’t know they could!” Robin snapped back before pulling out a cancer stick and lighting it, taking a deep drag. The taste of nicotine was soothing. “I’ve never seen them do that before.” Yes, he knew Archer could project Noble Phantasms but he’d only seen him break them in the Archer class. As far as he knew, the only one’s he actually used were his swords.

“What do we do now?” Arjuna looked at him like he had to have the answers. Robin wished he did. Although, he did have a good idea.

“We need an alliance,” Robin said grimly. “Hector would be the best candidate.” Arjuna was nodding but Junea looked skeptical. Robin directed his words at her. “He doesn’t have any allies that we know of.” Hopefully he hadn’t allied with Berserker, whoever the hell that was. They still hadn’t found him. “And he knows Daud and Archer as well as I do. He’ll see what a danger they’re turning into.” This was making Saber look good. “Working together, we can get Karna back.” Although… Junea filled in the rest.

“Hector will backstab us as soon as it’s convenient.” Yes, absolutely. Robin sighed a bit internally. “Do you think you can handle him?”

“Not sure but I’d have a better chance than I would against Daud and Archer,” Robin said briefly. Against Karna alone his chances would be… bad, yet not horrible. Robin knew how he’d try to use Yew Tree and Tangled Thorns against him. Against Daud and Archer together though… with Karna supporting… he might as well give up and slit his own throat. “It depends a bit on his Master.” Robin smiled coldly at Junea then. “The Master can always be the greatest weakness.” She glared back at him but Robin didn’t look away, letting them be pulled into a battle of wills.

“Can you both stop it?” Robin and Junea looked at Arjuna at the same time and Robin felt a bit of guilt as he saw how tired and hurt he looked. Poor kid. “Junea, do you have any idea where Rider is?”

“No, but I’ll find him. Even just send him a message directly, it shouldn’t be too hard,” Junea said briskly and Robin wondered how she’d manage that. He knew diddly about things like that, though.

“And try to find their real base,” Robin said gloomily. That was going to be fun. Maybe Hector would have some idea? He was a tricky bastard too, maybe he would. “But right now, Arjuna, you need to get cleaned up, healed and eat something.” Robin said firmly, focusing on the kid. He was pretty scratched up. Arjuna looked rebellious and opened his mouth but Robin raised a hand. “You need to get ready for when we rescue Karna.” Hopefully they’d be in time. Although Robin thought it would take Daud a while to really break Karna. He’d be able to do it, though. Robin thought about it grimly.

He’d been married to a witch. He knew the ways they could break a man.


	15. Chapter 15

Arjuna sat on the edge of his bed and put his face in his hands.

_Karna._ Arjuna felt a deep, painful grief and regret. He’d lost his Servant. His glorious, wonderful Servant, the man he… loved. Yes, loved. Feeling the agony of loss, Arjuna was certain of that.

“What will they do to him?” Arjuna murmured. Karna would not just tamely submit to his brother, Arjuna knew that. “…” He bit his bottom lip, feeling his heart squeeze in his chest. What would they do to Karna? Arjuna might not be very skilled with magic yet but he’d grown up in a family of magi. He understood the mindset perfectly and knew that to Caster and his brother, Karna would be an object, a tool to be properly broken in. “I won’t allow it. I can’t allow it,” Arjuna murmured, his resolve firming as he raised his head. He would save Karna.

The maids brought food and even though he had less than no appetite, Arjuna forced himself to eat. He tasted none of it, his mind worrying about the problem of how they would rescue Karna. They needed to arrange a meeting with Hector. How could they do that though? Arjuna thought Robin Hood could manage it. He would have to place his faith in the Archer now.

_It seems like I’m doing nothing but depending on others,_ Arjuna thought as he wiped up a bit of sauce with a slice of bread, unaware of what he was putting in his mouth. _I need to do this myself._ Not stupidly, no, Arjuna would trust Perfect Alignment above all things. But he would save Karna.

Fortified with the food – what had it been? He couldn’t even remember – Arjuna left the room to find Junea. Unfortunately, his way was blocked by one of the maids.

“Junea-sama is scrying. She has said you may join her but you must be silent,” the maid told him sternly and Arjuna dipped his head in acknowledgement.

“Thank you,” he murmured, appreciating the warning. He would normally have gone in calling Junea’s name. As it was, he carefully let himself in and closed the door behind him. Junea was bent over her preferred scrying tool, a basin of water, and was staring at the surface intently.

Arjuna waited, feigning patience. As he waited Robin slipped into the room, as silently as he had, and quietly lit a cigarette. Arjuna found the presence of the Archer had a calming effect and he felt more at ease, seeing him there. It took a while but Junea finally straightened and grimaced, pressing a hand to the small of her back.

“Okay, I have no idea where Caster and Assassin are. But I’ve got some leads on Hektor. It looks like his Master might be staying somewhere in the industrial district.” Junea reached over and grabbed – oh, a map. Robin picked up the scrying bowl and moved it aside so she could spread it out. “Thanks… okay, this area. She’s doing an okayish job of hiding herself so I can’t pinpoint it further,” Junea said, circling a part of the map. Arjuna frowned.

“You aren’t getting anything like that with Caster?” Junea shook her head and Arjuna reached up to rub his forehead. “I see.” They had been tricked very well then.

“Hector might have some idea where they are anyway. He’s a damned good tracker in urban environments,” Robin said before tapping out his cigarette. “I’m better in the woods than he is though. Anyway, want me to go wandering around there and get Hector to attack me?”

“It’s an awful plan but it’s the only one I’ve got. You think he’ll take the bait?” Junea asked and Robin smiled. It was a small, wintry smile.

“If I put it out correctly. Just leave it to me,” he said and they had to be content with that. Junea accepted it easily, Arjuna noted with a bit of envy. If only he could be as confident.

Arjuna knew he would just slow Robin down so yet again, he had to wait. It was absolute torture, as Junea went back to her magic and left him at loose ends, with nothing to think about but Karna. What kind of tortures would they be inflicting on him? Arjuna rubbed his face, closing his eyes for a moment. Karna was very strong, he would resist them with all his heart, but for Arjuna that only made things worse. What would they be doing to him? Arjuna only knew one thing.

They needed to hurry.

* * *

 

Karna had no idea where he was. He had no idea how long he’d been there. In fact, he was having problems recalling his own name.

It was the potions that had been forced down his throat. Karna’s mind was working incredibly poorly but the mixed flavors, the herbs and the awful alcohol, lingered on his tongue and stained his throat. Hearing an odd sound, a high whine – oh, was he making that sound? – Karna wrenched at the chains that bound his arms. It was useless and Karna was vaguely aware of the fact that he’d done it many, many times before, but he kept forgetting.

There was a hiss-crack and Karna jerked, pain running through him. He panted harshly, his vision completely black – there was something over his eyes? – and then another hiss reached his ears. Karna whimpered harshly as more pain lanced through his body. He couldn’t predict where the blows would come from, which made the agony even more shocking.

“You still struggle against me. Don’t you see how hopeless it is?” A hated voice floated to his ears and Karna peeled his lips back from his teeth, hissing like an animal. “You’re losing ground.” …Yes… he was. Karna could feel magic bindings on him, gradually working their way into his mind and soul. Like worms, wiggling through rotten flesh. Karna could not help but lose ground to them as the potions confused his mind and the pain broke his concentration. “Just give up.”

“Nev… er…” Karna grated out the word, cementing his will. Even now, it was without peer. There was a soft sigh from his tormenter.

“How annoying.” More pain and Karna jerked violently as something hot was traced along the inside of his elbow, searing tender skin. “You are truly the son of a god, though. Any mortal would have broken already.” Yes. This was beyond human endurance. “But you’ll break in the end.”

“…” Karna murmured softly. “Kahe ko kha raha hai chut ki chapati aur lund ka beja?” That got him a brutal hit to the face with something hard and sharp. Karna bit his own tongue and blood filled his mouth. He had to spit it out, coughing. More blood trickled over his face and Karna thought longingly of Kavacha and Kundala. He’d been forced to remove it before the torment had begun.

“The Grail lets me understand all languages, fool,” Caster said, completely calm. “I will not bore you any further then.” …Ah… Karna grunted softly as something wound around his neck before tightening cruelly. Karna’s breath came short and he gasped, forced to stand on his toes as the noose pulled him up.

The torment that followed was an agonizing combination of strangulation and muscle strain. Karna felt it as his enemy left the room, leaving him fixed in that painful pose. The magic on his skin kept wiggling and burrowing and Karna whimpered softly. A few tears sank into the fabric over his eyes and Karna’s mind went to the only people who could help him now.

_Arjuna. Robin. Junea. Please hurry._ Karna desperately clung to the hope of rescue. That was what kept him resisting with all his heart and soul, despite the poisons in his veins and the pain assaulting his mind. _But be careful. Please be careful._ Karna could not bear it if something happened to Arjuna. It was hard to even think about and in his confused, weakened state, Karna knew that would be the final push.

If anything happened to his true Master, he would be unable to resist any further.

* * *

 

Robin Hood slipped through the streets of Fuyuki, trying to give off an ‘I want to talk to you’ vibe.

It wasn’t really that hard. He wasn’t hiding himself well, certainly not as well as he could have. Robin was staying alert for any sign and occasionally looking around with a hopeful air. Hector knew him pretty well, he’d take the message, if he cared to. The question was, did he care to?

_If Hector is already allied to Berserker I’m walking into a trap._ That was the danger and he’d discussed it with Junea, silently. Yet they’d decided it was a chance they had to take. And even if Hector was allied to Berserker, he still might be willing to talk. Alliances were hardly stable in a Grail War.

Then a piece of stone hit Robin on the shoulder.

“Hsst!” Robin pivoted to see Hector. He was sitting neatly on the edge of a rooftop, gazing down at him with a small smile on his face. “What’s a fine upstanding young man like yourself doing out so late, in such a disreputable place?” Robin couldn’t help but snort. Fine, upstanding? “Are you looking for a ruffian like myself?” Hector casually held Durindana in one hand, resting the spear neatly in front of him, the head resting on his shoulder. To Robin it was a non-threatening but ready pose and he felt a bit of relief. Hector wanted to talk.

“Just looking for a chat. Mind if I join you?” Robin called and Hector smiled a bit, patting the stone beside himself invitingly. Robin took the invitation and jumped onto the roof before taking a seat beside the ancient Trojan hero. As he did, he noticed that Hector was looking a bit tired. “This Grail War been treating you well?” Robin asked and Hector gave a small snort.

“Oh no, not at all. I’m sure your luck has been better than mine… until now perhaps. Why are you suddenly courting me?” Hector asked and Robin quirked an eyebrow at the word choice. Hector wasn’t entirely straight, he knew that well, surely he didn’t mean it literally? Robin decided to ignore it. He wasn’t into guys so if Hector was making that kind of offer he could forget about it.

“You’re right, my luck has run out. We lost our Lancer to Caster and Assassin,” Robin said before reaching for a cigarette. He pulled one out and offered it to Hector, who accepted with a smile. Robin lit the cancer stick for him before pulling out his own. “I’m sure you know what that means.”

“Mmm, yes, they’re gathering strength to counter Saber,” Hector said dreamily as he took a drag on his cigarette. “I was trying to do the same but it didn’t work out.” Oh? “Berserker’s dead by the way. I had to kill him after… ah. It’s not worth talking about.” That might explain why Hector looked tired. It definitely explained why he was listening. “So you want my help to get your Lancer back. But why shouldn’t I let Daud and Archer use him to counter Saber?” Robin took a deep breath, hoping like hell he was making the correct choice. Then he launched into it.

“Lancer is Heroic Spirit Karna,” Robin said and saw Hector go still, the hand holding the cigarette going lax. Ah, he knew the name. Maybe even his memory had been jogged, it was hard to keep Grail Wars straight after a while. “If those two assholes can use him to ream Saber they’ll use him against us too. Then we’re done for.” Caster would force Karna to commit suicide after Robin and Hector were defeated. Robin watched Hector carefully as the Rider mulled it over.

“Hnn, this Grail War is going nothing but wrong for me,” Hector muttered and Robin didn’t doubt it. “I’m David to Goliath but my Durindana won’t be enough.” Yeah, he knew the feeling. “But you know what? Fuck Saber!” Hector suddenly exclaimed and Robin blinked. “I can’t stand him! You have an alliance… with me.” Eh? Robin frowned as Hector suddenly turned to him, smiling widely. “But that leaves the really HARD part.”

“Eh? What part is that?” Robin asked, taken aback. Was Hector talking about the assault on Caster and Assassin? Hector’s smile flattened then and his weariness shone through.

“Convincing my Master this is a good idea.” Hector took a deep drag of the cigarette before letting it fall out of his fingers. “Oh, you are in for a treat, let me tell you.” Robin felt a bit of foreboding as he saw Hector’s shoulders slump. Hector could get alone with nearly anyone. What was his Master like, to make him look so completely beaten? Because right now the happy-go-lucky idiot actually looked depressed.

Robin wasn’t sure but it seemed he’d be finding out.

* * *

 

Later the same day.

Robin Hood would never admit it in a million years, but he liked his Master.

Junea reminded him of his mistress. An ice cold witch, focused on her goals, he’d been a means to an end to her… at first. Robin had gradually managed to thaw her, court her, make her laugh. He’d eeled his way in and finally claimed her hand. They had married in secret, in a ritual any priest would have denounced as heretical.

Junea was similar to her in many ways. The soft scent of blood that followed her like a bewitching perfume. The narrow focus on a goal. Robin appreciated both of those things. He even appreciated her cold harshness with him, in an odd sort of way. Robin knew he was a designated human sacrifice. If Junea had tried to cozy up to him, be his best friend, it would have disgusted him. Robin thought their current relationship was more honest.

Hector’s Master, on the other hand, reminded him of his legitimate wife. And that was a bad thing.

“You idiot - !” And she was off railing on Hector, who just stood there… oh. No, the bastard had wireless buds in his ears and had just casually flicked something on, a white little thing at his waist. Did his Master have any idea? From the way she kept on, Robin doubted it.

“Bitch,” Robin muttered, smoking his cigarette as he examined her. She had long black hair and an alright face, nothing special. She might have been beautiful but she had a receded chin. Robin vaguely wondered if that could be corrected these days. Her body was beautiful, though, and her legs were a stunning feature, long and slender. Unfortunately, to be even mildly interesting she’d need a personality transplant.

“What the fuck,” Junea muttered and Robin silently agreed, blowing out a cloud of smoke. “Robin, do you think…”

“No, we need them,” Robin said before reaching out with his free hand to gently steady Arjuna. Poor kid was wavering a bit on his feet. “You alright kid?”

“I’m fine,” Arjuna said before straightening and gazing ahead firmly. But there was a tremor in his hands and Robin frowned. “It’s just Perfect Alignment, I’ve never kept it active this long before.”

“Then turn it off. I’ve got this,” Robin said and Arjuna gave him a doubtful look. He met it with confidence before giving the kid a cocky smile. “Trust me.”

“I need to examine that sorcerous trait of yours more… but he’s right, just turn it off. It won’t do us any good if you burn yourself out,” Junea said briskly and Arjuna closed his one eye for a moment before nodding. Robin couldn’t sense a thing – he was no wizard – but he noted Arjuna’s hands steadying. “Stay behind me, I’ll handle this.” Junea said before stepping forward and harshly interrupting the diatribe. “HEY! We’re here for an alliance! Stop browbeating your Servant and talk to me!” Browbeating, that was a good way to put it. Not that Hector had been listening. Robin smirked to himself as he saw Hector casually flick off that white thing. The woman whirled to face them, rage on her face.

“Einzbern bitch! You’ve suborned my Servant!” They’d done what now? Robin saw Hector’s grimace. “Have you seduced him too, with that pretty little doll of yours?”

“Mistress, I have professional pride,” Hector said with pained patience and Robin nodded to himself. That was the only reason Hector would be loyal to this bitch. “You required me to pledge my loyalty and I did so. I’m trying to get us the best chance of victory.”

“By allying with the Einzberns? I though you were a great general,” her voice dripped with contempt and Hector closed his eyes for a moment. Robin grimaced, reaching for another cancer stick. This bitch really did remind him of his wife. Robin hated to admit he’d been glad when he’d discovered the Saxon bastard who’d taken her had killed her. His daughters and his country had been the real reason he’d sold his soul. “How will this get us closer to victory, steadfast one?”

“Assassin and Caster are poised to become the greatest threat in the Grail War,” Junea butted in and Hector seemed a touch relieved as his Master turned to glare at her. “They’ve stolen Lancer and plan to use him to destroy Saber. We have to stop them.”

“I can see why YOU have to stop them. But wouldn’t it be more sensible for US to just let them kill each other? Hector assures me that Saber is a walking disaster,” the woman said and Robin frowned. What the hell WAS Saber? Damn Hector for not coughing up! But they were in a position of weakness right now, they couldn’t exactly demand answers.

“Lancer is Heroic Spirit Karna. He’s also a walking disaster and with Assassin and Caster supporting, I think there’s a very good chance they can ream Saber,” Hector answered and the woman frowned. “Master, can we talk privately for a moment?” Then they were moving out of earshot and Hector was murmuring to the woman in a persuasive manner.

_What do you think they’re discussing?_ Junea said in his mind and Robin suddenly wondered why Hector wasn’t doing the same. Was the connection between them so poor he couldn’t? That’d be a BAD Master-Servant bond if so.

_I think Hector is explaining to her how he plans to stab us in the back before we can get back Lancer,_ Robin said frankly and saw Junea grimace. Arjuna was frowning at them – he had to know they were thinking at each other – but didn’t say anything. Smart kid.

_You’re confident you can deal with it?_ Junea asked and Robin blew out a cloud of smoke.

_More confident than I was before. Hector might have his pride but this will affect his performance,_ Robin said, reflecting on it. This woman was demoralizing her Servant and professional pride would only take Hector so far. _He’s also a lazy fuck._ Hector was noted for being steadfast though. Eh, whatever. Robin couldn’t believe Hector would really give this bitch his all, not like he’d given it to Troy.

_I can’t believe she’s treating him like this. She’s been given one of the greatest generals of all time! What an idiot! If I’d only gotten him…_ Robin rolled his eyes before sucking on his cancer stick. Although in terms of tactics and strategy, Hector was his superior and no mistake. A shame he’d drawn a losing hand in this Grail War. There was a sudden scream and they all looked to see the woman berating Hector again, calling him a lazy idiot. Robin sighed to himself. This would take a while.

“Why should I listen to you after that disaster with Berserker?!?” Eh what? Robin’s attention suddenly snapped to the screaming woman and he saw the look on Hector’s face. He dearly wanted to tell the bitch it was all her fault, Robin would bet on it. But Hector held his tongue.

“Master, this is an entirely different situation…” Hector lowered his voice again and Robin sighed internally. Seriously, how long was this going to take? Karna couldn’t wait forever! Finally, though, it was decided in their favor. After a fashion.

“Fine, I’ll let you borrow my Servant!” The woman – huh, they hadn’t even gotten her name – sneered at Junea before stomping off in a huff. Robin blinked as he watched her go. She didn’t even want the strategy…? Hector, though, looked relieved.

“Thank god she’s gone – I do actually have an idea where Caster and Assassin are hiding,” Hector said, resting his spear on his shoulder. “The question, though, is how we intend to free your Lancer. I’m thinking an attack to act as a distraction as someone sneaks in? But the tricky part is it would have to be a Master since you and I have almost no presence concealment.” Hector’s smile was sweet and mild as he looked at Arjuna and Robin’s breath caught as he picked up on Rider’s meaning.

“What? You can’t be serious, making the kid slip through Caster’s defenses?” Robin snapped although even as he said the words, he realized there was logic behind it. Perfect Alignment probably WOULD get Arjuna through and once he was inside, it would have to be easier for him to get Lancer back than anyone else. Robin wasn’t sure how Rule Breaker worked but Arjuna was Karna’s legitimate Master. Also his brother, in a reincarnation sense. Daud had no legitimate claim, only a stolen link via Rule Breaker.

“That’s crazy!” Junea exclaimed at the same time Arjuna spoke.

“I’ll do it. I have to, for Karna.” The kid said stubbornly and Robin sighed to himself. More wrangling and he wasn’t sure who’s side he was on here.

“No! Arjuna, you can’t risk your life like that for a Servant!” Mm, that wasn’t going to fly at all. Robin couldn’t even agree with it, if they couldn’t get Karna back it was likely Arjuna would die anyway. “I’ll do it. You’ll stay with Robin and Hektor,” Junea said firmly and Robin couldn’t help but disagree.

“You’re not Karna’s Master. If it comes down to taking him back, the kid has an edge,” the Archer pointed out then raised his hands as Junea glared at him. “I don’t like it either but it’s the truth.” Ignoring that truth would be stupid, in his opinion.

“Yes, he’s right. This is my place Junea,” Arjuna said and Robin sighed to himself as Junea shook her head, equally stubborn.

“No. You’re only half-trained and you’re my favorite brother,” she said firmly and Arjuna frowned. “I forbid it.”

“You’re my sister, not my mother. You can’t forbid me. And I should hope I’m your favorite brother since the only other option is Stinker,” Arjuna said, reaching up and running a hand through his hair. Robin noticed it was messy, the kid hadn’t put as much effort into it as usual. Junea stared at Arjuna and her real feelings began to show.

“Don’t you understand that I care for you?” she suddenly said and Arjuna looked at her, startled. “All those times we played together as kids, do you think I’ve forgotten?” Junea hugged him and Robin felt like he was witnessing a private moment. Glancing at Hektor he saw the Rider had his eyes discreetly turned away. “I love you and I don’t want you to die!” Ah, yes. Even the coldest witch might have a few warm spots on her heart. Robin sighed to himself. He knew that so well.

“Junea…” Arjuna returned the hug, holding his sister close. “I understand how you feel, I love you too. But Robin is right. The fact that I’m Karna’s true Master could make all the difference.” It really could, they could not lie. “And I have Perfect Alignment to guide me. I won’t disobey it a second time. Please, I need to do this.” They stayed that way for a moment, holding each other. Then Junea pulled away, taking a deep breath. Her face was still dry but then, she was not the kind of woman to shed tears. (another thing Robin knew quite well)

“Well, you’re right, I can’t stop you. And you do have the best chance. So fine, but make sure you come back or I’ll summon your ghost just to torment you!” An idle threat but Arjuna looked startled at the thought. Heh, silly kid. “Now Hektor, come with us. We need to discuss things but in a secure spot,” Junea said decisively and Robin nodded. All this meeting in the open where they might be overheard was giving him the heebie-jeebies. Hektor nodded with a relieved smile.

“I was about to suggest that. Follow me…” They went after him and Robin hoped Hektor’s Master wouldn’t be there. That woman could only cause problems, even make the alliance fall apart. And they simply couldn’t afford that right now. Hektor was too important to them… for now at least.

This was a Grail War so that was bound to change.


	16. Chapter 16

Arjuna circled around Caster and Assassin’s true base, his gaze intent. His mage circuits were functioning easily at half-strength. His thoughts were gilded with silver perfection as he sought a weakness, any weakness.

_There has to be something. There has to be!_ Arjuna thought as he kept moving around the house. It was a beautiful manor in the ‘foreign’ part of town, built in a very European style. Arjuna could appreciate the neat symmetry of it – it had been designed by an excellent architect – but it was also sealed with spells and runic wards. They were impossible to detect from a distance – Caster had hidden himself well – but with Hektor’s information to guide them, they were right on Caster’s door. _Why do these runes seem focused on the Divine?_ Arjuna could sense that was a powerful element in the wards but why? Karna was already inside them. It didn’t make much sense.

It did seem to be stymying his Sorcerous Trait though. Arjuna stopped, hiding in the shadows as he rubbed his face with one hand. He wasn’t making any progress. The wards seemed to be flawless and Perfect Alignment was telling him that any action was doomed. But there HAD to be a weakness. There had to be!

“I am the silver that never tarnishes,” Arjuna murmured and closed his eyes. This time he activated his circuits to full power and tried to pour every bit of it into his trait. “Perfection in thought, word and deed.” If this didn’t show him some kind of weakness Arjuna had no idea what he would do. “Perfect Alignment.”

The wash of silver over his thoughts was almost painful in intensity. Arjuna felt unsteady, as if the entire world was wobbling around him. But then the surge gentled and Arjuna’s mind was at equilibrium, a beautiful state where his every action would be utter perfection. Feeling in tune with the world, Arjuna turned back to the wards and saw that they HAD no weakness. This was clear.

However, that would not stop him. Moving with perfect assurance, Arjuna walked up to the wall surrounding the manor and began to climb. As he did he felt the wards parting, moving aside in a serpentine way and knew that Caster would know nothing. Arjuna’s human mind tried to feel alarm – this was NOT possible – but that feeling smoothed into calm. There was nothing wrong with this. He was getting through the wards to Karna and that was all that mattered.

Inside, though, things became truly interesting. Arjuna stood absolutely still, closing his eyes and just absorbing the feel of the magic around him. A reality marble, he’d entered a reality marble? As he sampled the magic Arjuna marveled at it and reflected that Junea was so very wrong about Caster. There was nothing crude about his runes or the way he weaved them.

_This Reality Marble is a maze meant to confuse and delay any attacker._ And it was working. His mind glazed with Perfect Alignment, Arjuna could sense that Robin and Hektor were caught up in it, fighting and making little to no progress as the marble forced them into a loop. _This is fine._ Assassin was there, supporting the marble somehow. Caster would be distracted by the intrusion. Arjuna just had to get to Karna and take back his Servant. But to do that he would need to navigate the maze.

It was easy as breathing. The marble was meant to be accessed by those who knew the way and that gave Arjuna all the opening he needed. He did have one bad moment when he encountered a girl, taking the same path he was. But Arjuna managed to duck into a closet and hide himself just in time, hearing her footsteps as she ran past him. Was she going to help Assassin? Yes, that was it. For a brief moment Arjuna considered stabbing her in the back but then let it pass. He knew that was the wrong thing to do.

Within the wards, Arjuna was able to sense the faded, unstable energy that was Karna. Feeling a bit of anguish at the sense of it – what had they been doing to him? – Arjuna carefully peeked into what had once been a room meant for dancing, if he was any judge.

It had been repurposed into a torture chamber. Arjuna’s hands clenched into fists as he saw the tools Caster had been using. Swallowing hard, he looked at Karna. His hands were held over his head, chains pulled painfully tight around his wrists and leading to the ceiling. Arjuna vaguely noticed that the chains went further, to a pully system that could be used to pull Karna off his feet and suspend him there. But his full attention was taken by his Servant.

_Karna._ Arjuna felt shaken as he saw the blood and took in all the wounds on pure white skin. Karna was almost naked, his body painted with blood and also a dark blue substance, carefully forming patterns on the chakra points. Runes, those were runes, what were they doing to him? Karna was wearing a blindfold so Arjuna couldn’t see his eyes. Yet, he could see the tears slowly leaking from under it and Arjuna felt sick. He wanted to rush in and free Karna but Caster was in the room. He was preoccupied with Karna though, employing a whip. Arjuna flinched a little at the wicked hiss-crack and wondered if Caster was distracted enough?

_Not yet. Wait. Not yet._ Arjuna closed his eyes and accepted the truth. This was not the moment. Taking slow breaths he did the best he could to hide himself, waiting patiently for something to happen. It hurt to listen to the whip, the sounds of pain from Karna. But he would wait.

Then the abuse paused and Arjuna heard Caster’s voice. He wasn’t speaking to Karna, though, he was talking to himself.

“This is taking too long now but I can’t speed it up. Assassin, can you handle them?” Arjuna blinked but he supposed Caster would have forged some kind of link to Assassin. “That’s a last resort but let me know if I need to do it. He’ll have his armor at least.” …Were they talking about employing Karna to fight Robin and Hektor? Arjuna tensed at the thought. _I need to act!_ Caster was distracted right now wasn’t he? Why wasn’t he doing anything? _Not yet. Not yet._ The certainty and grace that was his Sorcerous Trait filled him. He needed to wait.

Arjuna froze as someone else entered the room, from the opposite side. He could only see Caster’s back but saw him subtly stiffen and with Perfect Alignment active Arjuna realized how much the Servant disliked his Master. Well, that was no surprise, Stinker was probably treating Caster like a tool at best.

“Caster, we need to get him out there now,” Arjuna’s brother said and Arjuna schooled himself to patience. Despite the two of them being distracted with each other this would be the worst possible time to move. “I don’t want to chance my fiancée being killed.” …Fiancee? Arjuna was pretty sure their father hadn’t approved this. Although given the way they could have multiple wives he probably wouldn’t care too much either.

“Master, he’s still fighting me. I cannot be certain of my control,” Caster said with an air of pained patience and Arjuna saw his brother’s eyes flash. Then Stinker smiled and walked up behind Karna, trailing a hand down his back and dipping under… Arjuna’s eyes widened as he realized Karna wasn’t entirely naked, he was wearing black briefs. Supplied by Caster? And his brother was fondling his ass?! Caster made an exasperated sound.

“Master, stop that. We have discussed this before,” Caster said and Arjuna realized, with a bit of sick horror, that they were discussing raping Karna. Arjuna wasn’t surprised his brother would consider doing that but he was disgusted. Stinker scowled, still touching Karna.

“This is taking too long. He’s close to breaking, he just needs a final push. Slaughtering my stupid brother in front of him would be ideal,” Arjuna saw a shudder run through Karna’s body and swallowed, hard. “But this might do too.”

“No. I have no honor left but I do have standards,” Caster snapped back, hard as a stone and Arjuna wondered what had happened to him in his life, that he would say that. “There are very few things I will not do but that is one of them. And I will NOT permit you to do it instead!” Arjuna felt a wave of sickness as Caster suddenly slapped his brother’s hand away. What had he done to cause that reaction? His brother’s eyes flashed before he spoke in a silky sweet tone. Arjuna knew that tone… it was how Stinker always spoke right before he was going to cause trouble.

“You seem to forget that you’re a Servant, Caster.” Arjuna tensed as his brother held out his hand, the Command Seals glittering the jewels. The time to act HAD to be coming. Caster just gazed at his Master with a bored expression. “I think I should remind you.”

“You really think you can compel me to do something like that? We both know it’s far too complicated.” Caster said and Arjuna wondered at that. His brother could fill Caster with lust for Karna but if he did… Caster could easily disobey the intent of the command by rendering Karna unconscious.

“Not at all. Caster, by the power of my Command Seal…” his brother smiled, a sick, sadistic smile, before raising his hand. “ _Suffer.”_ A Command Seal flared and vanished and Arjuna stared as Caster’s eyes went wide. Then he abruptly collapsed with a strangled scream. Arjuna watched with a feeling of shock as the Servant convulsed, caught in a web of Command Seal enforced agony. “Now, let’s see…” Stinker was pulling down Karna’s underwear and Arjuna almost moved. Almost… but then he saw Caster lifting an arm, holding a twisted, cursed dagger. “CASTER NO!”

The Servant ignored his Master and plunged Rule Breaker into his own chest. Arjuna gasped softly as he saw the seals on his brother’s hand suddenly become pallid, mere tracery. Then his Servant was on him with blinding speed and Stinker’s wards sparked before failing to hold against the enraged assault. Blood splattered as his head went flying and Arjuna felt certainty fill him. _Now._

Arjuna’s blue arrow struck Caster in the back and the Earth runes on his clothing flared. They prevented the blow from being fatal but the arrow still bit deep and blood exploded from the wound as Caster whirled to face him. Brown eyes were wide in a pale face and Arjuna exulted as he _felt_ how badly weakened Caster was. Perfect Alignment thrummed through him and Arjuna knew he could win.

Moving with the grace of absolute perfection, Arjuna shifted just enough to dodge a strike from the twisting dagger, letting it scrape by his chest. There were no contracts, no magic for it to sever so the scratch was merely a scratch. Caster realized his mistake too late and tried to erect a spot shield over his heart but it was much too weak and they were far too close. Arjuna’s second arrow shattered the shield and slid smoothly into flesh.

Then Arjuna’s eyes went wide as hard hands circled his throat, the pressure choking. He was too close, it was too fast and Arjuna realized that the dying Servant could snap his neck as easily as breathing. Why had Perfect Alignment steered him the wrong way?! Arjuna looked into dark brown eyes and saw no pity or mercy.

But then the grip on his throat gentled.

“What would be the point?” Caster murmured and Arjuna relearned how to breath as his enemies’ eyes softened, his expression becoming resigned. “I knew the only one who could threaten me was you.” …What? “I’d say I’m sorry about your brother but I’m not.” …well, Arjuna wasn’t the least bit sorry either but what had that meant? “Sorry Archer, you’ll have to get on without me.” So Archer WAS his real name? “Child… be wary of Hector. He has good reason to hate you…”

“Wait! What do you mean?” Arjuna asked urgently as gold motes began rising from Caster’s body. He just shook his head. “Caster!” The hands around his neck became fluid before vanishing and Arjuna reached out but it was already too late. The Servant vanished in a cloud of mana, his soul and power returning to the Grail. “…” Arjuna stared at the place he’d been, trying to understand. Those Divine wards… they had been meant for him? Why would Hector hate him…?

“Arjuna,” Karna’s voice recalled him to the present and Arjuna put aside all of his questions in favor of his Servant. Karna had managed to shift the blindfold half off and a single blue eye was peeking out, looking at him.

“Hang on, I’ll get you down…” Arjuna quickly undid the chains and tossed them away, catching Karna before he would have collapsed. He felt so light and Arjuna knew why. “Mana starvation…” Caster had been supporting Karna, but only at the most minimal of levels. Now that support was gone. “Karna, we have to renew our contract.” Karna’s eyes were closed and Arjuna was afraid he was about to pass out. “Karna!” Arjuna spoke urgently and Karna’s eyelids flickered before opening, revealing tired blue orbs. “I – I don’t know how to do this!”

“Speak the truth that lives in your heart,” Karna murmured, his voice almost inaudible. Arjuna gently held him close, stroking his hair. It was still real under his hand, the flesh firm, but Arjuna was terrified that could change at any moment. “That is all we need, brother.” Brother? But Arjuna couldn’t think about that at a time like this.

“Karna, I…” Arjuna almost choked on the words, his throat closing up with emotion. But they came out, too powerful to hold back. “I love you. I need you. Please don’t go, don’t leave me alone.” Hot tears were falling down his cheeks as Arjuna held Karna close. Salty tears stained white hair and warm arms went around Arjuna, holding him close. “Be my Servant, accept my contract and take my mana. Live, and stay with me for as long as you can.” Arjuna caught Karna’s hand and held it tightly, feeling Karna return a soft squeeze.

“I accept your contract… Arjuna.” The way Karna said his name was soft and intimate. Arjuna felt it as the connection between the re-established, his circuits connecting to Karna. To Arjuna’s intense relief the passage of mana between them was as deep as before Caster had interrupted it, a strong river. And Karna felt better in his arms, heavier and more present.

…So why was he closing his eyes?

“Karna, we have to get back to Robin,” Arjuna said urgently. Caster’s words echoed in his ears and he _knew_ Hector couldn’t be trusted. Karna just mumbled something. “Karna?” Arjuna gently rested a hand on her Servants chest, trying to understand what the problem was. The feel of warm skin and hot jewels – they shouldn’t be that hot – under his palm was distracting, but Arjuna ignored it.

Arjuna was able to easily find the miasma of drugs and rune magic that was still binding Karna. The runes were made of darkness and light and Arjuna could feel their intent to corrupt and compel, but they were already fading. Arjuna dispelled them with a murmur and watched as the runes painted on Karna’s skin lost their luster, becoming nothing but paint. That did nothing about the drugs though and Arjuna bit his lower lip. He only had one spell to cleanse poisons but it was tailored to Robin’s Yew Tree. Would it work? Arjuna murmured the incantation but nothing happened.

“Please help me,” Arjuna murmured, activating his mage circuits again. He’d let Perfect Alignment fade after Caster’s defeat but he needed help now. “I am the silver that never tarnishes. Perfection in word, thought and deed.” How could Perfect Alignment help him though? It couldn’t give him skills he didn’t have. Unless there was something that could be done on the instinctive level? Arjuna held Karna close and felt his Servant nuzzle him, a soft, tender gesture. “Please help me. Please, please help me.” Karna was no use to them like this, drugged out of his mind. And while Arjuna had no idea why Hector would hate him in particular he knew the other Servant would turn on them as soon as Karna was free.

Silvery perfection gilded his mind and Arjuna closed his eyes, feeling the warmth and solidity of Karna in his arms, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the soft breath in his ear. Everything else faded until it seemed that Karna was the only thing in the world. And Arjuna could perceive the drugs in him, not fatal or even painful, but confusing his mind and now that the stress was removed, putting Karna to sleep. Arjuna gently touched Karna’s cheek, moving his head so their foreheads were touching. This was magic and with Perfect Alignment to help him he could… do this…

Magic glided smoothly from himself to Karna, like liquid silver. Arjuna felt it gently sliding through Karna’s spiritual body, cleansing the impurities. Karna sighed and stirred, eyelids flickering before he opened his eyes, blue meeting brown. Arjuna felt deeply connected to him, on a level he’d never experienced before. It was a perfect moment of gentle accord and a wave of tenderness, love, ran through him. To Arjuna it was… incredible…

“Karna,” Arjuna murmured and speaking aloud seemed to break the connection. The silver waned and faded, leaving him disappointed and bereft at the sudden lack. Karna blinked and pulled back a bit, to Arjuna’s further disappointment. As he did Arjuna noticed that Karna’s wounds were healed.

“Arjuna? What has happened?” Karna asked but then his eyes sharpened. “Ah. I am free.” He glanced over himself and stood, his jumpsuit and armor materializing. Arjuna followed, suddenly recalled to business.

“We’re in a reality marble.” It was breaking though. Assassin had fled with his Master, leaving the automated defenses to delay Hector and… oh. Shit! “Hector has attacked Robin and Junea. We have to hurry!” Arjuna urged, sensing huge energies being unleashed. Was that Yew Tree? Yes, it definitely was. Karna nodded. “I’ll guide you.” Karna could move faster but he’d get caught in the marble. It was still active enough to delay him. “Take my hand.” The marble might even keep Karna from seeing him, but touch could ground him. Karna nodded and took his hand. Arjuna noticed how warm his palm was and smiled as Karna gave him a gentle squeeze.

They left the room together and Arjuna guided them unerringly. He felt Karna hesitate several times and wondered what he was seeing, but his Servant placed perfect trust in him. Arjuna felt light and free, uplifted and exhilarated. He’d saved Karna and defeated Caster. Nothing could go wrong now!

Although when they saw Hector he certainly tried.

“DURINDANA!” The spear wasn’t aimed for Robin Hood, it was aimed for Arjuna. In a split second it flashed out, seeking his heart… then clashed against upheld, golden wheels. Arjuna blinked but stood calmly behind Karna. “DAMN!” Hector’s spear smashed against Karna’s as Robin took advantage. Several arrows went home, staining the green cloak red with blood and Arjuna could sense Hector’s panic. “You should still be drugged!” Ah, he’d counted on Caster’s actions.

“My Master cleansed me,” Karna responded calmly as Arjuna softly chanted the spell Junea had taught him, cleansing himself and Karna of Robin’s poison. The bounded field was full of it although Hector didn’t seem particularly affected.  He was starting to go pale though and Arjuna was willing to bet the arrows were getting to him. “Shall you try to flee? Or will you choose an honorable death?” Hector glanced away and grimaced. Arjuna followed his gaze and saw a great briar patch, filling the way he’d come. The thorns were discolored with poison.

“Ah, this Grail War has been nothing but trouble for me… I think I’m glad it’s over. Bring it then! This old man might be slowing down, but I’ll show you a fine time!” Hector said with astonishing good cheer, for a man about to die. Arjuna watched as Durindana clashed with Karna’s golden spear, over and over. Robin had stopped firing and Arjuna wasn’t sure why. Allowing Hector to die as he chose?

The duel between them took a while. Hector was a virtuoso with the spear, even in the Rider class. Yet, the outcome was never in doubt, when Karna’s Kavacha and Kundala were active. Hector did manage to scratch pearly white skin, but it was only a scratch. Arjuna, Junea and Robin just watched, although Robin maintained his bounded field and thorny briars. When the end came, it was swift. Hector misjudged a lunge, ever so slightly and with a motion as delicate as dancing, Karna’s spear slid past his guard and went through his heart. Karna pulled it free and flicked away the blood as Hector put a hand to his chest, Durindana still held in a suddenly lax hand.

“…Ah. Well, that’s that.” Hector murmured, his eyes vague as the blood gushed through his fingers, a heavy flow. Motes of light were already rising from his body. And Arjuna abruptly remembered.

“Wait! Caster said you had good reason to hate me. What did he mean by that?” Arjuna asked urgently and kept his attention on Hector, hardly noticing Karna looking at him with a troubled air. Hector focused on him before blinking owlishly.

“Hate? That’s such a strong word… I hardly hate anyone you know.” That didn’t tell him anything! “I just knew someone who looked like you. He was quite a pain in the ass…” Hector was dissolving quickly now and he turned his attention back to Karna, managing a sad smile. “Good luck, Hero of Charity.” Hector vanished in motes of mana and Arjuna felt a deep frustration as he watched them float away. Would he never understand what Caster had meant?

Then Arjuna suddenly felt like a hammer had hit him between the eyes.

“?!?” Arjuna bent over, feeling Karna’s arms around him as he gasped. “My… mage circuits…” He’d had them open too long, at maximum output and they had been overheating. Survival instinct and Perfect Alignment had overridden the pain but now he was paying a heavy price. “…” Arjuna slumped against Karna, feeling his warm body and hearing Junea’s upraised voice, Robin’s calm answer. Even as he heard that, though, Arjuna drifted into darkness.

He’d given all he could. There was nothing left.


End file.
